The Navy Blue Slayer Chronicles
by purple-square-Q-9-3
Summary: Not a self insert. Follow Hector Alberic, as well as the cast of RWBY through their adventures and misadventures during their four years at beacon. Se how his presence changes many cannon events. Many non cannon events should be expected, Romance in later chapters. Rated M for Swearing, Violence, Adult themes, and generally not being kid friendly.
1. Character Sheet

**Name:** Hector Alberic

**Age:** 16

**Race:** Human, Vale Born

**Gender:** Male

**Nickname:**Godfist Hector, He got this name after he almost killed an instructor in one punch after anger triggered his semblance which he hadn't been able to use for three years

**Personality:** He is very confident, not to the point of arrogance unless he's trying to annoy people. He tends to be sarcastic in a friendly manner. He has anger issues with very specific triggers (Bullies, Racists, People who can't appreciate the value of their lives, and hits to the back of his head or face). He smokes cigarettes to help cope with his anger issues as well as the stresses of everyday life. Able to put aside petty differences if the situation demands it. His training has made him an observant individual of things like body language, environmental hazards, and speech patterns.

**Appearance:** Height of 6'8". Weight of 305 pounds. He has a lot of muscle definition, but not to the point of it hindering his movement. His chest arms and back have plenty of scars that can be seen when his shirt is off. He has lightly tanned skin.

**Clothing:** He wears a navy blue hoodie and black pants. On the hoodie is his crest which is a black circle with a navy blue fist in the center. When going into combat situations he has medium armor plating that goes onto his outfit consisting of a cuirass with shoulder protection and no faulds, Gauntlets with wrist guards and armored boots that end just before the knee. All armor is navy blue with blood red trim.

**Weapon Name:** His sword is Hellreaver his guns are Sol and Hati

**Weapon Description:** A tri-functional greatsword that can transform into a rocket launcher or hoverboard, but it doesn't cut anything in hoverboard mode because the blades fold in. In it's rocket launcher mode it fires conventional and elemental rockets except wind as that is needed for the hoverboard function. Also he has two handguns for use while on hoverboard, or just general backup weapons. Hellreaver is navy blue, while Sol is orange, and Hati is cyan. Both of his guns shoot normal bullets but Sol can be loaded with fire dust rounds, and Hati can be loaded with ice dust rounds. Both guns are able to transform into trench knives.

**General Combat Style: **His fighting style depends on what he's fighting. For big targets he uses Hellreaver to take strong swings at whatever he sees as a weak spot, if he doesn't feel like getting close to it he switches Hellreaver into rocket launcher mode and fires rockets at any point of vulnerability. For any grimm smaller than an ursa minor he pulls out his pistols and shoots them from atop hellreaver in hoverboard mode. He also uses their trench knife mode with the blades pointing away from his thumb and stabs them in their vital areas, assuming he is fast enough to do so. For sparring with friends and in class he prefers to stick to hand to hand combat where he is very much a brawler. For criminals depending on the threat level he may do any of the above.

**Designated Color:** Navy blue

**Symbol:** A black circle with a navy blue fist in the center.

**Semblance:** Strength: Normally the brain restricts your muscle output to about 20% or so, his semblance allows for this restriction to be lifted safely and for him to even overclock his muscles for extended periods of time. If he overclocks his muscles he experiences unbelievable pain and fatigue passing out most of the time after he releases his semblance. It can activate involuntarily if he gets angry enough, or if he gets sad enough then it won't work.

**Moral Alignment:** Chaotic good

**Bio:**Grew up on the outskirts of vale with three siblings. An older brother and two younger twin sisters. His father and older brother were both huntsmen. They both taught him as many tricks of the trade as they could excluding actually teaching him to fight. The reason they didn't teach him to fight was because with his semblance he would always physically overpower them. His father retired from the business and to this day refuses to touch a weapon after his brother died on a field mission. After that incident he had to do all of his training alone leading to many accidents resulting in scars, He also lost the ability to use his semblance do to his erratic emotional state. Much to his parents dismay he enrolled at signal a year early. He met Ruby and Yang at signal, they met when he stood up to some douchebags that stole Crescent Rose and were being well...douchebags. He got her away from them. Yang heard she was being bullied and confused him for one of the bullies and punched him before Ruby managed to explain the situation. They became decent friends after that.

* * *

**AN: So that's Hector I may give him a team, Maybe he'll be solo. If you have any input on the matter just say so in a review.**


	2. Prologue:Meeting The Sisters

Walking through the halls of Signal Academy was a tall young man with spiky dirty blonde hair. "I love wednesdays." he says to nobody in particular. Wednesdays at Signal were weapon calibration and construction days. The young man was a third year student and as such was almost completely done with the creation of his weapon, he just needed to adjust some of the more advanced features.

He decided to take the scenic route through the back halls with the view of the coast. Sure it took easily three times the time to reach his destination, but there were almost always fewer people, and the view, so it was worth it.

"Give it back jerks!" Some unknown young girl pleaded from around the corner, probably a first year. Unable to leave this kind of thing alone he took the slight detour.

"What's going on here?" He said being sure to put some bass in his voice in order to hopefully intimidate the bullies out of a fight. As soon as he finished his sentence he seen four students who wore the fifth years uniform holding what he guessed was a first year girls bag, or maybe her weapon, you never can be sure here.

"Move along if you know what's good for you. You didn't see anything." The apparent leader said in an incredibly cocky tone. it still amazes him that even in a combat school bullies still think that they rule the place.

"Sorry I don't understand asshole,speak english." He replied before he had time to think about being outnumbered and possibly outmatched, a tendency he cursed frequently

"Boy I don't think you understand the mistake you just made!" one said while charging.

The bully drew back for a punch, but received one first square in the nose sending him falling flat on his ass.

"I still don't speak asshole." He said rubbing in his previous in like salt in a wound. he then placed his foot on the downed bullies chest saying "Don't get up 'If you know what's good for you' I suggest you stay safely on the floor."

The other three began to draw their weapons the one with the bag placing it in front of him on the ground.

"Of course they're maces, and halberds, Monty could you guys be anymore stereotypical?" He said now clearly trying to piss them off.

"Shut the hell up" One of the mace wielders yelled running at him.

A flash of blue was all the others seen as their friend flew by their heads. looking back at their opponent they seen the biggest sword they had ever seen, the blade alone measuring six feet long, four inches thick, and eighteen inches wide. It's wielder also had a slight blue glow to him.

"Fuck this!" The one with the halberd yelled as his weapon transformed into what looked like a combat rifle. As he did that the other mace wielder changed hin mace into a grenade launcher. both aimed at one point.

"Do you really want to do this?" The blonde asked while discarding his sword and pulling out two rather large handguns one orange one cyan, instead of just falling his greatsword actually floated in mid air on it's broadside. The hilt folded in, then the outline started glowing green.

"Se ya." he yelled after a small standoff hopping on his now hoverboard and holstering his guns. He sped past them grabbing the girl and her bag, situating her in front of him. He handed her her bag and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Holy crap how do you use that sword?" she began talking at seemingly the speed of sound causing him not to catch the rest.

Coming to a stop and getting off he replied "My semblance, by the way I'm Hector Alberic." He offered his hand to help her off. She accepted and got off befor she introduced herself "I'm Ruby Rose, Thanks for helping me out back there."

"It was nothing, I just can't stand assholes like that." He said cracking a smile.

"So what exactly is your semblance?" She asked attempting not to sound to curios

"Guess you could say it's a limit breaker. the limit is my strength. It removes." he was interrupted by a set of knuckles colliding with his jaw sending him into a wall.

"Sorry I'm late one of my friends told me you were in trouble so I found you as quick as possible" Said a blonde girl from Hector's graduating class.

"How dare you bully my sister you bastard!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs, Eyes red and fire flowing from her hair.

"Yang calm down this guy its the one who helped me!" Ruby yelled throwing herself in front of her sister.

"Oh. Well allow me to apologize. I'm Yang Xiao Long. I'm sorry for punching you, and thanks for helping my little sister out." She said offering her hand to help him up.

"It'sh Notin." He said now with a fist sized lump on his jaw causing him to slur his speech.

"Well we'll see you around Hector." Ruby said walking away with her sister who was whispering something in her ear that caused her to blush and turn around.

* * *

**AN: And that's the prologue please review and comment if he should have a team or be solo. Criticism is appreciated but Flames will be ignored. Next chapter: A massive ship tease. AKA Shit Luck And True Friends**


	3. Shit luck, and Yang saves Hectors ass

Beacon starts in 6 Weeks.

Narrator POV

Hector stood outside his former home with any of his possessions that he could carry in disbelief. This was it he was on his own, ran out of his childhood home where he had made his memories. His acceptance letter from beacon set off the events that led him here.

_Congratulations sir or madam you've been accepted to Beacon Academy enclosed in this letter is a hotel room pass for you to stay in for the next few weeks, and your student scroll. The scroll won't have service until two days before school starts but can contact emergency services just in case you need them. The hotel you'll be staying in is named vale heights. You are to report to the northern air docks three days before school starts for transportation to the academy._

_Our regards, The Beacon Academy Admissions Office_.

That was all that the letter said. His parents hadn't ever been supportive of his decision to be a huntsman after his brother died in the field. This however was a new extreme even for them, kicking out and disowning their oldest living child and only living son. He stood there wishing only to apologize to his sister's for making them witness that scene.

He found out after a visit to Vale Heights that his room pass wasn't valid due to a computing error. Needing to drown his troubles he headed to the only nightclub in vale that served alcohol to minors, if they were hunters in training that is.

Hectors POV

As I walked into the club I looked around for the bar, finding it I took a seat. The bartender was a decently large man, he was a few inches taller than me which is a rare sight.

"Aren't you a bit too young to drink?" he asked.

"I'm old enough to fight monsters, apprehend criminals, and put my life on the line for the safety of Remnant in any way necessary, the giant sword isn't just for show and neither are these guns. So what's the problem with me having a drink when my luck hits rock bottom. Also you mind if I smoke" I say pulling out a cigarette and showing my holstered pistols.

"No I don't care if you smoke just keep it at the bar. You've got a good point about the drinking, so what's got you so down?"

"Earlier today my parents kicked me out and disowned me, just for getting accepted to Beacon. Now I can't even go see my little sister's without getting the cops called on me. Then the hotel pass that came with the acceptance letter wasn't valid, so I'm out on my ass with enough money for tonight and nothing else for six weeks."

"First rounds on the house, you definitely need it after that kind of shit."

"Damn Hector that sounds like it sucks" I heard a female voice from behind me say as the girl in question put her hand on my shoulder.

Looking back I recognised her as Yang Xiao Long, a friend from signal who graduated with me.

"Tell you what why don't you take the pass that came with my letter since I still have a home to go to. I just need to stay there tonight, which should not be a problem since there are two beds in a room anyway" she said to me holding out the pass, and not realising just how much she saved my ass.

"Well that saves my ass. Thanks." I said taking the card from her. "So what brings you here Yang?"

"Oh me I was just looking for Junior but I can do that some other time. Tonight we can celebrate going to beacon, and get drunk!" I was feeling a bit scared at how much enthusiasm she put into the last part about getting drunk.

After a few hours of drinking and chatting about anything we could think of from how big of assholes my parents are to how our lives at Beacon could go. As we left the bartender gave me one of those 'You're gonna get laid' nods. I almost laughed at the prospect of nailing Yang, while yes I'd have to be gay not to find her attractive I just don't see that going anywhere. Not only am I way to drunk to even get it up, but I'm pretty sure she'd castrate me if I tried to do anything sexual to her. Damn I just be really drunk to go on such a long internal monologue, I hope it isn't annoying any of you.

Sorry about that last comment I tend to break the fourth wall when I'm drunk.

"Oh shit I guess there is only one bed after all, I'm sorry Hector." Yang said as we entered the hotel room.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I said as casually as humanly possible.

"I don't mind sharing, just know if you try anything funny I will castrate you." she said hearing a loud thud she looked over only to find me already passed out on the floor a few feet from the entrance.

* * *

**AN: That's a wrap for now. And yes he will break the fourth wall when drunk. I'm playing with possible shippings in my head if you have suggestions leave them in your review. As always leave a review, criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored.**


	4. The first day

**AN: In case anyone wondered about the reason that they need to get to beacon three days before classes start it is because I don't count initiation as class. The initiation will be different from cannon in this fic, because why not.**

* * *

Beacon starts in three days

Hectors POV

I stood waiting at the air docks not knowing what to expect. Team assignment being a great concern for me, knowing my luck it'll be the least functional team possible. The rumors about the process aren't very helpful either, some people say that the initiation is in the woods, some say we'll have to fight upperclassmen, others say something about retrieving something from ruins. The rumors got much crazier than that. Truth from what my brother told me is that it changes from year to year to keep freshmen on their toes.

That's when my train of thought was interrupted by Yang yelling "Hector over here"

I went over to see what was up and seen Ruby with her. "So Ruby Come to see Yang off, that's sweet. I wish my sister's could've come, but my parents would probably call them in as runaways if they did."

"Actually I'm going to, last night I stopped a robbery, and at the police station I met Professor Ozpin who decided to bump me up two years. So here I am." She said with a hint of worry and embarrassment.

"Kick ass, high five Ruby that's awesome. Show some confidence, you've got more reason to then most people." I say trying to cheer her up.

"But it'll be weird not knowing anybody but you and Yang, besides I'm not special I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Hey how many sparring matches have you lost with your classmates?"

"Zero ever, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"That means you were ready to move on, they couldn't teach you anything more. So Ozpin probably seen your records and figured if they couldn't teach you anything more at Signal, maybe Beacon could." I said with confidence beaming.

Then boarding began. Once on the ship the conversation dropped only for Yang to continuously tell Ruby how Proud she was, much to Rubys annoyance. After a few minutes an announcement came on the hologram projector.

"_Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

"Tell us something we don't know." as soon as those words left my mouth we heard gagging followed by some blond id puking in his hand.

"Guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as the poor bastard ran by us towards the nearest trash can.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said shrugging

"I hope we meet some new people. You two are awesome and all, but the chances of us three ending up on a team are astronomically low." I said trying not to sound like a dick.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy over there." Ruby said turning her attention to Yang's shoes. "Ew Yang theres puke on your shoe!" Ruby yelled in disgust. After which Yang chased Ruby around trying to wipe her shoe on Ruby's cloak. I decided to go check on the kid that Ruby labeled 'vomit boy'.

" Hey dude are you okay?" I asked him as I gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"I'm fine. Oh Oum!" he said hunching back over the trashcan in front of him.

"Motion sickness?" he nodded at the question. "I think that there's a pill for that, not completely sure, but I think I seen a commercial about it awhile ago."

"Really?" he asked me with his eyes beaming with excitement for about two seconds until he went back to puking.

"Yeah bro you might want to look into that, name Hector Alberic by the way." I said offering my hand for a handshake as I felt us land.

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it." He said trying his best to sound confident, failing miserably if I may add.

"Do they?"

"Yes, or at least I hope they will. My mom always said, you know what nevermind." he almost sounded like a kicked puppy, it's pathetic.

"Tell you what Jaune, we'll go clubbing one of these days and test just how much the ladies love it."

"Really?"

We got off the ship and walked for a few minutes not really saying much until we heard what sounded like a small explosion. We made a beeline for the explosion and found Ruby laying next to a small crater. He walked up to her and introduced himself while helping her up before I made it to her.

"Aren't you that id who threw up on the ship?" she asked him with a light chuckle before she turned her attention to me and asked "And where did you run off to on the ship Yang and I looked for you after she cleaned her shoe off?"

"I went to make sure Jaune wasn't dying."

"Whatever let's just go." she said somewhat pissed.

We all three walked and those two talked for a few minutes while I wasn't paying much attention. Then Ruby pulled out her massive chunk of overkill known as Crescent Rose.

"So I got this thing." she said awkwardly.

"Woah is that a scythe?"Jaune asked flinching slightly.

"It's also a fully customisable high impact sniper rifle."

"A what?"

"It's also a gun." I chimed figuring that this would be a conversation I could get in on.

"Oh, THAT'S AWESOME!" Jaune sounded like a kid in a candy store at this point.

"And I have this, and these." I say holding out Hellreaver, Sol, and Hati.

"Holy shit! that's the biggest sword I've ever seen, and what's with the hand cannons? Isn't the sword enough?" Jaune asid flinching further.

"The Sword is also a rocket launcher, and a hoverboard. The guns are also knives. Honestly in this profession there's no such thing as too many weapons." I say with absolute confidence.

"So what do you have Jaune?" ruby asked looking on him with expectant eyes.

"Well I got this sword, and this shield. Oh the shield folds in to form the sheath." He said looking somewhat defeated.

"Well I like it. not many people have any appreciation for the classics." At this point it seemed as Ruby was just trying to make him feel better,

"Damn Jaune you must be some new level of badass to make it this far with just a sword and a shield." Hearing this he seemed to get really nervous.

"Oh come on it's just a hand-me-down. My great great grandfather used it in the first grimm war."

"It's that old and still functional?" I ask almost yelling.

"Yeah, so what."

"What do you mean "So what" that things ancient! Just looking at it I thought it was two to three years old. That's one hell of an impressive sword you got there."I say legitimately impressed.

A small silence fell over us until Jaune piped up with "So where are we going?"

"I don't know I was following you. Do you know Hector?"

"Not a damn clue."

We looked around for about two minutes before we seen a group enter a building. when we entered we seen Yang who was calling and waving at Ruby and myself.

"Ruby, Hector, over here I saved you two spots."

"Well Jaune I'll talk to you later." I say as I began walking towards Yang.

"Yeah Jaune, see ya latter." Ruby said following shortly after.

"So how has your first day been so far sis?"

"You mean when you ditched me and I EXPLODED!" Ruby yelled.

"Yikes a meltdown already."

"No she actually exploded That kid over there and I found her laying next to the crater."I say trying to clarify.

"Yeah I tripped over some crabby girls luggage then she yelled at me. Then I sneezed then I exploded, then she yelled at me again, and I felt really really bad. And I just wanted her to stop."

"YOU!" some unknown chick in white yelled at Ruby and consequently right into my ear due to a poor choice in position.

"Oh monty it's happening again!"

"You're just lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" the bitch kept yelling.

"Holly shit will you quit yelling, you're going to make me go deaf!" I piped up.

"You just need to shut up!" this bitch is really starting to piss me off at this point.

"How about you shut the fuck up and stop bothering my friends as well as myself so we can listen to the headmaster." I said dripping with anger.

"You need to learn who you're talking to, or I'll have to-"

She was cut off by the intercom screeching as it came on.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stepped away from the mic as soon as he finished the indoctrination speech, only for Professor Goodwitch to take the stand.

"You are all to report to the ballroom upon leaving this room and prepare yourselves for your initiation, which starts tonight at midnight. I suggest you get some sleep now." she just like Ozpin left as soon as she finished.

"Here." the white bitch said offering Ruby a Dust For Dummies pamphlett.

"What's this." Ruby asked.

"If you want to start making this up to me read this and never speak to me again." She said as she stormed away.

"I don't like her, not at all." I said plainly.

We made our way to the ballroom where we seen many people actually taking Goodwitch's advice and changing into their pj's. I split up with the girls and went to get changed. I realized I didn't have my my shirt that I normally wear to bed, so I decided to go with the flow and go shirtless. That's when I saw it, the horror, the pain inducing sight, it was Jaine in a onesie.

"Dear Oum Jaune don't tell me you're going to actually wear that."

"Huh, oh hey Hector what do you mean?"

"Jaine if you ever want a girlfriend for the love of Monty wear something else."

"But it's comfy."

"Fine but when all the girls either laugh or barf when they see you don't cry to me about it."

""Is it really that bad?"

"Yes Jaune it is."

"I'll find something else to wear."

Juane only had the onesie in terms of pajamas, so he decided to just wear the pants he wore today. He was pretty scrawny compared to the rest of us, but he still had some visible muscle definition. We walked out of the mens bathroom looking damn sexy in my opinion, no homo. as we walked around looking for a spot to sleep I noticed quite a few heads turn. However I couldn't tell if they where looking at us, or just my scars. We noticed Ruby, Yang, and that one bitch arguing in front of some annoyed looking girl in a black kimono that looked oddly familiar. We walked over there because we seen a spot, but I just couldn't resist a chance to antagonize that one bitch.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" I said arrogantly knowing how much that pisses people off.

"NOT YOU!" that one bitch yelled.

"So how about you girls save the fighting for later. It's almost four o'clock, they'll probably wake us up at about ten. We all need our sleep for the initiation. Who knows what kind of hellish task we'll get this year." I say trying to bring order to the situation.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've ever said." the she demon said as she walked away scowling at Yang and Ruby.

"I really can't stand her." I say under my breath.

"Hey there sexy and almost sexy." Yang said with a slight purr afterward. This wasn't the first, and more than likely not the last time that Yang has seen me shirtless.

"Hey Hector, Hey Jaune. Yang this is Jaune, Jaune this is my sister Yang." Ruby said.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune said offering Yang a handshake.

"Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, I have to say its got a ring to it. I'm Yang Xiao Long"

"Yes!" Jaune exclaimed under his breath.

"Oh, and this is Blake." Ruby said pointing at the girl in the black kimono.

" Hey Blake, I'm Hector Alberic"

"I'm Jaune Arc."

She simply shot us a glare that would scare off lesser men, speaking of which Jaune seemed pretty intimidated.

'Mental note I really need to help him man the hell up.'

We all finally got to sleep a few minutes later. Then as per my prediction the intercom shouted a wake up call at 9:45. We got dressed and ready without conversation. We split up in the locker room. After retrieving Hellreaver, Sol, and Hati along with my armor, I noticed Jaune hitting on the bitch from hell. He also started hitting on another girl as well.

"Wait that can't be, HOLY SHIT IT IS. Jaune is hitting on Pyrrha Nikos. And I thought he needed to man up." I said to nobody in particular. I got closer so I could hear how Jaune decided to tackle hitting on Remnants most famous person in our age group, only to find out he didn't know who she was.

'Mental note, Jaune doesn't actually have balls of steel, He just didn't know Pyrrha.'

I noticed something that floored me more than seeing Jaune in the onesie. Pyrrha actually seemed to be taking a liking to Jaune. I decided to get out of there before my brain fried itself trying to comprehend what I had just witnessed.

I seen Ruby and Yang having a conversation that I was better off staying out of. The intercom blared the order to report to the cliffside. We all lined up on the platforms that if what my brother told me is true, were about to launch us deep into the Emerald Forest.

* * *

**AN: Next time I do my best to write at least one combat scene, which I have very little experience with so bare with me. Also I think I have the team situation figured out so stay tuned. As always please leave a review, they help me know what I'm doing wrong and fix it.**


	5. Initiation from Hell part one

**AN: I'm going to specify how much power Hector is using. If you remember from the character sheet, it specifies that the human brain restricts the muscles to 20% output, so at 100% he is five times stronger than normal. This is for reference so nobody gets confused as to when he should be in extreme pain after releasing his semblance.**

* * *

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates over the next thirty hours." Goodwitch said destroying so many peoples' dreams with that statement I almost feel the urge to erect a statue in her honor and label it **Glynda Goodwitch The Hope Exterminator.**

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and now your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. You and the partner you receive need not only to survive until extraction at 6:00AM Wednesday morning, but also you must make your way to the northern end of the forest. There you will find an abandoned temple where you are to collect a special relic. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. The partner you receive during this challenge will be your partner for the next four years, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with once you land will be your partner. All of you will be monitored and graded based on your performance, but our instructors will not intervene under any circumstances. You may prepare your landing strategies now. You launch at exactly midnight, so thirty seconds. Now are there any questions, good."

The platforms sprung to life all at once flinging around forty teenagers including myself directly at the forest. My landing strategy is simple, switch Hellreaver into hoverboard mode and use the momentum from the launch and fall to propel myself as far as possible. That's how it's supposed work at least.

I nailed the first part, switching Hellreaver into hoverboard mode. That's when shit started going south though. When I practiced this landing strategy I'd never done it in a densely wooded area, so I never had to account for more than a few trees before.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled as I l slammed into a tree with my left shoulder, sending me straight off of Hellreaver and into a bush.

I have to thank the my grandpa for this armor again, if it weren't for it I would probably have a broken arm, and a shattered rotator cup. After retrieving Hellreaver I decided to make a mad dash for the north end of the forest. Using the stars as my guide I ran for what had to be at least an hour. I heard a low growl and turned to see a pack of beowolves heading my way.

"Damn it." I said as I pulled out Sol and Hati, transforming Sol into trenchknife mode.

I didn't want to set the forest on fire so Ice bullets it was. I managed to shoot five or six before they surrounded me. One would be surprised how easy grimm are to spot even in complete darkness, the glowing red markings really are a dead giveaway.

I count about twenty in front, meaning there are probably just as many behind me, We were at a bit of a standoff, until three of them decided to charge me. I killed the one that came from the front with an axe kick that crushed its skull, the one from the left learned what a 8" super heated knife blade to the skull felt like, the other one got its face encased in ice. I didn't hear or see the one that came from behind though, it hit me square in the back knocking me on my face. The rest took this as their cue to jump in. I activated my semblance to 60% true strenght shoving myself onto my feet and slicing off three of their heads. After that I jumped holstering Sol and Hati, soaring into the air I pulled out Hellreaver switching it into rocket launcher mode. I then proceeded to fire three non elemental rockets into the hoard of beowolves below obliterating most of them, the survivors scattered leaving just the alpha to face me. I put Hellreaver away and charged the alpha pulling out Sol and Hati in trenchknife mode. It took a swipe at me with its massive claws, only for me to block it with Hati's freezing blade encasing its entire arm in ice. I promptly shattered its frozen arm with a roundhouse kick before switching Sol into pistol form and blowing its head off. The remaining beowolves fled for their lives.

I continued north after releasing my semblance until I reached the temple. I seen Yang and Blake grabbing what appeared to be a chess piece.

"Yo Yang, Blake what's up!" I yelled making my way up the steps of the temple grabbing the white king piece.

"Hector!" Yang yelled latching onto me giving a hug. "So, where's your partner?"

"The only thing I made eye contact with on the way here was a pack of beowolves, and I don't think any of them wanted to be my partner." she chuckled at the last part as she let me go. "I figured if I made it here I would find another sucker without a partner, and I could team up with them."

Just then a very high pitched scream rang out throughout the air. "Some girl's in trouble" Yang said turning head in the general direction of the scream.

Then we heard Ruby yell "HEADS UP!"

Without thinking I activated my semblance at 90% true strength and launched myself into the air catching her, only for Jaune to nail me in the side like a freight train sending us into a nearby tree.

"Thanks for catching me hector." Ruby said giving me a brief hug. "Jaune? What happened to you?" she said as she pulled him down from the awkward position he was in.

"Deathstalker, Pyrrha, need to help." Jaune said jumping out of the tree soon followed by ruby and I.

We then witnessed something almost as strange as Pyrrha Nikos taking a liking to Jaune. Some ginger chick and some poor boy rode in on an ursa minor. As it fell over dead she said "Aw it's broken."

"Nora, please don't ever do that again. Nora?" that poor bastard who had the honor, or horror if you ask me, of being her co-pilot said panting. He looked back at where the decidedly insane ginger chick named nora used to be, only to see she wasn't there. She was instead at the temple grabbing a white rook piece while singing "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle."

He interrupted her shouting "NORA!"

"Coming Ren." she replied.

Then Pyrrha came running out of the forest with a deathstalker chasing her. I notice Blake saying something, but I couldn't hear it.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed opening her arms for a hug.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted again also opening her arms while running to her.

"Nora!" Nora yelled materializing between them.

This didn't go over well with Yang. I saw eyes turn red, meaning she was pissed.

"I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again?!" Yang screamed.

Exactly two seconds passed before Ruby tugged on her shoulder, once Ruby had her attention she pointed up.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME?!" The bitch in white yelled hanging from a giant nevermore.

"Come on Weiss I said jump." Ruby said, causing Weiss to start screaming unintelligible insults.

"She's gonna fall" Blake said in as monotone voice.

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied.

"She's falling." Ren said

I was about to jump and catch her when I seen Jaune come out of nowhere and catch her. He then remembered gravity and they both started falling. I managed to catch Weiss, Jaune however landed square on his face.

"Don't touch me you Neanderthal, I would've been just fine without your help." Weiss yelled while latched onto my neck giving off some very mixed signals.

"Ok, but could you let go of me princess. It's kind of hard to not touch you when you're hanging for my neck." she let go in a frenzied blush mumbling some more unintelligible crap under her breath.

We then saw Pyrrha flying over our heads landing straight on the temple floor in front of Yang who sarcastically commented "Great, the gang's all here. Now we can all die together."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said charging the Deathstalker. Crescent Rose bounced off its shell like a rubber mallet. Her bullets didn't even phase it, what's worse is the Giant Nevermore flying at her.

Seeing this I bolted into action. The Nevermore Began launching feather spears with my semblance still active I swatted most of them away with no effort. Ruby got her hood pinned down by one, trapping her as the Deathstalker drew closer. I leapt over her just in time to catch the orange glowing stinger. Then a wall of ice appeared not only freezing the stinger in place, but also freezing my left hand to the stinger.

"You are so childish. And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer" Weiss said offering Ruby her hand. Ruby took it saying "I'm not trying to show off I just want you to realize that I can handle myself."

"Ruby, no offense, but charging a Deathstalker with a slicing weapon wasn't the best idea. Now you girls might want to leave, I have to break the ice with this bug and get it well acquainted with the concept of pain." I said removing the feather spear from Ruby's hood.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't expect to freeze your hand like that." Weiss said with some actual sincerity totally blowing my mind.

"It's fine just get away from here. I'll handle this." I say pulling out Hellreaver in sword mode.

"Be careful Hector, and don't overdo it." Ruby said before turning and running towards the temple, and getting tackle-hugged by Yang.

"Alright fucker, it's just you me and birdie." I said as I smashed the Ice with Hellreavers hilt shattering it into a fine white powder otherwise known as snow.

It lifted me off the ground trying to shake me off to no avail. After realizing its efforts in that area were in vain, it decided to take a different approach by holding me out and swinging its massive claws at me. I swatted them away with Hellreaver easily enough but didn't expect it to lunge its tail forward with such force.

I was sent flying towards the temple with great force. I smashed my back on one of the pillars shattering it. I released my semblance and stood up starting to feel the effects of arua exhaustion.

"That thing's circling back around. What the hell are we going to do?" Jaune asked obviously scared.

"We should all grab our pieces and get the hell out of here and try to lose them." I say panting.

"Good idea. It' too dark to fight the Nevermore effectively, and if we try to to fight the Deathstalker the Nevermore will just attack from above." Pyrrha said.

"Run and live, now that's a plan I can get behind." Jaune said in agreement.

"Lets go." Ruby said after her and Jaune grabbed pieces.

We took off into the forest as a group. I could hear trees toppling behind us as we ran. The Deathstalker was gaining on us.

"Damn bug, Everyone take cover." I yelled spinning around with hellreaver in rocket launcher mode as I jumped into a nearby tree. I ejected the drum of rockets and threw between the Deathstalkers front legs, then I pulled out Sol in pistol form and shot it. The fire from the duns inside the bullet was more than hot enough to ignite the explosives in the rockets. The resulting explosion sent a shockwave and fire throughout the area thankfully not starting too big of a fire. When the smoke cleared the only visible remains of the scorpion were its stinger and half of a pincer. Three trees were now on fire as well.

"Weiss, can you take care of the fire?!" Ruby shouted at her partner who froze the trees that were caught in the blaze.

"I don't hear the Nevermore any more, but we should move to a different position before we set up camp. That explosion probably attracted all the grim in the area." Ren said with sage like wisdom.

"Yeah, let's go with plan." Yang said in agreement.

We walked until the sky started to glow with the faint morning light before we stopped in a small clearing. Exhausted we decided that this was as good of a spot as any.

"Who wants some sleep?" I asked only for a collective groan from everyone except the still smiling Nora to tell me all I needed to know. "So who gets first watch?"

"I'll do it." Pyrrha said volunteering.

"I'll go next." Blake chimed in.

"Ooh, then me!" Nora said way too happily.

"I'll go after Nora." Weiss said.

"I'll go after Weiss." Ren said confirming his position.

"Then I'll take watch." I said

"I'll go, then Ruby." Yang said Ruby nodded satisfied with this arrangement.

"I guess I'll take last watch then." Jaune said nervously.

"No Jaune, eight people will be plenty. Since there are eight of us on watch each watch should be about forty five minutes. That gives us six hours. If you brought your scroll use that as your clock, if not just use someone else's." I say relaying the plan.

I was the first to find a spot to lay my head. I fell asleep almost immediately hoping that today went better than last night.

* * *

**AN: That's a wrap for now. Please leave a review, seriously I need those in order to improve my writing.**


	6. Initiation from Hell part two and teams

Hectors POV

I awoke to Ren shaking my head and saying "Alright it's your turn to take watch."

"Alright man." I said as I tried to sit up, only to notice Ruby and Yang both nuzzled up to either side. I gently moved them off of myself making sure not to wake either of them. Looking around I noticed Jaune was in a very similar situation, except it was just Pyrrha sleep-cuddling him instead of two girls. I smoked a cigarette and watched the clock having an uneventful watch. When the time to wake Yang up came I wasn't tired so I decided to let her and Ruby sleep. With about a half an hour left until it was time to wake everyone up I spotted two rabbits about to start mating. I ejected the dust rounds from Sol and Hati in place for normal ones causing the blades to lose their freezing and burning attributes, I switched them into knife mode and threw them at the Rabbits killing both of them. I was in the middle of skinning and gutting the second when the alarm on Pyrrha's scroll went off waking her and Jaune. Those two looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Did I set my alarm wrong?" Pyrrha asked still half asleep.

"No, I just wasn't tired when at the end of my watch so I took over Yang's and Ruby's." I said clarifying.

"Oh." Pyrrha replied.

Jaune and Pyrrha woke everyone else up while I finished cleaning the rabbits. Yang got a fire going and Ren volunteered to cook the rabbits. We had a relatively quiet breakfast, making idle chat at most except for Weiss who complained and refused to eat the meat. Jaune put the fire out while the rest of us did an ammo check. Four clips of dust rounds for each pistol two of which were partial, eight clips of conventional rounds, three drums of rockets for Hellreaver, two multi-elemental one conventional. After everyone was all set, we left our campsite. It was then that we heard a sickeningly familiar screech.

"Son of a bitch the Nevermore's back!" Yang called out to the rest of the group.

"Well at least we don't have the Deathstalker to content with as well." Ren spoke up looking on the brightside.

"I'll bring it to the ground if anyone has a plan that requires that." I say switching Hellreaver into Rocket launcher mode and loading it with an elemental drum.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Weiss asked aggressively.

"Simple my dear Ice Queen, electricity." I answer as it began launching feather spears at our group.

"Well I think if you bring it down we can handle it" Blake said as we all dodged the onslaught.

"I'LL BREAK ITS WINGS!" Nora yelled in her ever so cheerful manner.

"Alright then." I say as I take aim and spin the drum until the yellow slot was at the top. Firing an electric dust infused rocket at the giant bird.

Electricity engulfed the beast as it list all muscle control, falling out of the sky right toward cleared a spot for it to crash, I then spun Hellreaver's drum until the cyan slot was at the top. I fired two ice rockets at the tip of one of its wings freezing it in place. Following my example Weiss froze the other wing. Nora then proceeded to pull out her hammer and smash one of its wings at its elbow joint.

"Aw it didn't work." Nora said pouting.

"Cut the wing feathers!" I yelled as the ice started to crack.

All of us with bladed weapons sprung into action. I activated my semblance at 90% true strength and began slicing at its left wing cutting the tip of it off, not enough to ground it permanently but enough to hurt it. The only other person whose weapon had any effect whatsoever was Jaune, who due to its length could only cut a few feathers per swing. Wanting to cripple the bastard I turned my attention to its unguarded legs. With a mighty swing I dug my blade into one of its legs, only to be stopped halfway into the bone. The Ice broke freeing the Nevermore. It took back to the skies with me still hanging onto Hellreaver which was embedded in its leg.

"Hector!" I hear the sister's yell in unison.

I grabbed a talon with one hand and pulled Hellreaver out of its leg and placed it in its sheath on my back and began climbing the bird. It either didn't notice me, didn't care that I was on it, or couldn't do anything about me without injuring itself. I reached the back of its neck and decided to ground it again. I increased my power output to 200% true strength knowing that this was gonna hurt later, and began punching it in the back of the head. I'm pretty sure it lost consciousness as it began to spiral back down to Remnant. When its face started to dig into the dirt I was sent flying off of it head first into some large rock being knocked out cold.

"Hector, please wake up." I faintly heard ruby say crying.

"Don't die on me now, we still have to hit the town like you said the other day" I heard Jaune say with a note of panic.

"If you die and make Ruby cry more I'll kick your ass." Yang said, anger ever present in her voice.

I awoke to everybody standing around me, the sun was in a completely different spot then when we were fighting the Nevermore. I jolted up asking "Where's the bird, is it dead?"

"Yes Hector. We handled it, just take it easy. You're lucky that that hit with the rock just gave you a concussion and didn't kill you." Pyrrha said gently.

"Aw FUCK my head hurts!" I said realizing the throbbing pain in my head. "So how'd you guys kill it?" I asked.

"We can thank Jaune for the plan. When it tried to stand Nora attacked its legs, while I peppered it face with storm flower to distract it." Ren before Nora chimed in.

"I broke its legs, or at least the one you almost sliced through. The other one was to tough to break." Nora said at speeds almost too fast to follow and cheer to spare.

"Oh yeah, after Nora broke the leg it fell back down and Weiss froze its wings like earlier. Then Pyrrha stabbed through its beak lifting its head in the process. Thats when I cut its throat. After that it just kind of drowned on its own blood." Jaune said finishing the story.

"That's actually not bad on the spot planning Jaune." I said slowly standing up.

"Heh heh, thanks." Jaune said nervous at the complement.

I pulled out my scroll and checked the time. 7:00PM meaning I had eleven hours to find a partner, or risk failing.

"Here." Weiss said offering me a makeshift ice pack.

"Thanks." I say taking it at resting it on my head. I pulled out a cigarette and began search of my lighter only to realize i probably fell why I was riding the Nevermore. Not letting this stop me I thought of what seemed like a decent plan at the moment. "Yang you've got something in you hair, looks like it's stuck in there good. We're going to have to cut it out." I said pissing her off.

"WHAT?!" Yang yelled as fire erupted from her hair and her eyes turned red.

I leaned close lighting my cigarette and pulling a leaf out of her hair. "Sorry, it was just a leaf." I say with a giant grin plastered on my face.

"Don't ever do that again." Yang said trying to threaten me.

"If you two are done flirting, I think we should get moving." Weiss said annoyed.

"Why? Now we just have to wait for extraction, unless if another threat appears." as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted saying them as a deafening roar covered the area. "Monty damn it! Can we just catch a fucking break!" I say thoroughly angered. A Nemean ran out of the forest facing us. The massive twin tailed lion like grimm stared at us growling and waiting for us to make the first move.

"Well at least it's alone, and judging by its size its also decently young." Blake said calmly.

"I don't care, lets just kill it and move on." I say activating my semblance th 40% true strength.

We all engaged the beast at once. Whatever it lacked in age and intelligence it made up for with speed, easily smacking us away with its front legs, and whip like tails. When it swung its tails at me in a pincer maneuver I increased my power output to 400% dropping Hellreaver and catching the two tails mid air. As I stood their struggling to hold them in place it was something unexpected happened.

"I have a plan, Yang, Blake, Weiss, I need you to come here. Everyone else distract it." Ruby said in a surprisingly commanding tone.

"Okay just hurry!" I say letting go of one tail to grab Hellreaver. I got flung by the tail that I still had a hold of, losing my grip I was sent almost sixty feet behind the almost kaiju class lion grimm. I faintly heard Ruby shout out at everybody, but I couldn't hear a word she said. What ever it was it was signal to enact some plan.

Pyrrha got down on one knee and pointed her shield in the air. Then Nora sent herself flying off of it slamming her hammer into the Namean's back causing it to rear up. Ruby was then launched from something catching its neck with her blade. Black glyphs appeared between her and I and she began dragging it towards me. Though I didn't hear her master plan I got the message when we made eye contact. As she closed in I increased my output again to the max amount if I want to be able to move some time soon after the pain wears off which is 1000%. When they were in range, no fifty times stronger than normal I took the strongest swing I could muster. My blade scraped against Crescent Rose as our blades cut through its neck like a pair of scissors through a plastic drinking straw. I released my semblance to keep the pain at a minimum, as I felt the sensation that one would feel as every muscle fiber in their body was shredded by tiny razor blades I lost balance. I was surprised as I hit the ground and remained conscious.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said when she got to the scene.

"Why couldn't the Nevermore have been that simple?" I ask with no shortage of pain in my voice.

"It's all about the environment, if we would've caught the Nevermore in a position where that plan would've worked I'm sure we would've used it." Weiss said as she arrived.

"Why did you suddenly collapse like that dude?" Jaune asked.

"I just used fifty times my normal strength to help ruby slice that fuckers head off, if I use more than five times my normal strength with my semblance it seriously feels like my muscles get thrown in a blender. I don't take any real damage, just a combination of pain and exhaustion that puts me down and out when I deactivate my semblance that would send most people into shock. Honestly if i didn't hit that rock after the nevermore hit the ground this would've happened earlier. " I explain. "If one of you switches Hellreaver into hoverboard mode you can drag me on it, that's actually the original purpose for that function."

Ruby hit the button on the hilt switching Hellreaver into hoverboard/stretcher mode. I made a feeble attempt at crawling onto it prompting Nora and Yang to lift me onto it. Blake tied the ribbon from Gambol Shroud onto the hilt and they drugg my ass to a small clearing. We came to the decision to make camp there. This time we decided against going to sleep, having a man down and all. And that's where we sat until a bullhead pulled in dropping a ladder for us to climb. I had my ability to move back by then, so I climbed the ladder of shame. At least that's what I was thinking. I didn't have a partner, so I must've failed. I guess there's always next year.

"Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russell Trush, and Sky Lark. You four collected the black bishop pieces, and will henceforth be known as team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said addressing the four young men on stage. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, And Nora Valkyrie. You four collected the white rook pieces, and will henceforth be known as team JNPR. Led by, Jaune Arc." when he finished addressing them Nora tackle hugged Ren. "Congratulations young man." Ozpin said directly to Jaune, then Pyrrha gave Jaune a friendly punch in the shoulder knocking him to the ground causing the crowd to burst into slight laughter. "And now for our final team. Blake Belladonna, Ruby rose, Weiss Schee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four managed to collect the white knight pieces, and will henceforth be known as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Yang immediately hugged Ruby bragging about how proud she was. "Now this year we have a special predicament regarding one student in particular. He shows great promise, but unfortunately he was unable to find a partner, or a team. That's because of an admission snafu causing an awkward number of students to be accepted this year. He shows far too much promise to fail for a mistake that we made. And so I contacted the other schools, and it seems that each of them are having the same issue. At the time of the vital festival he shall receive a team, but until then we have to put him on on a team as a supplementary member. So without adeu, I would like to introduce Hector Alberic who retrieved the white king piece." he said as I ran onto the stage unexpectedly. "The only question I must ask you young is which team that collected a white piece would you like to join, at least until we can get your situation fully figured out?" Ozpin asked me completely blindsided me. I thought long and hard for about five minutes before coming to the conclusion that it would either have to be RWBY, ro JNPR. Both teams eyed me expectantly, before I decided.

"Sir I think I would like to join team RWBY, if thats okay with them that is?"

"We would be glad to have you Hector." Ruby said much to the dismay of Weiss.

"That settles that matter then, would team RWBY and Hector meat me in my office later. That is all, you are all dismissed."

* * *

**AN: So that's another chapter folks. As for the team Hector will get at about the time Sun shows up, I'm thinking about having you the readers send me OCs for that. A character sheet following the same format as Hectors' will be on my profile page by the time this is posted, so heck there if you're interested. If you make a character then send it to me via PM. As always please leave a review as it helps me to improve upon anything that I need to. I like it when you guys fav and follow, but to me reviews are more important than those.**


	7. The Badge And The Burden

Team RWBY and I stood in professor Ozpin's office as he and professor Goodwitch arrived. "So you all probably have some questions about how this going to work with being a temporary member of your team. To clarify some of the confusion, yes he will be staying in the same dorm room, you should learn to work with him as if he were a full member of the team, and no I will not reconsider his placement. Does that cover everything?" Ozpin said without blinking.

"Why won't you reconsider his placement? Boys and girls shouldn't share a room after age seven, it's just weird. Not to mention how I can't work with this neanderthal!" Weiss yelled at the headmaster.

"80% of all teams at Beacon have mixed genders and they do just fine. In fact 98% of all teams at beacon end up sharing a single bed by the end of their second year at Beacon, the rest join them by the end of their third year. How can you trust these people with your life if you can't simply share the same room with them due to a trivial matter such as gender. And if I remember correctly in the Emerald Forest you and collaborated more than once , now are there Any other questions?" Ozpin answered unfazed as footage of Weiss and I freezing the Nevermore's wings played on Goodwitch's extended scroll.

"Actually I do have another question. Will our dorm have an extra bed to accommodate an extra member?" Blake asked.

"I'm sorry but we have no spare beds to allocate to your dorm at this moment. A problem I'm sure you'll figure out a solution to. Thanks for reminding me of that ."

"When teams end up sharing a bed do you mean one twin sized or do they replace theirs with a bigger one?" Yang asked.

"Most of them push two or three of the beds together, while some will indeed ask for a king sized bed instead of four twin sized beds."

"I think we're done with questions for now. Thank you professor for your time." I say looking to the rest of the group for confirmation. They all nodded and thanked Ozpin and we made our way to our dorm thinking the whole way about a solution to our little predicament.

"I say he should sleep on the floor." Weiss said as we entered the room.

"Then he wouldn't be able to function to his fullest, and while he's a member of our team we need him to be able to do that." Blake said in my defence. Weiss just responded by scowling at Blake and then me.

"Why don't we push three of the beds together and us girls sleep in that one while Hector sleeps on the other." Yang suggested.

"No way am I sharing a bed with anyone. You can all go to hell if you think I would stoop so low as to do something like that!" Weiss yelled in response the suggestion.

"Okay then, Blake, Ruby, would you two be opposed to Hector sleeping in the same bed as us three, while Weiss sleeps in the other." Yang suggested as I remembered the hotel incident where her and I almost shared a bed, but I passed out on the floor instead.

"It would be efficient, assuming he doesn't try anything funny." Blake said glaring at me.

"I don't know, but if Yang trusts him enough to share a bed with him then what the heck I'm in." Ruby said absolutely astounding me, I figured she wouldn't want to because she would feel awkward about it.

"I can promise that I won't consciously molest any of you, but I am a cuddly sleeper and at least one of you will probably wake up with me snuggling you to some extent. And I will apologize in advanced if I do accidentally grab awkward locations on your bodies in my sleep, and will let you all kick my ass if you feel it necessary if I do." I say fully meaning every word that just came out of my mouth.

"Okay the we'll hold you to that." Yang said grinning.

"Let's just get the beds moved already, I'm tired." Blake said.

"You four are actually going to do this, aren't you? This is just plain immoral! And how could you two be okay with this?" Weiss asked as she pointed at Blake and Ruby.

"What's the big deal? It's not like we're having an orgy over here, we're only solving the problem of not having enough sleeping room. And if he tries anything on any of us between the three of us I think we could take him." Yang said slightly irritated.

I started moving the beds while Weiss and Yang continued to argue. Blake, Ruby, and I all got showered and ready for sleep before they finished said argument. After the four of us claimed a spot on the three beds pushed together. After an understandably awkward hour or so I found myself in a very deep sleep.

The Next Day

I Awoke only to find that all of us ended up in a spooning position with Blake holding Yang who was holding me, I myself was holding Ruby. The time was 5:30, I slip out of bed taking great care not to wake my friends up. If my brother was still alive this is when I would call him and tell him that I just slept with three beautiful girls on my first night after initiation. I got dressed in my uniform and decided to do some exploring. I found a nice place on the roof to relax and smoke a cigarette without setting off smoke alarms. I sat over the edge thinking for about an hour about my brother Alistair who died when I was 11.

I heard the door to the inside open and Ruby emerged stretching. We made eye contact and her face took on a worried look.

"Hector, you look sad. What's wrong?" She asked

"Oh just thinking about what ifs about my brother, what it would've been like if he'd lived."

"Those aren't healthy thoughts, I used to have those about my mom. They only bring you pain."

'That's right her mom died.' I thought to myself.

"Yeah but I can't help it, I miss him, and my sister's. My parents won't even let me send them letters, and I have no other way of contacting them. They don't have anything like a cellphone or scroll. I don't even know if they finally made came to a decision about going to signal this year."

"Yang told me about what your parents did to you when you got accepted to Beacon. It must be rough."

"It's just their way of distancing themselves in case I die like my brother. I don't truly blame them, even though it was a total dick move. You know hunting grimm was pretty much the family profession in my fathers family for as long as we can trace, and my brother Alistair was the first Alberic to die in combat in six generations."

"Wow, sounds like he over reacted a bit,"

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically.

"My dad didn't like the idea of Yang and I becoming huntresses, so he made sure we had great teachers. It was the only reason him and uncle Qrow became professors at signal."

"The only support I got was from my grandpa, and my sister's. My grandpa got me my armor, and he took my sister's so that they could get me Sol and Hati. While my parents wanted nothing to do with me. I've come to terms that my retirement will probably be in a casket, but I don't care. I was well versed in the use of aura at age 8 and had found my semblance at age 9. If I can do some good with my life then it is my obligation to do it damn it."

"That's how I look at it, if I can save lives I might as well. Life might not be a fairy tale, but we can make it better. And if we die so that someone else can live, then it was worth it."

"You know you and your sister have perfect timing when I'm down, first Yang at the bar giving me the hotel pass, and now when I was having depressing thoughts you showed up and helped me feel better. Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you two sometimes." I said cracking a smile.

"Are you and Yang secretly dating or something?"She asked me out of the blue.

"No. We aren't. I Mean we may flirt a lot, but we do it in a friendly kind of way not a lovers kind of way. Why do You ask?"

"Nothing, let's head back and get unpacked. We also have to get ready for classes." She said before darting back inside.

We got back to the dorm and both Blake and Yang were awake and dressed. I checked the time again it was 7:30. Ruby grabbed a sports whistle, she then woke Weiss up by blowing said whistle in her ear causing her to jump out of bed and land on the floor.

"Good morning team RWBY! as your leader I declare that our first order of business is... decorating." Ruby said cheerfull as ever.

"What?" Weiss asked still half asleep.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding up her suitcase as it burst open spilling its contents onto the floor."And clean." She added.

After Weiss got dressed the four girls got unpacked and had me move some furniture.

"Why aren't you unpacking Hector?" Ruby asked my.

"I only have some clothes, and I thought I would let you girls have the dressers because I'm only going to be here for a little while." I responded.

"Oh. That works I guess."

We spent a great amount of time getting things in the room set up so that it fit our needs.

"Now next on the agenda.. classes" Ruby said with a severe lack of enthusiasm. "We have a few classes together to, starting with grimm studies at nine." She continued until Weiss cut her off yelling.

"It's 8:55 you dunce, I am not going to be late on the first day!" She bolted out of the dorm when she finished her sentence.

"Well girls I'm out of here." I said as I opened the window and jumped out . I hit the ground running straight towards the main building.

I got to class with two minutes to spare, one minute later teams RwBY and JNPR came barrelling into the room. Instantly Weiss shot me a glare and asked me "How in Monty's name did you get here before us?"

"There is a perfectly good window in our room. Honestly with your glyphs I'm surprised you didn't use the ninja door first."

"Ninja door?" She asked confused.

"Windows are just doors on the exterior walls of a building to ninjas."

The bell then rang signaling us to take a seat. The professor began his lecture "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of grimm go by many names, but I simply refer to them as prey.. and you will too upon graduating from this fine facility." He began telling stories that had nothing to do with the class. I was too busy paying attention to my teammates antics which seemed to annoy Weiss. Ruby had one hell of an impressive balancing act going on, an book on top of an apple balancing on the tip of a pencil. Once she dropped that I noticed Blake nose deep in a book, and Yang sleeping.

'Why has Blake seemed familiar since the day we met?'

I then spotted Ruby drawing fiercely, when she finished she held up a crappy drawing of professor Port with stink lines coming off of him labeled professor poop. I snickered a bit before drawing a pig version of professor Port labeling it professor pork. When I held it up he called me out.

"Mr. Alberic may I see that drawing you have there?"

"It's not finished yet." I say erasing the label.

"What is it that you are drawing then?"

"You as a warthog sir. In your stories you sound ad determined as an adult warthog who will viciously fight off intruders in their territory no matter how big or small, even at the cost of their own lives." I say the first excuse that comes to mind.

"That's actually a brilliant comparison lad, if that's how you take notes then please continue." he said before continuing his lecture.

'He actually bought that BS, This class is gonna be easy as fuck.' I thought to myself.

His lecture continued for some time before he started going on about what qualities a hunter had to have. With each trait he listed Weiss's glare at Ruby intensified. He finally asked. "Now who here among you belives themselves to embody these traits?"

"I do sir." Weiss said as she shot up from her seat not giving anyone else a chance to even answer.

"Well then go get changed and we'll see about that."

When Weiss got back in her normal clothes with Myrtnaster in her hands the rest of team RWBY started to cheer as professor Port let a Boarbatusk out of a cage in the corner of the room.

"Go weiss, show them who's boss!" Ruby said cheering.

"Kick it's ass and represent team RWBY" Yang joined in.

"Fight well!" Blake said finishing the cheer session.

"Ruby, I'm trying to concentrate!" Weiss yelled only scolding Ruby.

"Sorry." Ruby said with a defeated look on her face.

Weiss charged the Boarbatusk attacking its face like a total newbie, so much for all those years of training. Martynaster got stuck in its tusks and got ripped right out of her hands.

'Her grip is too weak,' I thought to myself.

"Now what will you without your weapon? I can't wait to see how you'll cope." Profesor Port said imitating a referee.

"Go for its stomach there's no armor there." Ruby instructed Weiss who just glared at her and started to complain.

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"Shut up and just kill it already!" I finally yell.

After I yelled at he she used a glyph to flip the beast over and stabbed it in the gut. After a few seconds of struggling of went limp and started smoking. Weiss stormed out of the room before professor port could congratulate her. The bell rang and Ruby used her semblance presumably to catch up to Weiss. I gathered my things and walked out of the room only to see Ruby sitting up against a wall with tears swelling in her eyes.

"I'm guessing the talk with Weiss didn't go so well?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Do you think Ozpin made a mistake making me leader?"

"It's way too early to tell. Personally I don't think so. Yes you may be younger than us, yes you may be somewhat childish, but you are the one he chose. That means you are the one he seen most fit to lead out of you four girls. My brother had never known Ozpin to make a mistake like that, and neither have I." I said sitting next to her.

"He's right you know." The great wizard revealing himself.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked him.

"Ruby it's only been one day. I have made more mistakes than any man woman or child on this planet, and I don't consider your appointment as leader one of them." Ozpin said with his abnormally high level of wisdom.

I stood up ."Come on Ruby we have homework." I say as I offer a hand which she took. We said our goodbyes to Ozpin and began heading for our dorm.

We got to the dorm and found a note on the door saying that Blake and Yang had gone to the library to do their homework.

"Should we go meet them in the library?" Ruby asked me.

"You can go if you want to, but i'm staying here."

"Oh. Well okay then. If you need me I'll be in the library." she said as she exited the dorm.

I finish the assignment in about ten minutes, and as I go to leave to go smoke Weiss walks in.

"Hey Hector. Doy happen to know where Ruby is by any chance?" she asks me after a brief look around the room.

"You looking to make up for earlier?" I ask in response.

"Yeah, I realize that I may have crossed a line or two."

"You we may just get along yet." I say cracking a slight smile.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you being here, but it's only for a little while. So I'll deal with it as best I can." She says.

"Her and the rest should be getting back from the library sometime soon. Why don't you sit down and we can try to work out any issues that you have with me in the meantime?"

"Don't push it, when I said that I'll deal with it I didn't mean that I wanted to be friends."

"Well can't say I didn't try. Well Ice Queen if you don't want to talk I won't force you. But just try not to make Ruby cry again, who knows what Yang will do next time."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well I'm out I'll be back eventually. If anyone asks I'll be on the roof."

"Alright."

After my pathetic attempt at a conversation with Weiss I left the room and met the other three on my way to the roof. I told Blake and Yang to give Ruby and Weiss a moment alone so Blake went back to the library for a while. Yang followed me to the roof.

"So Hector I've been meaning to ask you about something, Ever since we Got to beacon you it seems like you and Ruby seem to be getting pretty close. Do you like her?"

"As in a romantic way?" She nodded. "I'm not really sure how to answer that one honestly. I didn't really talk to her as much at signal as I did you, and now we're teammates so yeah we've grown closer. But I don't really feel anything romantic for anyone right now. Funny you should ask though, she asked me a really similar question about you this morning." I said lighting a cigarette.

"I see." she said with slight disappointment.

"Honestly I think she reminds me of my sisters. and that gets to me in more ways than one."

"How so?"

"It reminds me about two of the most important people in my life that I can't contact at the moment. How do you think?"

"Good point. So I don't think any of us have even bothered to ask your sister's names."

"Ceara, and Genna. Their names might mean opposite things but they are identical in more ways than one. Identical twins tend to be that way."

Our conversation turned into small talk after that for about ten minutes then we headed back to the dorm. No real conversations took place after that. Eventually we all got ready and went to bed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the long break people. An accident interfered with my writing schedule. Expect less frequent updates, but longer chapters. As always please review.**


	8. Ranking Test

**AN: I know I said at the end of the last chapter to expect less frequent chapters as well as longer chapters. Well that doesn't apply to this chapter in particular, as I couldn't sleep last night and wrote this when the idea popped into my head. It takes place sometime between The Badge And The Burden and Jaundice because in cannon there are weeks in between them.**

* * *

Combat Training Class 11:30 AM

"Today you will be fighting mechanized enemies in order to determine what rank on missions you will be eligible to take part in once freshmen students are able to take on missions. The average rank of your team determines what sort of missions you'll be able to face. The enemies will not stop coming until your aura is in the red or you forfeit, and will gradually get harder to defeat. Are there any questions?" Goodwitch said explaining

"Yeah professor. We aren't going to get seriously injured are we?" Jaune asked slightly fearfully.

"Mr. Arc, the drones you will be fighting Are discontinued military equipment that have been equipped with measures to prevent serious injury or accidental death." Goodwitch replied.

"How much damage is acceptable to inflict on them?" I ask with a grin.

"We restock every year so feel free to cut loose."

"Won't it take days to do this one at a time?" Blake asked.

"We will be going to the training gyms and all twenty of you will start at the same time. After everyone is finished ranks will be displayed on the announcement board in the gym. Now some of you may have a semblance that gives you a distinct advantage against robotic enemies, you know who you are, and the test will be quite different. You will go one on one with a veteran huntsman, and they will determine your ranking." Goodwitch said finishing all necessary explanation.

We all got numbers before we went to the training gym. We all went into the training rooms corresponding with our numbers. In My room I was met with a not so pleasant surprise named Altan Alberic.

"Hello son, I'm here take you home." My Father said.

My father is a man three inches shorter than myself. He has a much less muscular build than I do. He has long maroon colored hair and a gray goatee. He is clad in heavy golden armor. He isn't a man to underestimate, and I see he rebuilt his weapon.

"You can't do that Altan." I said sparing no feelings as the venom in my voice would scare a cobra.

"I thought I taught you respect. Next time you refer to me by my first name I will punish you."

"How does a coward like you intend to make me go, last I knew you wouldn't even touch a weapon. Let alone point it at your son."

"I arranged it with Ozpin to take you back when I win in a fight against you."

"You're assuming that you can survive a fight with me let alone win." My rage at facing this man is causing me to lose control of my semblance. I can feel it activating at 60%.

"I am going to beat you. Then you are going to have a talk with your sisters and tell them how foolish they have been as of late. Get them to drop out of Signal and pursue a safe career."

"So they did decide to go into the family business. They'll be fine. You're worrying yourself into an early grave Altan."

He charged me with great speed drawing a replica of his old weapon and slashing at my face. I barely managed to dodge the blade of the rifle sword, only for him to land a punch to my throat.

"Cheap shot Altan." I said gripping my throat.

"Still haven't learned your lesson?" He asked as he went for a roundhouse kick aimed at my head which I blocked with my forearm. With his free hand he snapped his fingers causing a small shock wave that blew me back about two feet, leaving my ears ringing.

"You aren't the only one whose semblance is dangerous boy."

His semblance allows him to create shockwaves with small actions like snapping his fingers, clapping, or clicking his tongue.

I drew Sol and Hati with dust rounds loaded shooting at him. He stopped the bullets with shockwaves. He came in for another slash, but this time I smashed into the blade of his weapon with the butt of Sol, snapping it like a twig.

"And I went through all the trouble of rebuilding this thing to. Well looks like it's time to get serious."

He spun around me and delivered an uppercut to my side and unleashed a volley of shockwaves that would've scrambled my organs had I not been wearing armor. Enduring the sudden upset stomach and awkward feeling in the rest of my body I grabbed his head and brought it down smashing it into my knee. After I hit his face up against my knee three times I threw him across the room into a wall.

"I thought that would've at least made you fall to your knees and vomit uncontrollably." My father said standing up with an obviously broken nose.

"If my armor wasn't so impact resistant it would've." I say still fighting the urge to puke.

"I see. That just means I have to aim for your head!" He yelled charging me again.

This time he started aiming all of his punches at my head. This is looking bad, if I block his fists I'll have broken bones, if i dodge them he'll release shockwaves right next to my head severely fucking up my ears and general orientation. I up the output of my semblance to 200% and frantically start punching at his face and chest. We continually exchanged blows for about three or four minutes before he was no longer able to breathe do to all of the dents in his torso armor. He frantically tried to run from me so he could remove his armor, but I grabbed his ankle and swung him around like a he was weightless smashing him on the ground over and over until a buzzer went off. Goodwitch came in and pulled me off of him with what I'm guessing was telekinetic powers, as she removed his armor the same way. The man regained consciousness he turned to me panting.

"You're a monster, you almost killed me, your own father!" He yelled with fear in his eyes.

"If you ever harass me or the my sisters about our chosen path in life again I might just finish you off. A father teaches his children how to survive in life no matter what path they walk. A father supports his children, instead of disowning them for following their dreams. A father stands strong in the face of anything life throws at them. You crumbled like dead leaf under the first tragedy that presented itself in the presence of your children. You are no father anymore, you are a coward who let the loss of one child prevent you from raising the rest of them properly. As far as I'm concerned you're just some asshole telling us what to do." With each sentence that left my mouth the shell of a man before me got closer and closer to tears. "That being said Altan, if you should decide to start actually act like the father that the girls deserve, you might be able to save their opinions of you."

"What about you, how can I make it up to you?" He asked as the tears started flowing down his face.

"You can start by buying my sister's both a scroll and giving them my contact info. We can work things out from there."

"Consider it done."

"Okay. Now professor believe I had a test to take."

"Your father may be out of practice, but he is a decently skilled veteran huntsman. Fighting him was your test."

"Damn and I was looking towards ripping my way through armies upon armies of military robots. I was hoping to shatter my brothers record."

"Your brother is the sole reason that we have some students fight a veteran huntsman instead of robotic drones."

'So he did use his semblance!' I internally yelled in realization that him using his electromaster semblance would've made taking un robots so easy that hi record of seven thousand nothing, if anything I'm surprised he didn't get bored sooner.

"If I don't need to stay here I'm going to go get changed then." I said feeling my aura running low.

"Very well then." Goodwitch said approvingly.

I took my leave and glanced at the ranking board on the way out. So far I'm tied in first with Pyrrha both of us fought a veteran huntsman so it displayed the number of drones they are equal to which is 5000, Yang and Nora tied in second with 4500, Ruby in third with 4379, Blake Ren and Weis tied for fourth with 4298. Jaune was dead last with only six robots defeated. When I got to the locker room I went straight into the bathroom finding a stall to stop fighting the effects of the shockwaves and release my semblance in. Vomiting more violently than Jaune on an airship and falling to my side trembling like an epileptic at a dubstep concert. I laid there for a few minutes until I heard voices approaching.

"Stop, please no." Jaune said as Cardin dragged him into the bathroom by his hair.

"Come on it's not so bad unless someone just took a shit." Cardin said in a sarcastic tone.

I walked out of the stall I was in and shot Cardin a look that would certainly be lethal if looks could kill.

"What do you want jackass? Can't you see we're busy here."

"Release your grip on my friend. NOW!" I say booming my voice through the room.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to listen to you?" Cardin asked in the most arrogant tone I believe I've ever heard.

I don't respond with words. I simply punch him in the face. knocking him on his ass. I put my hand on Jaun's shoulder we nodded at each other, and we walk out of the bathroom

"If this becomes a problem tell me and I'll handle it." I say trying to help.

"I can handle myself." He said walking away without giving me a chance to respond.

'Great. Another prideful son of a bitch'


	9. Introducing the rest of Team ABRN

**AN:** Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, but it is still something that is important. The next chapter will be out some time within the next week or so if I can help it. So I now have a team for hector they shall be known as team ABRN (pronounced auburn). So thanks to the five people who gave me characters, next time I'll leave a reminder at the end of every chapter so that people don't forget. I have to say I got some other great ones other than these three, but these three just clicked in my head as perfect not only for teaming up with Hector but each other as well. Every OC sent to me was great, it's just that the rest wouldn't exactly work well as a team with Hector. Now without further adieu I present the character sheets for Hector's teammates.

* * *

**Name: **Nila Nightraven

**Age: **19

**Race: **Mongoose Faunus Mistral born

**Gender: **Female

**Nickname: **

**Personality: **She comes across as a cocky big sister type. But under the bravado she is the kind of girl who worries about everything down to the last detail. She hates snakes and snake like objects with a passion. She has mild OCD about cleanliness. As worrisome as she is she isn't a coward.

**Appearance: **5'7" 128 lbs. Her eyes are a dark shade of red. Mongoose ears as well as a small tail are her faunus traits. She has dark brown hair that she keeps in three braids that run down to the middle of her back with another braid that goes down the side of her face.

**Clothing: **She wears a black leather jacket over a white button up shirt and brown leather pants with black boots. Her jacket has slight armor plating over her decently large chest.

**Weapon Name: **Gae Bolg (Her Spear) and Faithkeeper (Her Shield)

**Weapon Description: **A spear with the capability to transform into an assault rifle, she stores it in its rifle form on her back. She also has a collapsible shield that folds into a vambrace on her left hand.

**General Combat Style: **She tends to be very defencive about fighting, waiting for her target to come to her. She only really uses the assault rifle form of her spear against flying opponents, when fleeing, or to lay covering fire as needed.

**Designated Color:** Brown

**Symbol: **The silhouette of a mongoose head.

**Semblance: **Aggro, she fires a bolt of her own aura that causes the target to literally forget about every life form other than her for about an hour. She can only target one opponent at a time, so this is usually reserved for larger foes or ones that are about to harm her friends.

**Moral Alignment: ** Lawful Good

**Bio: **She had as normal of a childhood as a faunus can. She grew to idolize Pyrrha while she was attending Sanctum alongside her. She looked up to Pyrrha so much that it influenced her weapon of choice. She ended up going to Haven Thinking that Pyrrha was going to be there since it's in Mistral, and was very disappointed when she wasn't.

* * *

**Name: ** Brina Mahogany

**Age: **17

**Race: **Half Squirrel faunus, Atlas born

**Gender: **Female

**Nickname: **Hells engineer (She always has new stuff that she builds, and quite a bit of it is the very definition of overkill)

**Personality: **She has a very positive and quirky personality despite being somewhat calm and docile. She is obsessed with technology and is often found building something to assist her or her teammates in her freetime. She is an incredibly talented engineer and marksman. She smiles most of the time and doesn't let lifes troubles get her down. She isn't a very modest or reserved person who takes jokes about her small chest by claiming to be proud of her A-cup.

**Appearance: ** Height of 5'1" .Weight of 111 lbs. She has short grey hair to go with the squirrel ears and tail that she has. She has brown eyes.

**Clothing: **She usually wears a mechanic's jumpsuit in her free time, sometimes removing the top having varying pieces of clothing on under it. She always wears goggles with a crosshair pattern around her neck only putting them over her eyes when she works. Her combat gear is a Fully Integrated Combat Suit, or FICS for short. It is a body enhancing suit of armor strengthening feature, a joint locking mechanism, and a heads up display. It isn't bullet or stab proof, it is slash resistant, it does run on dust-batteries, and does malfunction sometimes, but she is working on it to prevent future problems.

**Weapon Name: (**RG,S-MK-12) Short for Railgun Sniper Mark 12.

**Weapon Description: **The RG,S-MK-12 is the only weapon she doesn't switch out ever. It is exactly as it sounds. A huge railgun sniper that she has to wear her FICS to be able to withstand the recoil from firing it.

**General Combat Style:** If it's a big target she perches herself of a high place and snipes at their joints and other weak points if shooting its head doesn't work. If it's a small target she tests out whatever she built and brought with her on it.

**Designated Color: **Grey

**Symbol:** A silhouette of a wrench.

**Semblance: **Thought. It's a passive semblance that makes her think at twelve times the normal speed of a person,.

**Moral Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral.

**Bio: **Her father is a faunus mechanic, and her mother is a human engineer who works at the Schnee company. She grew up in the most racist kingdom on remnant, and as such didn't have any friends growing up. Her mother and father let her use each of their respective workshops when they weren't so she has developed her talent over a long period of time. She decided to be a huntress on a whim after realizing how great she was at building weapons.

* * *

**Name: **Rufus Grippli

**Age: **18

**Race: **Frog Faunus, Vacuo

**Gender: **Male

**Nickname: **Froggy (Against his will)

**Personality: **Outspoken**. **He tends to be painfully honest. He is a smartass. Doesn't act as if he likes doing anything that he doesn't somehow benefit from. He does what he wants, not to say that he is spoiled, he gives absolutely zero shits. Despite how he acts he is actually a kind individual.

**Appearance: **He is 6 foot even, and weighs 193 is of a slender build. His eyes have amber irises with horizontal slit pupils. He has somewhat pale skin. His hair is shoulder length, and unkempt of a dark salmon coloring.

**Clothing: **He wears a brown leather vest over a grey long sleeved shirt. He has somewhat baggy black pants with grey athletic shoes.

**Weapon Name: **Nightbane Legacy

**Weapon Description: **Twin sickles that form to a blowgun with flute like buttons that each inject the water that he spits with dust properties. His sickles themselves have no elemental properties.

**General Combat Style: **Usually he relies on his dust enhanced water bullets. When things do get up close and personal he isn't afraid to cut his enemies

**Designated Color: **Aqua

**Symbol: **A silhouetted frog hand.

**Semblance: **Spitting water that's pressurized to the point that it may as well be a bullet if you're closer than 90 feet, or for those of you who use the metric system about 27 and a half meters.

**Moral Alignment: **Chaotic Neutral

**Bio: **He lived in an orphanage before he ran away at age ten to avoid a man from the Schnee company adopting him and treating him as a slave. An old couple took him in and trained him, he later found that the old couple were his mother's parents, and that his parents are alive. Their reason for leaving him as a baby was simply that they didn't feel ready for a kid, so they figured that they would leave him to someone who was. He decided to become a hunter pretty much as a fuck you to his parents for leaving him. That's also a big reason for his behavior.

* * *

**PS:** I really wasn't complaining about the lack of submissions I realize that I should've brought it up more than once. And the other OC's that I got might just make cameo appearances from time to time, though there were only three more. BTW I'm still accepting OC's for other roles, just not for Hectors team anymore. If I enough great OC's than I might just have to write another fic revolving around the OC's I decided not to use.


	10. In Memory Of Monty Oum

Dear all RWBY fans, most of us have heard by now about the passing of Monty Oum, I'd like to start something in his honor. When you read RWBY fanfics you may notice that we tend to say Monty, or Oum instead of God, Jesus, or other various words for example "Holy Oum" instead of "Holy Shit". I would like to change that from some kind of inside joke to a sign of respect for him and all who mourn him. If you agree with me than show your support by doing this In your RWBY fics. If you have no fic nor any intention of writing one I implore you to find a fic or RP in need of an OC and make one to show your support. You may not see this as an act that has real meaning, but he made note of how much he liked the fact that people made OCs and fan fiction, so if you have no other way to show respect then these simple acts show our love and respect. We the fandom will never forget him, so show your support in what ever way you can, even if it's just changing your wording of some phrases, or making a character.

P.S. If I hear one more person talk of the running gag about Monty's lack of sleep I'm going to flip a wig.


	11. Jaundice

**AN: ****I have officially switched word processors and have been doing revisions on old chapters. So if the time last updated changes without a chapter being added then just. Also sorry about the Rankings chapter. I realize now that it was the biggest POS I've ever written, it's a disgrace, and as such is now subject to complete rewrite instead of just revision. I should've been more thorough about everything. At some point I'll go back and change what I feel needs it. But enough rambling. On with the story**

* * *

Three weeks have passed since the ranking test and I've managed to get in contact with my sisters since my father took my words seriously and got them scrolls. My father also came out of retirement and calls from time to time, unlike my mother who is still unsupportive of all of us.

I sit there with Team RWBY and JNPR who all except Jaune seem to be listening to some random rant that Nora went on about some Ursi or something. I tend to tune out Nora as background noise when she starts telling stories, they always go the same, Ren corrects her after every sentence and then it was all a dream. My mind was on more important matters, like how Jaune got slaughtered in combat training this morning. I was wondering if he was hiding something, because if he could only beat six AK100s then there's no way that he got here on combat prowess. I realize that Ozpin made him leader of team JNPR for his tactical thinking rather than his fighting skill, but this is ridicules the bastard from team CRDL that ranked second lowest defeated six-hundred, literally a hundred times more than Jaune.

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked out of concern.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that you seem very not okay." Ruby said jumping into the conversation.

"I'm fine see." He said while putting a fake smile and giving us all a thumbs up.

"Bullshit." I say looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yeah Cardin's dead set on making your life a living hell." Yang said resting her head on her hand with her elbow on the table.

"Ooh I know WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora said in a tone that was way too happy to be discussing violence in.

"Oh come on Cardin, we just mess around. Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

We all began a flashback about one of the many times that Cardin caused Jaune's shield to get stuck in a door by activating it as he walked by.

"He was just interested in how it works, and still hasn't figured it out, so he'll probably do it again."

Another flashback. The first thing that happened was Jaune getting stuffed into a rocket locker and getting launched by Cardin. Then he turned around to see me standing there glaring at him with my arms crossed. I then proceeded to forcefully shove him into one himself before launching him off to Monty knows where. That's when I turned around seen Goodwitch was standing there glaring at me with the coldest look I'd ever seen to this point before she used her telekinetic abilities to shove me in a rocket locker and launch me with instructions to retrieve Cardin and Jaune. A task that took several hours if I may add.

"Fine, so he's a jerk. But it's not like he's only a jerk to me he's a jerk to everyone, see." Jaune said pointing.

"Ow that hurts!" Some rabbit Faunus said as Cardin yanked on her ears while his team, all of which including Cardin were strangely enough wearing their combat armor while everyone else wore uniforms, cheered him on.

"Nora I might just have to steal your idea about breaking his bones." I said as I stood up and began walking towards the scene of what I can only describe as an atrocity despite some slight protest.

"See I told you they're real." Cardin said as he tightened his grip and pulled harder.

"What a freak!" Russell Trush said as he laughed.

I grabbed Cardin's wrist and began to squeeze activating my semblance a little to compensate for the armor on the appendage. "If you don't let go then neither will I." I said blaring killing intent at the boy.

"Oh yeah?" He responded by twisting the poor girl's ears slightly causing her to drop to her knees and scream out in pain.

"Last chance douchebag let go or you won't be grabbing anything for a very long time!" I yelled as I tightened my grip causing his flimsy armor to start to buckle under the pressure.

We glared at each other for a couple seconds before he started to wince at the pain of my fingers digging into his wrist. He let go of her and she fell to the ground crying due to the bruises that I could clearly see forming on her ears. I let go of Cardin as per our agreement and helped the crying girl up. I looked to my temporary team and motioned to the girl and then the door, they nodded and I took her hand and began leading her to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry that my interference hurt more than it helped, I thought that after I decked Cardin a few weeks ago that he would've listened a bit better, But it seems that I underestimated the thickness of his skull. I'm Hector Alberic, if this ever happens again he won't get a warning, just broken bones."

"What do you want in return? Please don't say anything make me do anything sexual, I'm saving myself for marriage." She said trembling with fear still not having stopped crying.

"It's called being a decent person for Monty's sake! You don't owe me anything. I'm actually kind of offended that you would think of me like that. Seriously what kind of man would I be if I made a crying hurt woman fuck me for helping her with some thugs?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that so many guys offered me protection for 'favors' if you get the meaning."

"If they bother you again I'll kick their asses to, just tell me and I'll help. It's no big deal."

"Really, no strings attached?"

"No strings. What the hell do I look like a puppeteer? I'm not that kind of man. In fact those kind of people piss me off."

She gave me an unbelievable look of relief before saying to me "Thank you. Even if it didn't go the way you planned you don't know how much it means that you stepped up, I wish more humans cared enough to help, without asking for something in return at least. Oh and I'm Velvet Scarlatina." She finished with a slight blush as we arrived at the infirmary. After I made sure that a member of the medical staff was in I left her in their care. On my way back to the dorm I spotted team CRDL attempting to pry Cardin's vambrace off as it was stuck on his arm with a clear imprint from my grip.

When I got to the dorm I grabbed my things for Dr. Oobleck's history class. I noticed that I had about a half an hour until I needed to be there. I made it to class well before class began and noticed Blake sitting alone. I decided to take this chance to ask her in a private setting about something that had been bugging me since the day I met her.

"Hey Blake, this may seem weird to ask, but did we meet before we came to Beacon? You looked really familiar that night and I just thought I'd ask."

"It was six years ago, that's all I'm going to say."

"Oh come on you gotta tell me more than that, you act as if it's a bad thing that I know you."

"For my purpose it kind of is."

"Wait a minute, you came to Beacon to run from something didn't you?"

"Sort of."

I thought long and hard about six years ago, about anybody that I could remember, about major events, and anything that could possibly lead me to an answer. I could feel the answer coming when Yang interrupted my train of thought.

"Hector, Blake, there you guys are!" Yang said cutting my thought off at the absolute worst possible time.

"Hector, we'll talk later." Blake said somewhat panicked.

"Fine by me."

"Ooh, the unstoppable juggernaut, and the silent black beauty have a secret. How juicy?" Yang said jokingly.

"Oh cram it Yang, or should I tell her in detail about that one time in sparring class at Signal that you accidently won by your feminine wiles." I said in a serious tone.

"The teasing stops now." Yang said embarrassed.

"I thought so."

"Wait what?" Blake asked with a very puzzled look.

"Nothing you need to know about, unless Yang starts teasing you too much that is." I said with a huge grin on my face.

After that people began flooding the classroom, so we took our seats and changed the topic of our conversation.

"So your teammates should be arriving in about two weeks. Have you and Ozpin talked about the arrangements yet?" Blake asked trying to find a topic of conversation.

"I'm supposed to find him after class today to talk about it. According to him he and the other headmasters have been reviewing the footage from each of our individual initiations and have come to the consensus that either some girl from Atlas or I will most likely be the leader. He is going to provide me with some basic info on all of them later today. Stuff like a slight background and behavior analysis, as well as their combat style and semblance. Nothing that infringes on their privacy, but enough to get a general sense of who they are. I do know however that I'm going to be the only human on the team, which is fine I mean I'm not a racist or anything like that. I believe that people should be judged by who they are, not what they are. In fact six years ago I Helped with a Faunus rights protest with my mom, and they really seemed to like having human support."

Then the realization dawned on me about where I knew Blake. Before I could say anything Dr. Oobleck entered and class began.

'It seems like timing is my worst enemy' I think as I inwardly curse myself for not figuring it out sooner.

Class today was about the Faunus uprising, and it was very boring until we got to the battle of Fort Castle. Battles that take place in poorly named locations always seem to be the most interesting in my opinion.

"So who can tell me what advantage the Faunus used to defeat General Lagune's troops at the battle of Fort Castle during the third year of the war?" Dr. Oobleck asked while zipping around the room at speeds that made you dizzy if you tried to follow.

Cardin threw a pencil at Jaune who was taking a nap at the current time.

"Huh, What?" Jaune said as he awoke from his brief slumber.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Arc, now can you tell me how the Faunus used to win the battle of Fort Castle?"

"Uh yeah the Faunus had..." He looked towards Blake Pyrrha and I for help and we began gesturing at him for a second before I put my arm up over the girls who made hand binoculars and would probably confuse the poor boy, and covered my eyes then began opening my fingers trying to tell him it was sight related.

"It was definitely sight related."

"Very good, now what exactly about their sight?"

"Uh… I forgot." Jaune said admitting defeat.

Cardin chuckled at this earning a stern look from Oobleck.

"Mr. Winchester, maybe you'd like to shed some light on the subject?"

"I don't know what kind of 'sight advantage' that he was talking about, but I do know that it' a hell of a lot easier to train an animal than a person." Cardin said in a tone so arrogant that it made me want to break his jaw right here and now. At this statement Oobleck just shook his head while looking down.

"What a shame. It was prejudice views just like that one that started the war in the first place." Dr. Oobleck said in the most serious tone I've heard him speak in so far.

"It was night vision. Most Faunus have been recorded to have nearly perfect night vision. He was inexperienced and tried to ambush the Faunus in their sleep and paid the price for his arrogance." Blake said confidently.

"That's a brilliant Ms. Belladonna!"

"Maybe if he'd paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said looking Cardin dead in the eyes.

"You wanna go bitch!" Cardin shouted as he stood up and started at Blake.

I stood up and blocked his path. Not that I don't think that Blake can handle herself or anything. I'm just looking for an excuse to pummel that asshole, and attacking my teammate is perfect.

"Move!" Cardin yelled in my face.

"MR. WINCHESTER, SIT DOWN!" Dr. Oobleck boomed from the front of the room.

"Tch." Cardin complied. Then I sat down as well.

"You and Mr. Arc stay here and see me after class, Mr. Alberic you can come see me in my office after your meeting with the headmaster." Oobleck said sternly.

'Fuck!'

The rest of class was an independent work time. When class let out I left quickly and went to Ozpin's office as instructed.

"Hector there you are. Please have a seat." He said pointing at a chair across the desk from him. He handed me a thin folder and said "I'll keep this brief since you have a meeting with Dr. Oobleck to get to."

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm the headmaster, nothing happens in this school that I'm not aware of. Now on to business. This folder is for your eyes only, it contains a basic summary of your future team. Each one of you are seeing this info, so don't think that you're violating privacy. You are to return this file to me within three days, or face detention with Glynda for a week. You are dismissed."

After my brief meeting with Ozpin I went to see Dr. Oobleck in his office.

"Mr. Alberic. I'm sure that you are wondering why you were called here. Well you aren't in trouble. I quite admire your willingness to throw yourself into the fray to defend your comrades. I am however obligated to ask you not to do that again in my classroom. Not that I'll punish you if you indeed do decide to it again, I just have to tell you to refrain from such actions. That'll be all Mr. Alberic you're free to go."

"Alright sir, I'll see you next time." I say in response to the, actually I'm not sure what to call that, maybe an obligatory scolding?

I decided to go to my normal spot on the roof to read up on my future team, and smoke a cigarette. I opened the door and my hypothesis from earlier about timing just keeps becoming truer and truer.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Jaune was yelling this at Pyrrha.

"But why Jaune?"

"My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha was being surprisingly calm for someone who was getting yelled at.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero! I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

"It doesn't make you any worse anybody else, it makes you human." I say revealing my presence.

"Hector!? How long have you been here?" Jaune asked.

"Since your shocking confession. Now I'm going to sit down over there and smoke while reading confidential documents, so at the very least try to stop yelling at Pyrrha."

"What? That's it, you're just gonna sit there and pretend that you didn't hear that?" Jaune asked me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw brown hair in a style that I only know of one who has it.

"I was just in Ozpin's office a few minutes ago and he said and I quote 'I'm the headmaster, there's nothing that happens in this school that I'm not aware of.' Meaning that he knows about your transcripts, and still made you leader. I think that for you combat skills aren't your biggest asset, it's you brain. Now fucking use it for once and accept the damn help."

"Maybe he missed my transcripts."

"No, it's obvious that you aren't skilled enough to be here. Now someone is offering you a chance to change that fact, and you're just going to figuratively spit in her face. Think about it, a world renowned fighter is offering to train you. And you're letting your pride stop you from accepting it. That's just stupid Jaune and you know it."

"What do you know?! I have a family reputation to uphold, you don't!" Jaune started yelling at me.

"You know nothing of my family! Until the ranking test I was the black sheep of the family because I chose to attend Beacon! The only person who offered me any real help died five years ago! Now I get the privilege of watching someone who needs help but doesn't want it throw it away!"

"I don't need help!"

At this I walked over to him and gave him a simple shove that knocked him to the ground before saying "If you didn't need help you would still be standing up."

"Guys please stop fighting." Pyrrha said sounding scared.

"This isn't a fight, he's not hurt. I'm just trying to show him that he's being less than intelligent at the moment."

"Hector I fucking hate you!"

"Real mature Jaune, fine if you ever come to your senses then we can talk more, until then fuck off!" I said as I jumped off the roof activating my semblance to 80%. I landed and remembered what I was doing before that whole debacle. As I walked to the cliff side I looked back and saw Cardin standing next to Jaune.

'This isn't going to end well.' I thought as I lit a cigarette.

* * *

**AN: So that's a wrap for the Jaundice arc. Tell me what you think, should Cardin redeem himself after the Forever Fall incident there is a poll up on my profile please vote. The voting stops when I post the chapter for Forever Fall which wont be next because I feel like posting an in between chapter for some reason. Also Yang or Ruby, which one should Hector end up with, or should they get in a polygamist relationship? That one won't be a poll because I want to hear everyone's reasons for their decision, also the deadline for that decision won't be until some point way into the future. As always please review, it helps more than you would think. **


	12. Talks, and Hector's new ride

**AN: I figure that since there are so many time skips in RWBY I'll open up every chapter that goes with cannon that I don't post an in between chapter with something like a journal entry talking about the unimportant events between chapters to explain what happened in a nutshell. The documents on the rest of future team ABRN that Hector read were essentially their character sheets without details on the girls' chest sizes, or their clothing, so if you forgot about them just go and reread the chapter Introducing the rest of Team ABRN.**

* * *

I'm still pissed about how Jaune acted last night, but I realize on the flipside that I got out of line as well. First things first though I need to talk to Blake. And since it's a weekend we can actually talk. I decided to go to the only logical place to find Blake, the library.

"Alright girls, I'm going to the library." I say to the rest of the team who were sitting around bored out of their minds.

"Oh can I go with you?" Ruby asked with the puppy eyes of doom.

"I really need to go alone this time."

"Please Hector."

"No I actually do need to go alone this time. When I or if I get back today we can go to Vale and hang out, but for now I have some private business with two of our friends." I said after standing up and assuming a serious tone.

"Fine." Ruby said crossing her arms and taking up a pouting expression.

I left the dorm and headed for the library in search of the silent one of team RWBY. After searching the library for about five minutes I found my target.

"Blake we need to finish our talk from yesterday."

"Let's find a more private place to talk." She said as she stood up closing her book.

We found ourselves in one of the conference rooms in the library often used for mission debriefings, needless to say the walls are pretty damn soundproof.

"I figured it out, you were at that protest six years ago. I just have to ask, why the bow?"

"That's a long story. Let's just say it's a hell of a lot easier this way."

"You said you were running from something. Would it be safe to assume that you got in over your head with the white fang?"

"What makes you think that?"

"A Faunus hiding their identity. Come on Blake I'm not stupid. There are only two reasons that you would have to hide the fact that you're a Faunus, either you're a member of the white fang, or you're running from the white fang. So Blake which is it? Do I need to turn you in as a member, or forget your previous affiliation?" I could tell by the look on her face that I hit the nail right on the head.

"I came to Beacon for a fresh start, if I was a current member then Weiss would be dead by now." She wasn't lying and I could be sure of that.

"Good point. So when was your last mission?"

"Six months ago." That one could be a lie judging by her face, but I decided not to press the issue.

"If you become active again I will report you."

"And I wouldn't blame you in the slightest. I ran away because I didn't agree with their methods. If I went back then I deserve whatever comes my way."

"Glad that we understand each other on this one. I won't tell as long as you don't rejoin a terrorist group. Well then, I'll see you around." I say as I open the door and leave.

Next I decided to track down Jaune to apologize. When I got to team JNPR's dorm Ren answered the door.

"Hello Hector, is there something you need?"

"Yeah. Is Jaune here by any chance?" I ask mimicking his polite manner of speech.

"No he went to help Cardin with something." This statement raises several red flags with me, but I simply ask Ren to tell him to contact me when he's free and leave. When I got back to the dorm I found a note from my team detailing a rendezvous point in Vale if I make it in time. When I got to the air docks I saw a familiar face accompanied by three new ones.

"Hey Velvet. You going into town?" I ask.

"Oh hey Hector. Yeah I was just about to head to town with my team. This is Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi. " She said pointing at the three people behind her who all made a gesture as she called their names.

"So you're the freshman who stood up for Velv." The one named Coco said as she stepped closer and examined me closely. "Not bad. Keep up the good work." She said as she gave me a good-game slap on the ass.

"Pardon our leaders forward nature. I'm Fox. Thanks for standing up for Velvet, we can't always be there and it's nice to know that we don't have to worry so much anymore." Fox said as Yatsuhashi just nodded in agreement.

"I mean no offense when I ask this, but are you by any chance blind?" I ask Fox because his eyes are solid white.

"No I'm not. And don't worry about it I get that question a lot."

"So wanna catch a ride together?" Coco asked.

"That'd be great, I need to go meet my team in town anyway."

"Alright hop in." She said as she slapped the asses of everyone who entered the Bullhead before her.

"You have a thing for asses don't you?" I ask.

"What can I say, I live for the booty." She said in a tone that made it hard to tell if she was being serious or not.

After we all loaded into the Bullhead we began the six minute flight into vale. During our flight I found out that Yatsuhashi really doesn't like talking. I also started getting a sneaking suspicion that Coco is a lesbian, or at the very least bisexual due to the repetitive comments about my current teammates' fine asses.

We parted ways at upon arrival and I headed to the café that was listed on the note only to see that Weiss wasn't with Yang and Ruby who were sitting at an outside table.

I approached the sisters saying "Yo. Where's Ice Queen?"

"She decided to go shopping, we decided to wait for you." Yang said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. So what took you so long?" Ruby asked.

"I had some business to attend to." I said as I took a seat.

A waitress came and took my order, I ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"So after we're done here wanna go track down Weiss?" Yang asked suggesting an activity.

"Not really." As I said this my scroll went off. A text message from my grandpa with an address and him telling me to meet him there within two hours. "Well girls, it seems as if I have more business. My grandpa wants me to meet him somewhere. You can tag along if you want, or you can go find Weiss."

"I think I'll go with Hector. What about you Yang?" Ruby asked her sister.

"I'm down. So do you know where we're going?" Yang said in reply.

"Nope. He just gave me an address." I say honestly.

"Let me see the address." Yang said as I handed her my scroll.

She looked at it and a grin appeared on her face.

"So I'm guessing you know the place?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. You'll see it when we get there." She said annoying me.

"Judging by the fact that you didn't take Ruby and find Weiss, it would be safe to assume that it isn't a bar or strip club." I say.

"You'll see."

We left the café as soon as we finished our coffee and food. When we got to the listed address I was honestly surprised, It was a body shop that specializes in motorcycles. My grandpa was standing at the door.

"That was faster than I expected." He said.

"I was already in town. Grandpa this is Ruby and Yang, they're two members of my current team, as well as friends from signal."

"Hello girls. I'm Davin Alberic. Thanks for looking out for my reckless punk of a grandson." He said in an attempt to embarrass me.

"I won't deny that I'm reckless." I say.

"He's save my sister's ass as well as mine many times already. It's partially because he's such a reckless punk that he's done the things that saved us, like riding a Giant Nevermore during initiation." Yang said pointing at Ruby when she said 'My sister's'.

"So you're sisters. Hector just remember the old saying about pissing off a woman."

"Which one?"

"All of them. Now on to business. Remember how I made you get your motorcycle license last year."

"Yeah." I say fully knowing what's about to come next.

"Well I never properly congratulated you properly for getting into beacon. So I had them build a custom bike for you. Let's go in and I'll show you."

We headed into the shop and Yang greeted the mechanics like old friends.

"This is the Behemoth. It has a top speed of 150mph, it seats three, and it sounds absolutely badass. Give it a rev." My grandpa said as he threw me the key to the massive beast of a chopper in front of us.

It was painted navy blue with red trim like my armor which He also had made custom for me. It had my symbol in black on its tank. I hopped on it stuck the key in the ignition. When I turned the key it let out a beautiful purr, then I revved the engine and it let out a roar that would make the Nemean we killed during our initiation jealous.

"The paint is scratch resistant, and the body is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from a military grade missile. I figured since you're so reckless, and a hunter now you'll need something of this caliber." He said with pride.

"This must've cost an arm and a leg. Just a quick question, how do you pay for these things?"

"I was a hunter for forty years, and always saved 60% of my pay. I've always lived in a modest house, so saving money was an easy task. Not to mention your grandmother never had expensive tastes when she was alive, oh she'd kill me if she was still alive and knew I bought you a roaring metal deathtrap as she would call it." He said lowering his head at that last bit.

"Sorry I asked, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"Also I removed your father from my will and have been using what would've been his inheritance. You'll need these" He said perking up and grinning then throwing me three helmets. I gave Yang and Ruby each a helmet. "Now you three should get going, no reason you need to hang around with an old man and a bunch of grease monkeys."

"Thanks Grandpa. I'll be careful not to put any weight behind Grandma's opinion of beauties like this."

"Also be sure to show your lady friends a good time. You're an Alberic man, we haven't left a woman disappointed yet. Don't be the first to leave one unsatisfied." He said in a more successful attempt to embarrass me.

"I'll talk to you later Grandpa. Girls load up, let's give this baby a spin." I say as they hop on Yang behind me and Ruby behind her.

My grandpa signaled the mechanics to open the big door.

"OH MONTY THE VIBRATIONS!" Yang yelled over the sound of the engine as we rolled out of the shop in style.

Our first stop was a gas station where we called Weiss and decided to just go back to beacon. Yang showed me the garage that students from Beacon use to store their personal vehicles near the air docks, and I put it next to her crotch rocket known as the Bumblebee. The rest of the day was uneventful except for the fieldtrip notice. We are going to the Forever Fall Forest next Friday, a trip I look forward to.

The next Thursday

We sat there in Professor Port's class waiting for the clock to hit four o'clock. Bored out of our minds. When we were finally released from the hell known as Grimm Studies I made a beeline for the dorm. I overheard a conversation between Jaune and Ruby last night about leadership, Jaune said one line in particular that made his new found minion like relationship with Cardin make sense. 'And now Cardin has me on a leash' he said. Cardin must've heard our little argument and is probably using Jaune's secret as blackmail. I feel obligated as a friend to provide a more permanent solution to his bully problem. Cardin might just find himself in a little 'accident' tomorrow during the fieldtrip.

"So why are you planning to kick Cardin's ass to the point that his mother would have trouble recognizing him?" Yang asked holding my Evil Plans notebook up.

"Damn it Yang. Why are you so nosey?"

"Answer the question Hector." She said glaring at me.

"He's an asshole who needs taught a lesson." I say simply.

"Good point. Just don't get yourself expelled."

"Oh Ozpin already knows. If he was going to expel me for this he would've told me not to do it by now."

"Did you tell him or something?" She asked me.

"No, but the only areas in this school that aren't covered by cameras are dorms and bathrooms. And since I've been working on this plot in various locations that aren't dorms and bathrooms he knows. Just trust me on this one, he knows. Besides I won't be laying a finger on him, he had Jaune get him a box of Rapier Wasps that I'm sure he had planned to unleash on some poor sap, I'm just going to throw a jar of sap on him and let his plan backfire."

After my little explanation we did our homework, and went to bed early. I can't wait for tomorrow, especially the part where Cardin gets what's coming.

* * *

**AN: That's a wrap for now. As of writing this the poll only has two votes, and I only have two peoples votes about Ruby vs Yang for Hector's affection, and so far t's a tie 1 to 1 though the Yang side has better reasons at this moment. On the Yang or Ruby issue if you don't want your opinion to be public then PM me. I'm aware that this fic doesn't have the biggest following, but we can do better than a combined total of four votes for two issues. As always leave a review especially if it points out my mistakes or has ideas to improve the story.**


	13. Forever Fall

**AN: I was serious when I said to leave reasons why Hector should date Yang, Ruby, or both if you feel like I should go that route. The reasons are going to weigh more on my decision than numbers in this case. Anyway the poll about Team CRDL is closed. I'll post the results with the next chapter.**

* * *

"Remember students this isn't a sightseeing trip. Professor Peach has tasked all of you with gathering a jar of red sap from the trees here. I'm just here to make sure that you all make it back in one piece. Now split up into your teams and get to it." Goodwitch said as we walked through the forest.

"Oh Jauney Boy my team needs help." Cardin said not missing a beat.

Jaune gave Pyrrha a sorrowful look as he followed behind Cardin and his team.

I walked up to Pyrrha and put my hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry, after today Cardin won't be bothering Jaune anymore."

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to handle him and his team one and for all." I left following team CRDL and Jaune grabbing a spiel and five jars.

I stay out of sight as I follow them to a clearing. I wait for them to send Jaune off to collect sap for them to begin extracting sap.

"One jar for each bastard, and one for the assignment." I say talking to myself.

Jaune returned a few minute later with eight jars of sap. I got closer so that I could Hear them speaking.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said as he fell over dropping the jars unceremoniously on to the ground.

"Thanks Jauney Boy. Now you may be wondering why your good buddy Cardin had you gather eight jars when we only need five right." Cardin said in a sarcastic tone. "Well remember that box of Rapier Wasps I had you gather last night? I think it's time to teach two bitches and an asshole a lesson."

"What?"

"Hey Cardin I don't see Hector down there with the rest of them." Russell said pointing out the fact that I wasn't there.

"No matter, Jaune, I want you to take two of those jars and throw them at Pyrrha, and Blake. If you don't then your little secret won't be so secret anymore." Cardin said giving Jaune an ultimatum.

I was about to spring out when Jaune surprised me by saying "No."

"What was that?"

"I said NO!" Jaune yelled as he threw the jar that I'm guessing was meant for Pyrrha at Cardin shattering it on his armor.

"Oh Jauney boy. You don't realize how big of a mistake that was." Cardin said before he punched Jaune in the face knocking him to the ground. "You think you're a big strong man now huh? Well we'll see how big you feel when we send you home to mommy in a matchbox."

"I don't care what you do to me, but leave my friends out of it." This statement angered Cardin who went to Punch Jaune again when Jaune flashed white and his fist just bounced off hurting Cardin instead.

I stepped out to Help Jaune when an earsplitting roar echoed from the forest as an Ursa Major barreled past me into the clearing. It caught Cardin off guard and swatted him to the ground with no effort. The beast sniffed the air for a bit before zeroing in on Cardin who picked up his mace only for it to be smacked out of his hand. Jaune saw this and drew his sword then charged at the massive Ursa. The rest of team CRDL ran off into the woods like the cowards that they are. The massive beast smacked Jaune away again and again, but he was persistent and got up each time.

"Don't jump its low sweeps, back step out of the way! Raise that Shield, you have it for a reason!" I barked my advice at him, and he followed it. Then Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha got to my side.

"Why aren't you helping him?!" Weiss asked yelling.

"I am he's got this. Now roll left!" Then He went for the kill swing, but his shield was too low. I sprang in to block the blow as his shield glowed black and seemed to raise by itself. The shield raising was too late however as I was already between him and the Ursa holding my arm up to block the hit. The Ursa's claws hit my arm with enough force for me to hear a snap, which was my left wrist by the way. Jaune's sword went through the Ursa's neck like a hot knife through butter, and its head rolled on the ground.

I contained the pained screams log enough for Jaune to confront Cardin.

"If you mess with my team, no my friends ever again, I will beat you down so hard that you'll wish that I'd just let that Ursa have you." Jaune said as he turned around to hear me scream.

"FUCK!NG SON OF A BITCH!" After that line it devolved into nonsensical gibberish for about three minutes. When I regained the ability to speak properly I noticed everybody from teams RWBY, and JNPR, as well as Goodwitch standing around me.

After everyone w\made sure that I was okay Goodwitch asked me "Why is it that you are always the one who comes out injured Mr. Alberic?"

"I don't know it just happens." I say in a half growl from the pain. "I'm sorry Jaune, I didn't notice your shield move until it was too late. You actually didn't need my help on this one. Good job. Also if I would've activated my semblance I wouldn't have got my arm broken, so don't go thinking that it's your fault or anything like that. Now can we please get to the infirmary? This still hurts like a bitch."

We got back to beacon about half an hour later, and I headed straight for the infirmary. Got what the doctor called a Worker's Cast that I have to keep on for two weeks, since the break was clean. I can still use my arm, just not for combat, or heavy lifting, though he did say that I can still drive the Behemoth around. After my visit to the infirmary I tracked down Pyrrha, and told her to come to the roof with me.

"So… Why did you call me up here?" She asked.

"Are you the one who moved Jaune's shield?" I ask plainly.

"Yes. I thought that if he thought that he did that on his own he might get a confidence boost, and maybe accept help."

"I wish you would've said something before I jumped in like an idiot and got a broken arm out of it."

"Sorry about that."

"You're fine, but enough about that. I actually called you up here to wait for Jaune, I have a feeling that he'll be up here soon." I said as I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"What makes you think that he'll come here?"

"I'm not the only person who comes here to clear their mind. I've been up here many times, and he almost always comes here." I say as I sit on some duct work like a chair.

"Oh."

"Also I think Jaune found his semblance today. Cardin went to punch him and his fist bounced off like he'd hit a brick wall."

"Really?"

Our conversation was cut short when the door opened and Jaune came through it.

"Oh... Hey guys. What's up?" He asked awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"I was just clearing my head when Pyrrha showed up. We've just been talking a bit." I say fooling him, Pyrrha seems to have caught the drift.

"So Jaune wanna join us, or does Cardin need you to wipe his butt?" Pyrrha asked him.

"I'm done with Cardin." He said as he sat next to me. An awkward silence overtook us for about a minute before Jaune finally piped up with what I was expecting him to say. "Listen guys I'm sorry for the way I acted last time we were all up here. I had a lot of macho stuff in my head, and I let it make me act stupid. And I know I have no right to ask, but would you guys still be willing to help me train?"

Pyrrha walked over to him and he stood up only to be pushed to the ground.

"I guess I deserved that one."

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and closer to the ground." Pyrrha said grinning as he looked up at her he smiled.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked ruining the moment that they seemed to be having. Jaune coughed and Pyrrha blushed as she covered her face and turned around. "No, I'm serious I think you two would make a great couple. And judging by your reactions at least one of you agrees."

"Please stop teasing us." Jaune said in a weirded out tone.

"Anyway Jaune as soon as my arm heals in a couple weeks I'll help you however I can. But for now I'm need to ask, are you free tomorrow?" I said as I flicked my cigarette butt off the roof and walked to the door.

"Yeah why?"

"We're going out on the town. This isn't a choice, you are coming. I'll get some guys together, and we'll hit the town like it's never been hit before." I said as I walked inside.

When I got to the dorm I was expecting the girls to be in bed, instead I was greeted by them fully awake in their pajamas.

"And where have you been?" Yang asked me in an unpleased tone.

"I went to have a talk with Jaune ad smoke." I say as I dig my sleeping pants, towel, and shower supplies out of my bag.

"We went to see you at the infirmary, but you were gone. So how bad is it" Ruby asked me in an equally unpleased tone.

"It'll be healed in two to three weeks because of my aura. I get the feeling that you girls aren't very happy with me for some reason." I say pointing out their tones.

"Us? Not happy? What could've possibly given you that idea?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"What did I do wrong?" I ask.

"How about being reckless?" Weiss said surprising me.

"I didn't know you cared so much Weiss. It's touching." I say in a tone that they couldn't read.

"You could've at least came here after your infirmary stay." Blake said also in a not pleased tone.

"You know what? You're right. I'm sorry for worrying you four more than necessary."

This seems to have taken them all by surprise. The angry looks faded, they were replaced with puzzled ones. I took my shower, which sucked with the cast, got into my sleeping attire and as I exited the bathroom they were still sitting in the same positions.

"So… I'm gonna go call my sisters now, I'll be back in a bit." I say as I exit the dorm.

The scroll rang three times then Ceara answered her scroll. "Hector, oh my god the school called and said something happened today. Are you alright?"

"Is Genna there too?"

"Yeah she's right here."

"Put me on speaker phone." I heard a beep telling me that she did. "Yeah girls I'm fine, it's just a broken arm."

"Just a broken arm!?" They yelled in unison.

"It'll heal in a couple weeks so don't worry. Anyway how are you two? Are things going well at signal?"

"We're doing fine. Some of the professors remember you." Genna said.

"Yeah their really nice." Ceara said.

"Yeah Mr. Couric warned the whole class about how you'll come after anyone who picks on us. He told them about the time you broke all of his ribs because he got between you and someone who made an offhanded comment about us." Genna said wanting to know the whole story'

"That was really embarrassing. So what did he say?" Ceara asked one of the few questions that I don't want to answer.

"He said he would love to… Have a three way with you two when you got older. I rediscovered my semblance that day." I said just giving up and answering honesty.

"That's gross." They spoke in unison again.

"Yeah the boys there started being really nice after that story." Ceara said getting on to another topic I'd like to avoid as much as possible.

"You two can't date anyone until your 17, or I give my approval."

"Ok dad." They really need to quit this speaking at the same time shit.

"Don't compare me to that asshole."

"He's gotten better since you two's talk at beacon" Genna said.

"You mean when I beat him down like the coward that he is?"

"Whoa you beat dad?" Ceara asked.

"You bet your ass I did. He tried to come here and take me home. I like it here. My team although it's just a temporary arrangement are my best friends, even Weiss Schnee who was a real bitch when we met. You two have to meet them sometime. I'm also friends with Pyrrha Nikos even though she isn't on my team."

"Really you mean to tell us that you not only know two celebrities, but are teammates with one, and good friends with another?" Genna asked in disbelief.

"Oh my god Hector that's awesome!" Ceara said trusting my word.

"Yes it's true. I'll introduce you both to them sometime." I say.

"So do you have a girlfriend yet?" They asked in unison again.

"Nope."

"Loser" They said.

"Say what you will, but remember I'm on a team with four girls, so it's complicated talking to any girl that isn't on my team, except the girls of team JNPR who I'm pretty sure like the guys from team JNPR, or Velvet whose a second year student who I helped with some bullies. You'll understand one day."

"Oh yeah? What's so complicated about it?" Genna asked.

"All the other first year girls think that I'm my team's shared boy toy, most second year girls won't look twice at a first year period, and I haven't even met any third or fourth year students."

"So why aren't you your teams shared boy toy? That sounds like something you'd find fun." Genna said causing me to die a little on the inside.

"When did you turn into such a pervert?" I ask in a sad tone.

"Actually Hector I was about to ask the same thing." Ceara said causing me to die a little more on the inside.

"I remember when you two used to be my cute little sisters instead of a couple perverts." I say in a defeated tone. 'Man ruby's nothing like these two.' I thought to myself.

The rest of the conversation was unimportant small talk. When I got back to the dorm I found myself asleep as soon as I hit the bed dreaming about tomorrow night and the hell we'd raise.

* * *

**AN: So that's a wrap for now. Next chapter will have the first appearance of two Oc's that didn't make it onto Hector's team. I'll see you next time. Anyway as always reviews are nice, I like it when you leave them.**


	14. Guys Night Out

**AN: Team CRDL according to the polls out of three votes two were for them to get better, only one for worse. So I think that they'll get better after a small period of being worse. Also this is a filler chapter that doesn't impact the story except introducing two OCs that will make another appearance in the tournament, so you can skip it if you want. I figured that I'd at least have the decency to warn you. Thanks again to nightblade546 for Biluo, and SupportTheTeam for Amber.**

* * *

I stood at the air docks with the ensemble of first year guys that I'd managed to gather today. We had Jaune, Ren, a dude named Amber Pleasant a hawk Faunus, a guy named Biluo Hong a wolf Faunus, and myself. Amber, and Biluo are two Faunus from team AMBR a strictly Faunus team who Cardin and his team would throw rocks at as they walked around campus. They seemed cool, Amber is a little reserved while his partner Biluo is one of the most laid back people I've met. I recruited them to drive Jaune and Ren. I don't feel safe having passengers on the Behemoth until my arm heals, and Biluo has a kickass sports car that seats four. Convincing them to party with us wasn't hard, Biluo was on board from the start under the condition that we give him money for gas. Amber decided to come as an opportunity to help with his shyness. I guess Ren came to make sure his leader didn't get too crazy.

"Ok I know a club that sells booze too minors if they are hunter in training, so everyone have your student IDs ready?" They all nodded. "Okay then. Follow me when we leave the garage. We should get there in about 45 minutes." I say and we board the Bullhead.

Our time of arrival at the club was 10:30PM which is early by clubbing standards. It was the club I met Yang at the day my parents kicked me out. We strolled in to the club and headed to the bar after deciding that Ren was their designated driver I could figure something out later that nigh. He didn't mind the arrangement.

"Hello Bartender, five shots of whatever you recommend for celebration." I told the man behind the counter.

"Wait five, Ren is the DD, shouldn't he like not drink?" Biluo asked me somewhat puzzled.

"One shot shouldn't hurt anything." I say from experience as the bartender slid me the shots after confirming our Beacon student status.

We took the shots and decided to wait until we seen what this did before drinking more. We hit the dance floor after about two minutes.

"Don't be shy Jaune we came here to get drunk and dance with strangers that we'll probably never see again." I said with a slap to Jaune's back as I found someone to dance with.

She didn't look bad by any standards I'd give her a 7 out of 10. Eventually after he took about five more shots of liquid encouragement Jaune joined the party on the dance floor. I have to say he was killing it, dancing alone maybe, but killing it none the less. He and Ren were both like human dance machines. Amber was sitting at a table with a set of twins who were pouring him drinks, I think they work here. After about twenty minutes we all joined Amber at his table.

"Man I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for more shots." Biluo said

"Fuck it why not?" I say as I have one of the waitress twins who do actually work here for six shots of whiskey. Ren just got a soda, Jaune got two more shots of rum, Amber suddenly got a huge smile on his face and got more tequila which is what the twins were serving him, and Biluo got some vodka.

'This might not end so well.' I thought reviewing what everyone ordered.

After those shots Amber got up and said "I'll be right back guys, this party needs chicks desperately." Leaving the rest of us dumbfounded at his sudden change in demeanor.

The once shy dude returned five minutes later with a veritable army of women of all ages behind him.

"Ladies these are my friends I was telling you all about." Our jaws dropped at the sheer number of females he'd returned with, even Ren who thought he'd never be surprised again after putting up with Nora for more than a decade.

"Remember kids this is why you don't give tequila to a shy dude, he becomes a man that would make Casanova jealous." The fourth wall means nothing once my blood alcohol level reaches a certain point.

"Hector who the fuck are you talking to?" Biluo asked me with the most confused look ever.

"The readers."

"Who?"

"Just a drunken habit that you should ignore."

"Okay I guess."

We suddenly found ourselves overwhelmed. We ended up telling them to leave about seven minutes later after they started buying Ren shots and making him drink them. After another round of shots I blacked out.

* * *

The next morning

Jaune's POV

I awoke in Biluo's car with a pounding headache. "What happened?" I ask Ren who was the only one awake.

"We seem to have all blacked out. I haven't heard from Hector yet and it's noon. According to his team neither have they."

"Are you telling me that we lost Hector?" I look around the car and make sure nobody else is missing, thankfully they aren't.

"In short, yes."

"So how did team RWBY take it?"

"Yang's on her way to kill us." Ren said as calmly as ever.

"Wait what?!"I yell causing my headache to flare up and waking the rest of the car up.

"Stop screaming." Biluo said as he rolled into a sitting position.

A pained groan is all we got from Amber as he sat up.

"Dudes I don't think you understand. We lost Hector, and Yang's gonna kill us all." I say panicked.

"Calm down. Ren switch me." Biluo said getting out of the car and switching seats with Ren.

We drove to a gas station and picked up some sports drinks and sandwiches.

"Has anyone tried just calling him?" Biluo asked after our hangovers disappeared.

"I did about ten minutes before you all woke up." Ren said.

"I'll call again." I say digging out my scroll and dialing Hector's number, only to hear it ringing in the car.

"Well that explains why he didn't pick up earlier. We should head back to the club, maybe he went there after not finding his scroll."

"Good idea." Amber said as we all loaded back up.

We arrived at the club and didn't see his chopper. After a quick look around that yielded no results we got back in the car.

"Maybe someone in his contacts knows where he's at?" Biluo said tempting me to look through his scroll.

I pulled out his scroll and thankfully it didn't have a password. I looked through his contacts and found only five numbers other than team RWBY's. One labeled Sis 1, another labeled Sis 2, one labeled Ozpin the Great and Powerful, one labeled Grandpa, and another labeled Cowardly Bastard. I decided to call one of his sisters.

"Hello? Hector what was wrong last night?" The girl on the other end asked thinking that I was her brother.

"Sorry about this, but I'm not Hector. I was kind of wondering if you could help us find him. I'm Jaune Arc by the way." I said pleading for any lead I could get.

"I'm Ceara. All I know is that he came here last night and punched our dad for seemingly no reason said something about a hill and then left." She said in a worried voice.

"Yeah I think he was drunk." An almost identical voice in the background yelled.

"He was drunk, we were with him and now we can't find him. Do you know what hill he could be talking about?" I ask.

"Unless he was talking about Memorial Hill where our brother Alistair is buried then no." She said.

"Thanks for your help. I'll keep you posted if anything comes up." I say as I hang up.

"She sounded cute." Biluo said I guess he heard her because of his wolf ears.

"If Hector said that he'd castrate you. His sisters are eleven."

"They sound awfully grown up for eleven." He said in surprise.

"Yeah you're right. But anyway you heard her Memorial Hill and punch it we need to find him before Yang finds us." I say reminding everyone of the impending danger currently searching for us.

We made our way to memorial hill it's now 3:00PM, we were running out of leads. Nobody was there, we almost lost hope until my scroll rang in my pocket.

"Hello." I say as I answer the call.

"Hey Jaune. Have you seen my scroll anywhere?" Hector of all people asked me from the other end.

"Hector!? Where the hell have you been!?" I yell in exasperation causing Biluo to swerve a bit in surprise.

"Damn man not so fucking loud. I made it to beacon and Goodwitch found me passed out on the sidewalk and had me taken to the infirmary. They just released me. Now have you seen my scroll or not?" He asked in obvious pain.

"Yeah it's in my pocket. But why wait until now to call?"

"I got seriously fucked up last night. I just woke up a half an hour ago. I called you as soon as they released me. They had to make sure I wasn't in some huge fight or anything."

"That makes sense. You need to call Yang before she finds us and kills us for losing you."

"Dude she's laughing her ass off because you fell for that. My team knew that I was in the infirmary, dude they don't send you to the infirmary without notifying your team. She pranked you, and she somehow got my sisters in on it."

"You mean to tell me she sent us on a wild goose chase for her own amusement."

"Yep. You Guys were nothing more than passengers on her elaborate ruse cruse. It was a good one if I do say so myself."

"I hate her sometimes."

"It happens. Anyway you guys should get back to Beacon soon." Hector said as we both hung up.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I yelled as we turned to the road that will take us to the air docks.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter after such a long break. I had midterms to contend with, if it had been highschool it wouldn't have been a problem but collage is different. Next chapter will be out soon. As always I like reviews, tell me your opinion on who Hector should date either in a review or PM, and have a nice day.**


	15. Enter Team ABRN and The Stray

**AN: It's about time we got to this point. I think I was more anxious to get to this chapter than all you readers. This is the chapter that Hector's team comes in. If you are one of the ones who submitted these characters then please tell me if I'm writing for them wrong. Thanks again to Brickbox for Rufus, Zombieslayerlol who isn't a member of but several other sites that I frequent who still emailed me Brina when I mentioned this fic's need for OCs, and someone who explicitly told me not to give them a mention for Nila. All OCs I get will become important later in this fic. I'm still accepting OCs if you still want to contribute the sheet is still on my profile, and I remember saying if I got enough OCs I would write a story about them. I meant that, in the last chapter I mentioned a team strictly Faunus team called AMBR truth is that it's incomplete as I only really recieved five OCs total, I need an M and R to complete it, and if the need occurs I can finish out the team myself, but if you the readers make those characters I'll write a companion fic about them. Anyway enough rambling on with the story.**

* * *

My team is supposed to arrive today so last night was my last night bunking with team RWBY, I feel as if I didn't make enough jokes about sharing a bed with three of them. We're about to head to the docks in vale to pick them up we just need to do some redecorating first.

"You want me to help you make bunk beds even though I can only use one arm?" I asked Ruby who was giving me her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Pretty please Hector you can bench-press a bulldozer with your semblance easily and your cast comes off in three days anyway, so this shouldn't be a problem." She asked intensifying her cuteness even further which confounded me.

"Fine since you put it that way." I say in defeat. 'Monty fucking Oum she's too cute for my own good. Wait where did that come from?' I thought confusing myself slightly.

The finished product was painful to look at with one bed literally roped and duct-taped to the ceiling, and the other held up by four stacks of books.

"Alright now that we've done that we need to go to the docks. My new team should be arriving soon." I say reminding everyone about my new team assignment.

"I'm going to miss the company at night." Yang said with a wink.

"Me too. It was nice to have a cuddle buddy." Ruby said not getting Yang's joke.

"Yeah, and I'll miss being able to say that I sleep with three girls at the same time every night." This statement got me dirty looks from Blake and Weiss. "What Yang's making jokes about it so why can't I?" I ask the two girls that're glaring at me who stopped when I pointed out this fact.

"Wait you and Yang made jokes?" Ruby asked.

"Don't think too hard on it, or you'll end up a pervert." I say looking her in the eyes with a serious expression. She gave me a dismissive look and we left.

Later in vale

We stumbled upon the crime scene of a dust shop in shambles. "Did they leave the money again?" One detective asked another who just nodded. "Mam it's turning into a jungle here, this is the third one this month. Who needs that much dust anyway? It's like their starting an army whoever it is."

"You thinking the White Fang?" The other detective asked him.

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough for that shit." He replied as we passed the scene.

"That sounds like Torchwick." Ruby said commenting on the crime scene.

"Who?" I ask genuinely curious.

"The guy that I stopped from robbing a dust shop. He also wanted to leave the money." Ruby replied.

"I bet he's working with the White Fang." Weiss said out of nowhere.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked trying her best not to glare.

"No he's human, they don't work with humans." I say in an attempt to avoid starting an argument between Weiss and Blake.

"My problem is that I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said completely ignoring me.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're simply a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said.

"Whose goal is the complete annihilation of mankind." Weiss said in reply.

"Weiss stop talking like that. They just want their species treated as equals rather than the animals that they resemble. Always remember that they have their reasons for doing what they do. They were once a peaceful organization, and that didn't work. I don't blame you personally as you hadn't been born yet, but your family company didn't help matters with its slave like wages, medieval safety regulations, and overall shitty treatment all targeted at its Faunus workers." I say throwing myself in the line of fire.

"How dare you?!" Weiss was about to say more but Yang interrupted her.

"CAN YOU ALL JUST STOP FIGHTING!?" She yelled as her eyed turned from lavender to red, and her hair exploded with flames.

We let the issue drop before Blake said "I still can't figure out why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"She's got a point. They never caught that Torchwick guy, so maybe it's him?" Ruby said trying to clear the air.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang is a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." If Weiss says anymore racist remarks I might just slap her.

"I'm going to go meet my team now. After that line I don't think Weiss should go. So I'll go alone." I say as I start walking towards the docks at the end of the street.

"Weiss you know that's not always true." Yang said trying to contain her anger.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" some unknown voice rang out form the docks.

I found myself standing with team RWBY at the docks as two sailors chased a blond monkey Faunus around the boat before the Faunus in question jumped off.

"You no good stowaway!" One of the men yelled at the boy. When suddenly someone who looked a lot like Rufus from my team leapt off the boat as well.

"Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught. I am a great stowaway." The monkey boy said taunting the sailors as he hung upside down from his tail on a lamppost peeling a banana before dodging a rock.

"Get down from there this instant!" One of the detectives from the dust shop yelled at the boy only to receive a banana peel to the face.

I stopped paying attention to the scene that was unfolding when I was asked "Are you Hector Alberic?" By the dude who looked like Rufus.

"Why yes I am, and I'm guessing you're Rufus Grippli." I say.

"That'd be me." He said as we shook hands.

"Firm grip, that's a good sign." I say grinning.

"In this line of work a loose grip can cost you your life. So the other two should be arriving today by air if I am correct."

"I was told you'd all be arriving about the same time. I wasn't told that you'd be arriving by different modes of transportation."

"I was just given some papers and pictures and told to find the people in them not much else. They said you'd probably pick me up, and that the girls might be with you because they would get her earlier since they were flying."

After a small deliberation I decided to call the great wizard, AKA Ozpin.

"Hello Hector I trust that you're finding your team alright." He said when he answered.

"Actually there seems to be some confusion regarding that matter. I was told to meet them all at the docks. Rufus who just arrived safely says that the other two are supposed to be at the airport." I say enlightening Ozpin to our plight.

"Oh I seem to have forgotten about informing you of that. Yes the other two members of your team will be taking a dust plane instead of a boat. It truly was a last minute decision and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"You're fine sir, thank you for clearing that up before we all waited hours. Now I need to get off here and locate the rest of the team."

"Just remember to come see me in my office when you all get to Beacon. We have much to discuss upon your arrival." With that we hung up.

"Alright Rufus looks like we're going to the airport. Come on I parked my bike this way." I say pointing in the direction that I'd parked the Behemoth.

"I'll do ya one better if we can just wait for about five minutes. They need to offload my baby."

"How about I go get my bike and meet you back here?"

"That works." With that I broke into a sprint towards my parking spot.

I returned to find Rufus on a crotch rocket similar to Yang's, except it was blueish green and had what looked like some pretty powerful hydraulics on both of its wheels.

"I call it the bullfrog." He said with pride.

"And I call this one the Behemoth." I said as I revved the engine causing it to roar.

We rode through the streets towards the airport and he seemed to be keeping up easily enough, so I started to speed up gradually. About five blocks later it would've been a full blown race through the empty streets of vale if he didn't need to follow me. When we arrived at the airport about half an hour later we both skidded to a stop in front of two girls who were standing around talking to each other. We took off our helmets and they looked almost shocked.

"There you two are. We've been here for almost an hour. I'm Nila Nightraven." The one in a black armor plated jacket with rodent like ears said.

"I'm Brina Mahogany." The one in a jumpsuit with goggles and squirrel features said.

"I'm Hector Alberic."

"Sup I'm Rufus Grippli."

"Sorry for making you ladies wait. My Headmaster didn't inform me of the change in your travel plans until I called and asked." I say pulling out my two extra helmets and throwing them each one. "Hop on this baby seats three unless one of you wants to ride with him." I say pointing at Rufus.

"I don't need a helmet." Nila said holding the helmet out for me to take.

I tapped on my cast and said "This thing doesn't come off for a couple of days, and this baby can go 150MPH with ease. So put the helmet on, or ride with Rufus."

"If you want to ride with me you're going to need that. I wouldn't want you to injure that pretty face of yours." Rufus casually said causing her to blush a bit.

Brina ended up riding with me while Nila rode with Rufus. We took extra care to be even more reckless on the way to Beacon just to screw with the girls, but Brina kept telling me to go faster, and that was kind of scary considering how fast we were already going. Nila didn't flinch either from what I could see. When we arrived at the air docks it had gotten dark. We parked our motorcycles in the student garages and got on a Bullhead. When we actually arrived on campus I saw Blake running towards the front of the statue of Jaune's ancestors removing her bow. I ran to see what was wrong, my team followed.

"What's wrong Blake?" I ask trying not to stare at her cat ears.

"I accidently told them." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." The blonde monkey boy from the docks said dropping out of a nearby tree.

We all looked at him for a second before returning to our conversation.

"I need to get out of here for a few days and think." Blake said trying to contain her tears.

"Alright Blake. Do you have a place to go?" I asked her only for her to shake her head in response.

"I've got a place she can crash for a few days." The unnamed blonde monkey Faunus said.

I picked up a rock with my good hand and approached him asking him "What's your name?"

"Sun Wukong at your service." He said with his unshakable grin.

"I'm Hector Alberic. She can go with you but if you try anything funny then well." I activated my semblance and crushed the rock in my hand then blew the debris in his general direction "Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear sir!" He said in tone reminiscent of a boy who just met his girlfriend's scary father.

"Good. Now I need your contact info. I may not be on her team anymore, but she is one of my best friends and if I'm letting her go with you I need a way to get a hold of you if anything comes up." He immediately pulled out his scroll and we exchanged contact info.

"Blake if you need to get a hold of me call from his scroll if you don't want your team finding out. Stay out of trouble." I say giving Blake a brief hug as she departed.

"What just happened?" Rufus asked me.

"Long story short, act two of an intense drama known as part of life." I say wrapping everything up in a nutshell.

"Oh." Rufus, Brina, and Nila all say at once.

"Now that that's taken care of we have a meeting to attend. I'll give you a grand tour of the school tomorrow." I say as we start moving towards the main building.

We headed up to Ozpin's office without delay after witnessing that scene unfold. When we arrived Ozpin was sitting at his desk drinking coffee and talking to three individuals on his holo-screen.

"Impeccable timing you four. I was just discussing some matters with the other headmasters regarding you all." Ozpin said gesturing us to come and have a seat.

"I still believe that they should attend Haven, we have a high graduation rate, and top notch facilities." Some man on Ozpin's screen said.

"I believe that it would be in their best interest if we let the students decide for themselves. Any of us can boast about our academy's graduation rate or facilities which are almost the same for each of them, but for the students to thrive they need to have the opportunity of choice." Ozpin said countering the man's argument.

"They did chose, and they all chose different schools. I think that they would have a harder time deciding than we would." The man said.

"I think we should trust Ozpin's judgment. I have yet witness him make a mistake about situations like this." Another man on his screen said.

"Thank you general." Ozpin said to the new man.

"Well how about we let them think it over during the Vytal Festival, and let them make a decision in three months when the festival comes to a close." A woman said form the holo-screen.

"Fine we'll do it your way, but if they don't reach a decision by then don't come crying to me." The man who I'm guessing is the headmaster of Haven said in an angry tone before hanging up.

The other two hung up soon after leaving us to speak with Ozpin about urgent matters.

"This should go without saying, but we have much to discuss. Your team is very unique in many ways. I've been entrusted by the other headmasters to decide many things, your leader, partners, course placement, as well as some other less important things. You will all be attending Beacon for at least three months and as such will have a dorm here, as well as Beacon uniforms. Now as for the leader, seeing as Mr. Alberic isn't fit for combat at the moment we have three options. You may vote, I can test your leadership qualities individually, or once his cast is off in a few days you may go through the Beacon initiation. So, which option seems the most appealing?" Ozpin said as he gave us options.

"Individual testing seems the easiest since we just met today, and as you said my cast has to stay on for three more days." I spoke first.

"If we did that we wouldn't get a feel for each other's fighting styles right off the bat." Brina said bringing up a good point.

"While that's a good point, I think that we can use the training gyms to fight together. I personally like the individual testing idea." Rufus said being from what I've seen so far oddly serious.

"I think that'll work best for us since Hector has a broken arm, and I hear Beacon's initiation is hard as hell." Nila spoke up casting her vote.

"It sucked pretty hard for me. Though I'm not sure how many groups of students run into two B class Grimm, and an A class." I say pitching in trying to avoid a second initiation as if it were the plague.

"Alright since it seems that the vote has been cast, we'll get to the testing in a minute. Before that we need to discuss partners. In what order did you four meet?"

"Rufus and I met at the docks, and the girls met at the airport." I say in reply.

"Alright, Mr. Alberic you partner with Ms. Mahogany, Mr. Grippli partner with Ms. Nightraven." Ozpin said confusing me.

"I thought that you partnered us up based on who we made eye contact with first. Why do things differently this time?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your team is different, so I thought I'd try things differently." Ozpin said clearing things up.

"I'm not complaining." Rufus said as he shot Nila a quick look. I think he likes her, which would explain Ozpin's decision if he knows, and he probably does.

"Now on to the test." Ozpin said as he pulled out a box from under his desk. He opened it revealing the Chess pieces that we used as relics during initiation and a large enough chess board to use them with. "First Mr. Grippli, then Ms. Nightraven, after her Ms. Mahogany can go, then Mr. Alberic, all against me. First would it be safe to assume that you all know how to play chess?"

"Yes sir." We all responded in unison.

"Okay then. Shall we get started?"

Rufus and Nila didn't even last ten moves each. Brina and I both managed to last twenty moves exactly prompting a game between the two of us. It was a long game until she made one mistake and I took her queen with a bishop, after that move it was over in seven moves when I had her king cornered between my remaining rook, a bishop, and a knight.

"It seems as if we have a winner. Congratulations young man, you now carry team ABRN (pronounced auburn) into battle, as well as through their daily lives through the halls of which ever school you four end up attending." Ozpin said as he gave me a congratulatory pat on the back.

"I'll carry the title of leader with pride, honor, and integrity sir." I say taking in the reality of leadership. I turned to my team and say "I hope I can be the leader you three deserve."

"You'll do fine Hector." Rufus said in a casual tone.

"I've just synced your scrolls with the lock of room 307B it's right next to Mr. Alberic's previous dorm. I'm sure he can show you the way. You'll receive your uniforms, and schedules Monday, Hector you'll receive a modified schedule as well to accommodate for your new position as leader. You are all dismissed."

We found the dorm room and I sent them inside before going to get my stuff from team RWBY's dorm. I knocked on the door and it was immediately answered by Yang.

"Blake?!" She yelled before noticing that it was me instead of her partner. "Oh. Hello Hector what's up?" She asked looking like a kicked puppy.

"I just came to get my stuff. Did something happen?" I ask feigning ignorance.

"Yes something did. I don't know what exactly, but Blake ran away to god only knows where." She said as she started crying.

I grabbed my bag and said. "Hang on a sec I'll be right back." I went and threw my stuff on an empty bed and told my team that I had urgent business to attend to. "Come on Yang let's go talk about it." I said as I took her hand and lead her to the roof where I go to smoke. "Now let's talk, what exactly happened?"

"Blake and Weiss started fighting soon after we met this really weird chick. Weiss said something about the White Fang being pure evil, Blake defended them and started talking about why the White Fang does what it does. Then after another short argument Blake said and I quote 'Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around' then she looked like she just told us a secret on accident then she bolted before we could say anything." Yang explained.

"Sounds like she's a Faunus, most likely feline who hides her ears with her bow. Possibly even a former member of the White Fang. I think she just needs some time to herself. I bet she'll be back by Monday." I say trying to cheer up Yang.

"Why'd you say former member not just member?" Yang asked me.

"She would've killed Weiss by now. The White fang doesn't fuck around at the chance to kill a Schnee. Weiss would've been killed the moment they met if she was active." I say clearing things up.

"I guess you're right."

We sat of the roof in silence for about twenty minutes. The only sound made between the two of us was me lighting a cigarette. After that we returned to our respective dorm rooms and I found sleep's blissful embrace after a long day.

* * *

**AN: That's a wrap for now. I'm on spring break, and have no plans so I plan to take full advantage of this and write as much as possible. As always reviews are nice. I value audience input above all else. So don't be shy, tell me who you think Hector should date and why. At the moment Ruby is winning by a landslide because of a couple PMs I received recently.**


	16. Black and White

**AN: Voting on Hector's love interest ends when I post the first chapter of volume 2. Given that this is the last chapter of volume 1 it will be soon, maybe next chapter, there might be a chapter or two in between. So if you have a strong opinion either way the deadline is quickly approaching. I won't tell the final results, but you'll know who won when the time comes.**

* * *

Two days have passed since Blake ran off with Sun. Introducing my team to team RWBY went well, I made sure Weiss didn't make any offensive remarks about the Faunus race in general. Yang became instant friends with Brina and Nila. Nila fangirled over Pyrrha after I introduced her and the rest of my team to team JNPR. I took my cast off a day early going against the doctor's advice, so I've been spending all morning running through training exercises with my team.

"Alright guys that's enough for today. We've gotten a lot done, but we still have a long way to go if we're going to catch up on our teamwork." I say to my team as they laid on the floor panting.

"How the hell do you still have the stamina to stand?" Rufus asked me.

"I used to go on training trips outside the walls that lasted days at a time. Not to mention my semblance requires a massive amount of stamina to use, the more strength I use the quicker it drains my aura and stamina. So I've been working on increasing my aura reserves and stamina for years." I said explaining things.

"My semblance just lets me think quicker, I'm kind of jealous of people who actually have useful semblances." Brina said.

"You're an inventor Brina, your semblance is very useful for that. You may also not think that it's all that useful in a fight, but quick thinking on the battlefield saves lives, and minimizes collateral damage. It's very much more useful in that aspect than super strength and increased defenses." I say as I start helping my teammates to their feet.

"I've been meaning to ask how the defense boost works, so how does it come out of a strength boost?" Brina asked me causing me to wonder myself.

"I guess my body becomes strong and hard enough by being so greatly infused with aura which already has shielding properties to keep my bones from breaking in situations that they normally would, as well as stop small blades and low caliber bullets. I still feel pain, it just punctures the skin instead of going through me, or leaves a huge bruise instead of breaking my bones. Truth is I don't exactly know myself, I've just accepted that it happens without really thinking about how." I say giving my best explanation.

"In short it turns you into a juggernaut, no get all scientific on us, my head is starting to hurt." Rufus said in an attempt to shut me up. I've learned that he really doesn't like lengthy explanations, so I might have to dumb it down a bit from now on.

As we headed back to our dorm I got a call from Ruby who asked us to team RWBY help look for their missing B. After a short discussion with my team we decided to help. We ended up meeting them at the same café I met Yang and Ruby the day I got the Behemoth. They had a girl with them that I didn't know.

"Guys this is Penny, she's going to help is look for Blake." Ruby said introducing the orange haired girl to us.

"Hello Penny, I'm Hector. This is Rufus, Brina, and Nila." I say pointing at my teammates respectively as I introduced us.

"Salutations!" Penny said with as much enthusiasm as Nora speaks with, and a smile that was equally creepy.

'Great another Nora. I must make sure that those two never meet, it'll be the death of us all.' I thought as I turned to Ruby and asked "What's the plan?"

"We need to think of one real quick." She replied.

"Brina go with Yang and Weiss. Nila go with Rufus, Ruby and Penny come with me. Does that work with everybody?" I say laying out a plan out of nowhere.

"Yeah, now we just need to decide search areas." Yang said throwing in her two cents.

"I figure Yang, Weiss, and Brina can search this general area, since they don't have to walk. Nila and Rufus can start their search three miles west of here and search everything within ten miles of the airport, Ruby, Penny, and I will go three miles west and search everything within ten miles of Vale Heights." I say trying to divide up search areas as best I could.

"That gives us a six mile search radius of her right?" Brina asked me for clarification.

"Yes it does. This search is probably going to take all day. After we search our area we'll move the center of our search to the docks. Rufus, Nila after you finish your area move the center of your search to the Beacon air-docks." I say furthering our plan.

"What about us?" Weiss asked.

"If you finish then call." I say.

"Alright, let's get going. If you find her call the other groups and let us know." Ruby said taking one of my extra helmets and handing the other one to Penny.

During our search we had to stop at a gas station. I took the opportunity to text Sun and ask where they were. He said they were waiting at his place until tonight when a freighter of dust was going to arrive at the docks and make sure that the White Fang wasn't going to jack the shipment. Also that he'd text me when they left. I also called Rufus and told him that he and Nila didn't actually have to search and to have fun, but be ready when I call for them. I texted Brina and let her in on it, but I told her to lead them to the closest possible point in their search radius to the docks at night, and not to tell Yang or Weiss.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. We're going to search over a third of the city, so I don't think that stopping for a meal will affect our search in the slightest. Who knows maybe we'll find Blake at some restaurant getting lunch." I say trying to buy a few minutes so just maybe I can pull off making our meeting at the docks look like a grand coincidence.

"Sure I could go for some food right about now, how about you Penny?" Ruby said falling for my plan hook line and sinker.

"I'm not hungry, but if you two want to eat then we can stop somewhere." Penny said sounding uncomfortable.

"Oh crap I forgot my wallet at Beacon." Ruby said looking down.

"Don't worry I'll pay. Penny if you want something when we get there I'll pay for you as well." I offer.

"No I'm fine trust me. I'm really not hungry, and I wouldn't want to trouble you even if I was. I just met you." Penny said still looking uncomfortable about the situation.

"Okay then just remember, any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine. So if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." I say trying to make her feel better.

"Are we really friends?" Penny asked as she got in my face with a starry eyed expression.

"Yes." I say getting a feeling that she doesn't have many friends.

"That's great. Ruby told me that you were really nice, strong, and handmff." Before she could finish that word Ruby covered her mouth and cut in. "Handy with hard work, and very helpful. Like when you helped us build bunk beds even though you had a broken arm." Ruby said as if she were trying to cover something up. I caught on and quickly began teasing her since she seemed to be asking for it at this point.

"Ruby it's okay to think that a guy is handsome even if he's you friend. Just like how I think you're cute, or how I think that Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake are hot. You may be my friends but I'm a straight man and can't help noticing these things." I say causing her to glare at me a bit. "Hey a guy can thing a girl is cute, or hot without being a pervert about it."

"I didn't call you a pervert." Ruby said intensifying her glare a bit.

"But you were looking at me like I'm one" I say as she gave me one of those I'm watching you looks making me feel the urge to tease the living hell out of her, but I suppressed that urge so that we could be on our way.

After our meal we continued the search. I went as slow as I could legally go, when Ruby asked me why I wasn't going faster I told her it was so that they could see better. It ended up getting dark and our search was gradually leading towards the docks when Sun texted me about them leaving. We drew closer to the docks when we heard an explosion coming from our destination.

"Change of plans. Hold on tight, this is going to get a little crazy." I said as I spotted a convenient board leaning on a shipping crate of dust to use as a ramp into the fray.

"Wait, what do you mean crazy?" Ruby asked as I took off at the makeshift ramp.

Ruby screamed in terror as we went airborne. As we flew into the scene on a vehicle clearly meant for land travel every set of eyes turned to face us. I managed to stick the landing as I pulled out Sol and began firing on anyone who wasn't Sun, Blake Ruby, Penny, or myself. One fucker tried to attack Blake from behind while she was distracted by our grand entrance, only to feel my fist collide with his head at almost 100MPH, his head made a small impact crater when it hit the concrete. We dismounted expertly and took off our helmets not wanting them getting damaged. A man wearing a suit with a cane who was smoking a cigar looked at us with a puzzled expression before looking at the White Fang members who'd all stopped fighting to stare at the crazy kids who just flew in on a motorcycle and saying. "Well… Get them."

"Torchwick!" Ruby exclaimed as she took out a goon who'd charged her by slamming him into the ground with the blunt end of Crescent Rose.

"Isn't it passed your bedtime Red?" He said in a taunting manner.

"So this is the Torchwick guy who you stopped?" I ask Ruby as I deliver a back spinning roundhouse kick to a goon.

"Yeah Hector this is the scumbag. Kick his butt." She said to me as I charged at Torchwick drawing Hellreaver.

"So you're Hector. You look like your brother." He said throwing me off for a moment allowing him to land a blow to my stomach with his cane.

"How the fuck would you know?" I ask as I take a swing at him and miss.

"You should ask Ozpin about that. Just know I never forget the face of a partner, even if it is only for one mission." He said throwing me even more off. "You seem like a strong kid. Tell you what come work with me and I'll tell you everything." He said pissing me the fuck off.

"I'll just fucking beat it out of you!" I say as my semblance activated itself to 90%. I punched him in the gut sending him into a shipping crate denting the steel container.

He got up and pointed the tip of his cane at me. The bottom popped up revealing a crosshair. He shot what looked like a flare at me and I dodged the slow moving projectile.

"You fucking missed jackass." I say as I heard it explode behind me.

"Did I now? Who said it was meant for you?" He taunted me and I turned around and seen Ruby laying on the ground in pain.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said as a single sword popped out of her tiny backpack before turning into a crapload of swords. She then proceeded to lay waist to the White Fang members alongside Sun, and Blake. The remaining conscious members began loading onto three bullheads.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" I shouted as I turned to see Torchwick running for a fourth bullhead. I chased him only to get shot in the chest with one of his exploding flares knocking me back ten feet and onto the ground. As I laid on the ground I seen a giant green laser cut through two of the bullheads as they tried to escape. "HOLY SHIT" I yelled as I turned to see the source of the destructive beam, and saw that it was Penny who unleashed hell upon the two fleeing aircrafts. I also noticed Torchwick's bullhead get away.

'Note to self, don't ever piss her off, or let her and Nora meet.' I think to myself as I stand up and rush to Ruby and make sure that she isn't injured which she wasn't.

"Ruby are sure you're okay?" I ask her as I help her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit of a headache." Ruby said as I spotted Blake trying to slip away.

"Oh no you don't. Blake you're going to wait here like the rest of us. Yang cried the night you left, you need to talk to her and Weiss. We need to call the police, and the rest of the search parties. Now sit." I say in a commanding tone and she complied. "Blake call the police, Ruby call Yang, I'll call Rufus"

We all called the respective people and gave them the news. The police took our statements. After we were done with that Yang, Weiss, and Brina arrived. I talked to Brina about what Torchwick said and let team RWBY have their reunion moment in peace. Which consisted of Weiss declaring her lack of care about Blake's prior affiliation with the White Fang, Then Yang slugging and hugging Blake.

"What the hell do you think he meant about them being partners though?" I asked Brina after explaining filling her in on what Torchwick said.

"I don't know. What do Blake and Ruby think?" She replied.

"I haven't told them yet. I plan to tell them later." I inform her. "Ozpin's not going to like me when we get back to school." I say thinking about the best information extraction method I know for situations like this, asking nicely.

"Hey, where's Penny?" Ruby asked pointing out the absence of the quirky ginger girl.

"I don't know." I said as I looked around for Penny only to not find her. I received a text from Rufus say that he'd meet us on some random street because he got lost on his way to the docks. "Well I'd love to stick around, but Rufus got lost and I need to go find him. Brina let's load up and get going. I need to talk to Ozpin about something right away."

"Okay Hector." Brina said as she grabbed a helmet and got on the Behemoth.

"Girls, I'll see you four at Beacon. I need to talk with all of you after I talk to Ozpin and figure what the fuck is going on." I say to Team RWBY before punching it towards where Rufus said he got lost at.

I found Rufus and he followed me back to Beacon. When we arrived at Beacon I told my team to wait for team RWBY and bring them to the rooftop where I always go. I sprinted towards Ozpin's office angry, and wanting answers about what Torchwick said. I entered his office upon arrival without knocking.

"Something on your mind Hector?" Ozpin asked me giving me a knowing look.

"I ran into Roman Torchwick at the docks tonight." I say trying not to scream.

"So I've heard." Ozpin replied casually as he replayed footage of the battle on his scroll.

"He said some very interesting things. He said that I look like my brother. Do you have any idea how he'd know such information? He told me you might be able to help me figure that out." I say getting to the point.

Ozpin sighed before saying. "I was hoping that we wouldn't have to have this conversation yet. Follow me, we'll talk on the way." He stood up and grabbed his cane and started walking towards the door. "Your brother upon graduation from Beacon signed up for what has been nicknamed The First Suicide Battalion due to the low survival rate of its members, The Huntsman Scouting Legion. His first mission with the Scouting Legion was unfortunately also his last. His assigned partner, the leader of his assigned team was none other than Roman Torchwick."

"Wait. That scumbag used to be a Huntsman?" I asked even more confused than I was at the docks.

"Yes. He was one of the Scouting Legion's best. How do you think he became such a slippery individual? He was always known as being nearly impossible to catch, unless he wanted to be caught. Before leaving on his mission your brother gave me something he wanted me to give to you upon your own graduation if he didn't make it back. Though I believe these are extenuating circumstances that call for you to receive it early."

"What was the mission that they got sent on?" I asked wanting to know what task was so difficult that my brother died trying to accomplish it.

"Your brother and his team were sent on a forest investigation. We'd received reports of hyper aggressive Grimm coming out of a forest near a village outside the walls. The reports stated that not only were the Grimm from this forest abnormally aggressive, but their attack on the village seemed organized. They'd rounded up the villagers in the center of the village before executing them starting with infants and children, before moving on to the women, and only then did they finally finish off the men, all except one who they watched as he fled without making any effort to catch him. Such odd behavior warrants investigation, so a team was sent. Romans team had an opening that needed filling, and your brother happened to be the unlucky one to fill it. What happened on the mission is classified however." Ozpin said with a sorrowful tone.

"Why is the mission itself not classified, while the events that took place on it are?" I asked hoping to get an acceptable answer.

"If I told you that they'd ran into an unknown Grimm that Alistair stayed to fight so his team could escape, would you believe me?" He asked me giving me a look that just screamed 'screw the rules'.

I got the jist of what he was trying to tell me and said. "Probably not." I gave him a knowing look as we reached our destination.

We walked through the record hall until we came upon a large filing cabinet with locks on all the doors. "This is where I keep all the messages to families that members of the Scouting Legion request me to deliver." Ozpin said as he pulled a very large key ring off of his belt and found the key he was looking for. He unlocked one of the cabinets and inside was two tapes and a tape player.

"That's old school tech right there." I said as he handed me the tapes, one had my brother's name on it, the other had the name Raven. "Who's Raven?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She was one of his team members. She left this message to you upon her return, right before resigning from her position as a huntress. Here's the tape player. I strongly suggest listening to these in private. If you have any further questions then don't be afraid to come ask me. Now if you'll excuse me." Ozpin said before exiting the room after locking the cabinet again as if to hide the remaining contents.

I made a beeline to the roof where I found the rest of my team as well as team RWBY waiting for me.

"Sorry for calling you all out here so late, I know it's been a long day and we're all tired, but I feel the need to share some bits of information with you all. Torchwick was at one point in time partners with my brother. My brother wasn't some criminal, Torchwick is a former Huntsman. He left me a recording to listen to if he didn't make it back. One of their other teammates also left me something to listen to. So here they are." I said as I loaded the first tape into the ancient piece of technology.

Everyone looked at me with puzzled eyes. Before Yang asked me "Why do we need to hear these?"

"It might help shed some light on the current situation involving Torchwick and the White Fang." I say answering the question before pressing play.

'Hector if you're listening to this then either the evac ship didn't make it, or I didn't make it to the ship. It also means you're either attending Beacon, or you've already graduated. I'd just like to say I'm sorry I'm not there to congratulate you, and that I couldn't teach you more. I'm sorry I'm not there to guide you like an older sibling should. If you're listening to this then I'm dead, and our parents have more than likely lost their minds. Please don't blame them if they did, losing a child is a traumatic event, you'll understand one day. If our parents did lose their minds then it's your job to look after Ceara and Genna, keep them safe and happy. My mission even has some of the veterans scared, but I volunteered to go. So don't hold it against Ozpin, he warned me that my chances of survival are slim, and II decided to come anyway. Roman, our leader, is one of the best in The Huntsman Scouting Legion, or as the veterans call it The First Suicide Battalion, so if I don't make it back then it really wasn't meant to be. I know I chose one hell of a dangerous job, but it helps more people than just exterminating Grimm. There is so much knowledge, and wisdom that I want to share with you and the girls. But if you're listening to this it means I can't, at least not in person. In my room at home, the ceiling fan doesn't work, that's because I hid a key as well as a note on the inside of it, and knowing dad you guys won't move, and he won't fix it either. Find them, the note contains further instructions on this matter. I will always love you guys. I wish things had turned out differently, but this may be my final goodbye. I wish I could be around to see you and the girls married, and meet your children when you guys have them. But if you're hearing this, then this is goodbye.'

The recording stopped there, and I found myself almost overcome with tears, I was doing my best to hold it in when Rufus of all people said. "It's okay to cry at times like this." At this I let the tears flow freely from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought it might help us figure some things out. Now let's see about the next one. It only has the name Raven on it." I said as I popped out the first tape and inserted the second. I noticed Yang's expression upon hearing the name Raven change for a second.

'You may be wondering who I am, and I don't blame you Hector. We've never met, and we might not ever meet. My name is Raven Branwen, and I was on the mission with your brother Alistair. It is likely that the details of our mission will be kept secret, but you deserve to know what happened. We were investigating odd Grimm activity after the destruction of a village that had been labeled safe. We found something in that forest that I can barely label a creature of Grimm. It was massive, and had armor that shattered my sword on contact. We called for evac after it was made clear that we couldn't even scratch that thing. It looked reptilian, but it had wings that were longer than busses. It truly was a monstrosity. Your brother saved Cinder's, Roman's, and my own life. It was coming at the ship as we loaded on. He stayed behind to hold it off away from the ship. After we took off all I could do watch him fight a battle he couldn't possibly win as we left him there. I wish there was a way save him. He was a hero, and from what I heard a great brother. My other teammates seem to hold resentment towards the governing powers for sending them on so many suicide missions, and getting so many good people killed. I'm resigning as a huntress to make sure that they don't try to take over the world or something. Now I have a favor to ask of you. I have a daughter, her name is Yang Xiao Long. You're about her age, and I want to ask you to look after her and her sister. I left her and her father when I joined the Scouting Legion. I wanted to save lives, but I couldn't stay knowing that each mission could be my last. It is to this very day, my greatest regret. I check up on Yang from time to time, even if she doesn't know it. Taiyang got remarried to one of our former teammates and they had a daughter. Even though she isn't mine, she's important to Yang, so please look after her as well. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I might not be around by the time you here this. If you ever meet Yang tell her that I love her, and that I only ever did what I thought was best for her and all of remnant. Tell her not to look for me, I'll find her when the time is right. This is goodbye, I hope you and I can meet in the future.'

All eyes fell on Yang as we listened to the recording. She unlike me seemed more angry than sad.

"Well Yang. Looks like your mom knew my brother." I say not knowing what else to say about it.

"Well I guess Torchwick hates the government for sending him through hell, and he finally snapped after watching so many partners die." Weiss said trying to get us back on track.

"But that still doesn't explain why the White Fang would work with him." Blake said raising a good question.

"Well now that we know his motivation, we can start to build counter measures. If he wants to see the government destroyed, and he somehow got the White Fang to back him up then we know that he's planning something big. You don't recruit a terrorist organization, and steal enough dust to build an army for petty shit." I say still digesting what I'd learned tonight.

* * *

**AN: Here's where I start to veer away from cannon a bit. I'm still going to go along with cannon for the most part, I felt the need to give Cinder and Torchwick motivation since we don't know their motivation in cannon. I know that Raven might not actually be Yang's mom, but it's a generally accepted fan theory, and I feel like she is, so in this fic she is. As always leave reviews. This chapter might be your last chance to tell me who Hector should date and why, so if you have an opinion you should tell me now and don't complain if it's not who you wanted if you didn't tell me you opinion.**


	17. Parting Gifts

**AN: This chapter takes place the day after last chapter. This is also the last chapter to give an opinion on who Hector should date and why.**

* * *

"Alright guys I've got something to do today, tell the professors that I had a family emergency." I tell my team as I took the ninja door, otherwise known as the window, out of the dorm and headed into town.

I decided to go to my parents' house and find whatever Alistair left for me with my sisters. I arrived at the four bedroom house on the outskirts of vale in about forty minutes thanks to empty streets and a lot of speeding on the Behemoth. I stood at the doorstep hesitant to knock, unsure on how to face my parents if one of them should answer, which was the most likely scenario since my sisters were probably at school. I finally gathered the courage to knock only for my father to answer.

"Hello Father." I say after a brief period of silence.

"Hello Hector, what do you need?" He replied after another period of awkward silence.

"Just a moment of your time, and to take Ceara and Genna for the day." I say.

"Well then come in." he said stepping out of the way letting me in the house that I used to call home.

We sat down in the living room, and it's the exact same as I remember.

"Is Mom home?" I ask.

"Honey! Come her for a minute!" He yelled summoning my mother.

"What!" She yelled in her normal annoyed tone when he would call for her like that. "What's HE doing here?"

"Hello Mom, nice to see you too." I say in an annoyed tone mimicking hers.

"You aren't welcome here. Get out!" She said trying to get rid of me again.

"Honey, I thought we were past that. Hector is our son and is welcome whenever he wants to come over here. Now Hector what is it that you need?" My father said clearly ready to move on.

"You and the girls need to hear this." I say pulling out the tape player from last night with Alistair's tape in.

I played them the recording and they both broke into tears.

"This was his last message to us all. The only reason that it was addressed to me is because he knew that you two would lose your minds. Now I'd like to go retrieve that key and note now." I said with my own tears refusing to stay back yet again.

"Go right on ahead. I'll get you a screwdriver." My father said as he stood up and started walking to the garage leaving me alone with my mother.

"No matter how much you act like you hate me Mom I still love you. Can you honestly tell me that as my mother that you truly hate me?" I asked as my mom started crying harder.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you, I just thought that if I acted like that you'd stop trying to rush to your death." My mom said crying even harder than before. I stood up and gave her a hug until my dad got back and handed me a screwdriver.

I removed the case of the broken fan and found the key and a note just as the recording said I would. I opened the note and began reading it.

'Hector if you're reading this then you've heard the recording and I was right about dad not fixing the fan. Below are some directions to what that key in your hand unlocks. I believe it goes without saying, but I'm leading you to something meant for you as well as the girls, so you should take them with you. But I'm dead so what am I going to do if you go alone, haunt you? I trust you to make the best decision for the three of you.'

As it said the rest of the paper was directions to a storage shed that he'd put in my name so the contents would be safe if he'd died. It also had a side note stating that he'd payed for it for ten years and not to worry about owing money on it.

"Mom, Dad, I'm also going to spring the girls from school. You should call and say it's for a family emergency. Tell the office that I'll be there in about five minutes. I'll bring them home when we're done. I'll see you two later. I love you." I told my parents as I started heading for the door. It irked me to call them Mom and Dad and say those three magic words, but Alistair was right I shouldn't hold grudges against my parents.

"Alright, drive safe." My mom said as my dad picked up the phone and started dialing the number for Signal Academy.

I went top speed to Signal where I found my sisters waiting in front of the school standing with Yang and Ruby's dad.

"Hello Taiyang. It's been a while." I say looking at the large man whose daughters I've slept with in a non-sexual way.

"Hi Hector. I hear you were on a team with my daughters for a while. I trust you didn't try anything funny while you lived in the same room." He said glaring daggers at me.

"No sir we interacted like normal teammates of the opposite sex." I tell a partial truth to save my own ass.

"Well I'd 'interacted like normal teammates of the opposite sex' with both women on my team at Beacon. And now I have a kid with each of them." He said totally countering my BS.

"Well sir that's you. Yang's my best friend, and I wouldn't want to corrupt Ruby's innocence. Yang would kill me before you even knew it happened." I say with absolute certainty.

"Good answer. Now what's this family emergency that is so important that you had to pull your sisters out of my class mid period?" He asked me.

"It's related to our late brother. But I have to ask, shouldn't you be supervising that class of yours? You know how the kiddies get when the teacher is away." I ask him.

"They're running laps around the school at the moment. I just wanted to talk to the kid who I taught for six years, and then he turned around on me and slept with both of my daughters." He said in a slightly angered tone.

"To be fair there was another girl besides those two as well. And in case you're wondering, no you don't need to worry about being a grandpa yet. I'm a virgin, and I don't see that changing anytime soon." I figure if I'm in this deep it can't get much worse.

"Alright girls. You may go now." He said releasing my sisters.

"Are you really a virgin Hector?" Genna asked me with a teasing look when she got to the vehicle.

"I'm fucking sixteen. Why wouldn't I be? And you'd both better be as well, or I'm going to kill every boy at this school." I say handing them both a helmet. "We're going on a bit of a trip girls. It seems that Alistair left us a little something that we need to go collect."

They asked me their questions, like how I know, or what it was, to which I only played them the recording from last night and showed them the note from the fan. We then went to the facility listed on the note, the man was nice enough to give us directions to the shed on the note. The key fit the padlock of the door. When I opened the shed we saw a key dangling on a thread in the middle of the tiny room, as well as what looked like two cars covered by a tarp, and a large safe on a table in the middle of the back wall.

"I'm guessing the key goes to the safe." I say as I pluck it from the small string that held it.

"It would be a pretty _safe_ bet." Ceara said reminding me of Yang.

"Monty dammit Yang." I say out of reflex.

"Why Yang?" Genna asked me.

"She has a bad habit about making really bad puns. That reminded me of her so much that I said that out of reflex."

"So did sleeping with her feel good?" Genna asked me in a teasing tone.

"Or did you prefer her sister Ruby, or that other girl?" Ceara asked in an equally teasing tone.

"Shut up. I already told you two that I'm a virgin." I said fighting the blush that was appearing on my face. They broke out in laughter that lasted about ten seconds. "Damn it 'm supposed to be the one teasing you two!" I said embarrassed.

I opened the safe, and it contained seven suitcases, each one had a name on it. Genna, and Ceara opened the ones with their names on them which each of them got two. Inside they found a bunch of weapon parts, as well as tools and instructions for assembly. They each got a copy of his 'tips and tricks' notebook that housed everything he knew about survival, fighting, and any other handy advice he had for beginners. While those two put their weapons together on the table after I moved the safe off of it I examined the remaining cases. One labeled 'family' and two with my name. The larger of the two cases with my name on it had a new set of vambraces, and a new pair of armored boots. They looked almost identical to the ones that I had except the vambraces had short pyramid shaped spikes about half an inch in length that stuck out when you make a fist, and the boots had an anchoring mechanism that kicked in if you pulsed your aura to them and deactivated in the same manor. They also had a note with them.

'No matter how strong you get with your semblance it you try to hold down something that can pick you up it's useless. The spikes increase the force behind a punch tenfold, have fun with that. If they don't fit then here's the warranty, they'll fit them to you as many times as you need them to for the rest of your life.'

The other case had two keys several rolls of cash, and more notes.

The note that came with the money said. 'I bet you're still a virgin by the time you find this, use this money to go and but a hooker. I'm just kidding, it's yours to use how you want. I love you bro.'

"Are you fucking kidding me, even in death you still somehow manage to find the perfect timing to tease me?" I say out loud surprising my sisters. Before bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"What?" They ask in unison. All I could do is hand them the note and let them read it themselves. They laughed for a good five minutes at our brother's post mortem teasing.

The note that came with the keys said 'The vehicles are for the girls. I'm giving you the keys to hold on to until they can drive, unless they can already drive, if that is the case then give the keys to them. If you want you can give the keys to dad, I'm sure he'd love to hold them over their heads as motivation to get better grades.'

I waited for the girls to finish putting their new toys. It took them both two hours to finish. Genna's was a crossbow that turned into a set of twin swords. Ceara's was a naginata that turned into an assault rifle.

"Well shall we go home?" I ask holding out the helmets for them to put on.

"Let's stop by Alistair's grave first and thank him for the parting gifts." Ceara said throwing the option.

"You're right we should do that." I say with sadness creeping up on me.

We went to his personal headstone at the Memorial Hill gravesite. We took turns saying our own private thanks for the gifts. Finally it was my turn, I decided to go last because I had the most to say.

"Well you sure got me good with the money joke. It wouldn't have been so funny if the girls hadn't been teasing me about my virginity all day though. If only you could've seen that play out. Thanks for the gifts. I don't know what to say except you were really prepared for things to go south. You truly lived the saying 'Prepare for the worst, but hope for the best' didn't you? I know that you probably worried way too much about not being good enough as a brother. You've went above and beyond the duties of an older brother many times, even after death. The girls are going to shit themselves when I give them the keys to the vehicles you left for them. Life has been hard since you died, but I punch those hardships in the dick. You don't need to worry about the family, Mom and Dad have finally come back down to Remnant. I'm tied for top freshman at Beacon with a celebrity. I spent the first half of this semester sleeping as in only sharing a bed with three girls every night. Talk about awkward boner." I chuckle at my on joke. "I have the oddest group of friends, Jaune got into Beacon with fake transcripts, Blake is a former member of the White Fang, Weiss is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Ruby got moved ahead two years so she's fifteen, Yang goes berserk if you touch her hair, don't even get me started on Ren and Nora, Pyrrha is the most famous person in my age group yet at the same time one of the most legitimately good people I've met. I lead team ABRN who I just met six days ago, we're a band of misfits if I've ever seen one. Rufus is one of the most chilled out people I've ever met, Brina is one hell of an inventor, I'm still not sure how to describe Nila I guess she's kind of a cocky big sister type. I miss you. I'll stop by more often and tell you how things are going, but I have to go for now. It's getting late and we all have school tomorrow. Bye for now." I say crying a few manly tears. I recomposed myself before returning to the Behemoth.

The trip back was a silent one. I had one more order of business to attend to that required the whole family to be present. We arrived back at my parents' house and entered to find my mother busy in the kitchen. They insisted that I stay for dinner and that we open the family suitcase afterwards. For the first time in half a decade we all ate at the same table, and it actually felt like a family dinner. No awkward silences. No dirty looks for following my own path. No screaming matches. It was as if the family was never even slightly dysfunctional. We told stories, teased each other, we even laughed so hard we cried a bit. I helped my mom with the cleanup while my sisters got the suitcase ready on the table.

"Alright, let's do this." I say as I open the suitcase finding only a single tape in it. I pull out the tape player and insert the tape and press play.

'I'm sure you've all gathered by now, but if you're listening to this then I am dead. You've all probably heard the tape I left for Hector by now, so I'll try to keep this one as to the point as possible. First for the girls. I already know that you two are going to grow up to be two beautiful girls. Probably too beautiful for your own good. Trust Hector's judgment when it comes to boys, he can tell if they really love you or if they're just trying to 'get the goods' so to speak.' I paused the tape and said "Damn straight I can." before resuming the tape. 'He probably just paused to say something like 'Damn straight I can' or something like that, and he's right. Also even in death I know you better than you know yourself Hector, don't underestimate the bond between brothers. Remember girls Hector's there to help guide you to the right man, not scare off every boy who seems remotely interested in you. If you two decide to become Huntresses then Dad, and Hector will be the best teachers you can find. May you both find all the happiness possible, I'm just sorry we didn't have a stronger relationship. If we had a little less of an age gap then it would've been possible, but you two are six as I record this, I'm twenty-three, and fifteen years is one hell of an age gap for siblings. Mom, Dad, all I can say is that I'm sorry for throwing my life away. You two have done so much for me, and the first question one is asked when they apply for my job is 'Do you have all your affairs in order?' That right there should've told me not to do it, but as you can see I have balls of steel and was undeterred. I didn't mean to spit in your faces by dying before you. I know it's already too late to say this, but Dad please don't retire until you're too old to keep hunting. Both of you, please don't freak out if Hector and the girls decide to join this profession, It's what we Alberics are meant to do after all. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, as a son, or as a Huntsman. Hector, I can't think of anything left to say that I haven't on the last recording except give em hell and bring pride to the Alberic name. If Grandpa's there than this is my message for him.' We stopped the recording there.

"We need to call Dad. He needs to hear this." My father said as my mom picked up the phone.

When my grandfather arrived we played the rest of the recording after a brief explanation.

'You were right Grandpa, I should've gotten more experience before signing onto the First Suicide Battalion. You always did know what was best. I trust that you've been looking after Hector and the girls the same way you always looked out for me. I bet you feel even older with the knowledge that you outlived your own grandson. I know I asked what could go wrong, and those turned out to be my famous last words to you. If there is an afterlife I'll say hi to grandma for you, right after I finish eating my words. Siblings, I'm sorry that I couldn't give more wise older brother talks, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I made you attend my funeral, Grandpa, don't kick the bucket any time soon. I love you all, but if you're hearing this, than this is my true final goodbye.'

"He was really prepared for shit to hit the fan." My grandpa said breaking the silence that had set in.

"He always said 'Prepare for the worst, but hope for the best' it was one of his favorite sayings. Right next to 'Everything will be alright in the end, and if it's not alright then it's not the end'. He took those saying very seriously." I say as I eject the tape from the player. "You guys keep this. I need to get back to Beacon, it's getting late." I say before giving my mom a hug and saying my goodbyes and promising to come home for break, as well as to drop by when I have the time.

I made my way back to Beacon at a leisurely pace. Today went so well that it almost seemed like a dream. To think that a few recorded words from my brother would undo half a decade of damage within the family. But my brother always had a way with these things, even in death he still saves all of our asses from each other. I think that next time I'll show them Raven's recording, and have the courage to tell them that I might be in over my head with Torchwick and the White Fang.

* * *

**AN: And that's a wrap for the moment. These last two chapters have been emotionally exhausting to write. I know years of being a broken family usually aren't fixed in a day, but occasionally you find a miracle worker who can do it. Hector's brother might just get a spin-off at this rate. Next chapter I start to tackle volume two. The moment I post the next chapter I stop taking input for who Hector should date, so speak now or forever hold your piece. As always leave reviews. And have a nice day.**


	18. The Best Day Ever

**AN: Food fight! Anyway Voting on Hector's love interest is done. To those of you who actually gave reasons, thank you for paying attention. Numbers can be faked, and I who was actually on the fence about this myself needed good thoughtful reasons in order to get into a mindset to write a proper romance between Hector and whoever you guys decided on. Not gonna lie it was one hell of a close one. The results are secret until I actually get to the point when the romance begins, which won't happen for a while. Now on to knocking people the fuck out with food.**

* * *

Break was nice. I went home for the first half of break and helped my dad train along with my sisters since he's so out of shape himself. It was almost the same as when Alistair would help dad train me. I took the opportunity to take my team to meet my family, while my dad trained with my sisters my team went through a short version of my old insane training regimen. It was funny when my dad got his ass handed to him in hand to hand combat by my sisters. When we returned to beacon I took it upon myself to investigate Torchwick further tuning up no new leads except a White Fang meeting taking place in two weeks. The trail is cold for now so we returned to our daily lives waiting for a chance to find more info on whatever is going on.

"Friends, sisters, Weiss."Ruby said making sure to say Weiss as flatly as possible.

"Hey!" Weiss responded.

"Fourscore and seven minutes ago I had a dream. A dream that we of team RWBY would spend the last day of break making it the best day ever! Classes start tomorrow and we didn't do anything over break. I just want to start the new semester off with a bang." Ruby continued as she plopped Weiss's massive binder onto the table that they occupied causing it to shake.

"Well I always start things off with a Yang!" Yang said with another one of her groan inducing puns earning her a 'boo' and an apple to the face courtesy of Nora.

"Is that my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said throwing out peace signs for some reason.

"I'm game. So sis what's the plan." Yang said wanting to get the hell away from beacon for the day before Ruby tried going a little into detail about her plans only to be cut off.

"Actually I think I'm going to sit this one out." Blake said looing up from her notebook.

"Well however we send today I think we should spend it as a team." Weiss was cut off by a cream pie hitting her in the face, everyone turned to face Nora who was pointing fingers at Ren trying to pass the blame for what she'd done. "You do realize that this means war right?" Weiss said as she wiped her face off.

"Now ladies, let's not let this get out of hand here." I say in an attempt to calm the situation down only to receive an apple pie in my face. I removed the pie from my face and held out my hand in the direction of my team as Brina handed me some napkins to clean my own face off. The perpetrator this time was Pyrrha. I just gave her a dirty look.

"I've always wanted to throw a pie at someone." She said in her own defense while twirling her thumbs.

"Alright that's it. It's on JNPR, you just threw your last pie!" I yell getting where this is going with or without my intervention.

Jaune leapt over a table at me hoping to catch me by surprise. I dodged him and flat palmed him in the back, giving it a slight twist and sending him spiraling into a window on the other side of the cafeteria. Luckily he didn't break the glass.

"Food as weapons, or get seriously hurt. We begin in two minutes." I say looking at the rest of his team who all nodded in response.

We had the entire cafeteria cleared in less than a minute, people ran screaming when Nora started throwing tables to make a fort

"Haha. I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora yelled as she stood atop the table fort that team JNPR had made since it was two teams against one.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!" Ruby said crusing a milk carton.

"Team! We finished our lunches, and I hope you ate hardy. For tonight, we dine in DETENTION!" I say forcing everyone to accept the reality that we were going to get in some serious trouble for this.

'Goodwitch is going to be so pissed when she gets here.' I think as we begin.

Rufus dove for some bowls of ramen putting the noodles in his mouth and using his water bullet semblance to fire ramen bullets at the oncoming watermelon onslaught from JNPR. I grabbed an especially long baguette and began swinging it like a two handed sword breaking the watermelons that he'd missed. Yang had put turkeys over her fists and was punching them as they flew at her. I caught one and nailed Jaune in the face with it before Yang hit him in the stomach with a flying turkey. I charged at Ren and Pyrrha who both were currently engaging Blake in a fight. Pyrrha was doing the same thing that I was, while Ren was duel wielding leaks. Blake was dual wielding shorter baguettes. I ended up fighting Pyrrha before Ruby interrupted us by flying in on a tray. She hit me in the back of the head trying to jump onto Pyrrha.

"Team! Alliance dissolved. They broke the treaty!" I shouted as Brina attacked Yang with . Nila turned on Weiss who was using a bottle of ketchup and a swordfish.

Blake joined the fray with a link of sausages, Yang came at me with more turkeys. I speared Ren in the back with my baguette as Nora appeared with a watermelon on the end of a flagpole. I managed to dodge it and she hit Weiss instead sending her into a pillar breaking it. Weiss played dead to signal that she was out. Ruby rushed to her side and started to scream bloody murder. I caught Blake's sausages with one hand and managed to lock Yang's arms in my free arm. I began gently slapping Yang in the face with a sausage and laughing at my own mid battle antics.

"How do you like my sausage in your face Yang?" She blushed at my teasing before breaking free when Blake yanked on the sausage chain.

Yang was the next victim of what I call Melon-hild after Nora's normal weapon. She was sent through the ceiling when she was reading to Turkey-celica punch me in the face. Rufus who'd since engaged Ren in leak to leak combat got taken out by a hit in the face. Pyrrha somehow beat both Brina and Nila. I jumped onto my back and caught the turkeys that yang had dropped on my feet before helicopter kicking Pyrrha, Blake, and Nora. Nora was sent into a vending machine breaking it and spilling its cans onto the ground. Nora began throwing soda cans like grenades hitting me and sending me flying through the door. I rushed back in only to see that Pyrrha had caught on and was using her semblance to send all the cans in the room at Blake Ruby and I. Ruby used her semblance to dodge. Blake took a direct hit from dozens of cans and was sent flying into a wall. I rolled out of the way when Ren attacked me with his leaks. I ripped one of his leaks out of his hands and sent him flying into the stream of cans removing him from the fight. Pyrrha stopped flinging cans when she hit Ren. Ruby took this opportunity to speed through the room with enough force to cause everything in the room to get caught in her slipstream. She caught everyone but team RWBY in the horizontal tornado sending ys into the far wall which had cracked from where she'd stopped. I managed to avoid the onslaught of food that was flying at us by using my semblance to push off the wall. I caught a single pie and nailed Ruby who was in a victory pose in the face.

"I've been hit!" Ruby yelled as she stumbled around while flailing her arms for a bit before tripping and falling on her face.

That's when Goodwitch walked in. And as I'd predicted she was pissed. She used her telekinesis to fix the room. It was as if we hadn't just had the most hardcore food fight that this school had ever seen when she was done with it.

"Children. Please. Do not play with your food." She said dripping anger.

"Let it go Glynda, they're just children." Ozpin said saving our asses from one hell of a stay in detention.

"They are supposed tom be the defenders of the world." She responded.

"And the will be. This isn't a role that they'll have forever, so for now just let them play the part." Ozpin said smiling a bit.

"Hey where's Yang?" I ask noticing her absence.

Just as I asked the question she fell through the roof onto me crushing the table that I was sitting on. She stood up laughing hysterically and giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Let's go get cleaned up. Then why don't we all hang out somewhere?" I said standing up with assistance from Rufus.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that I couldn't think of a way to use Hector's team better for the food fight. I guarantee that in actual combat they will play a bigger role.**


	19. Welcome to Beacon

**AN: Yeah this is going to be a decently short chapter just like the last one.**

* * *

I sat in the library playing poker with Rufus and Nila, betting desserts instead of money. Some of the members of team JNPR were studying, Jaune was reading a comic book. The members of team RWBY were currently playing a round of Remnant: The Game which Yang was dominating. Brina had commandeered a table to work on some crazy weapon that she'd thought of on the way here. It was some kind of shoulder mounted dust infused cannon-lance. Ruby was finding it progressively harder to play the game with weapons being built in the same room.

"I'm going to get fat at this rate. Two more hands and I'm out." I say having been dominating the game for several hands in a row.

"I got nothing." Rufus said as he laid his cards on the table.

"Two pairs." Nila said slamming her cards on the table triumphantly.

It was a short lived victory as I sat my straight royal flush down. "That's cute."

"Damn it! You have to be cheating." Nila said glaring at me.

Sun walked in with who I'm guessing was a friend. "Sup losers. Guys, Ice Queen. This is Neptune. Neptune these are the people who I've met from beacon. "

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked not realizing how cold she can be at times.

"Hey." Neptune said with a shining smile that even had a gleam sound effect. "Aren't libraries for studying?" He said as he observed the majority of us doing the exact opposite of that.

"Thank you!" Ren yelled as he turned a page in the massive book that he'd checked out, the page popped a snot bubble that she developed while sleeping.

"Pancakes!" Nora yelled as she shot up, only to doze off a couple of seconds later.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said looking at Neptune.

"I prefer the term intellectual, okay." Neptune said as he waved dismissively at Sun. He then walked over to Weiss. "I don't think I caught your name Snow Angel?"

"Me? I'm Weiss." She said blushing and causing Jaune to curse under his breath.

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm Yang, nice to meet you."

"Blake."

"I'm Hector." I say shaking Neptune's hand and noticing his weak grip.

"Ow man, no need to crush my hand." Neptune said shaking the pain out of his hand.

"He's the one who crushed a rock like it was paper with his bare hand when we met." Sun said earning a scared look from Neptune.

"I was just making sure that he kept it in his pants." I say in my defense.

"Kept what in his pants?" Ruby asked not getting what was implied.

"Nothing Ruby, I'll tell you when you're older." Yang said to the innocent one of the group who just shrugged it off.

"Yo, I'm Rufus" Rufus said also shaking Neptune's hand. He looked kind of disappointed at the handshake.

"Nora!" Nora yelled as she woke up before once again dozing off.

"Please excuse her. That's just how Nora introduces herself. I'm Lie Ren by the way, but you can just call me Ren." Ren said continuing the introductions.

"Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune said giving his standard introduction.

"Do they?" Neptune asked him chuckling a bit.

"Some do." Jaune said putting his head down in defeat.

"Hello Neptune I'm Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you." When Pyrrha shook his hand he winced in pain.

"I'm Brina." Brina said not looking up from her work.

"Oh hi Neptune. You should've told me you were in town." Nila said with an odd amount of familiarity.

"Hey Nila. I wanted to surprise you, I honestly didn't expect to run into you until later tonight." Neptune said scratching the back of his head.

"Childhood friends?" I ask looking at Nila.

"Since we were five." She replied.

"How do you know this guy? He your boyfriend or something?" Neptune asked leaning close to Nila.

"Team leader." Nila responded not phased in the slightest.

"We don't like each other like that. Besides, I came here to kick ass, not woo girls." As I said this I heard some groans behind me that I decided to ignore. "Well I'm done kicking everyone's asses at poker so I think I'm gonna get out of here."

"Actually I have a headache, so I'm leaving to." Blake said following me out of the library.

When we were thoroughly out of earshot of the rest of our friends I decided to ask. "Still thinking about Torchwick?"

"Is it that obvious?" She replied.

"Yes it is. Blake, we'll get that bastard; eventually, but for now we just need to wait. What's the status on that White Fang meeting?"

"It's been bumped up a week. So it's going to happen tomorrow night."

"You realize that I'm not letting you go alone right?"

"I can handle myself."

"I don't care. You are infiltrating an enemy meeting. You'll be horribly outnumbered, and possibly caught. My team is going to back you up in case shit goes south. And trust me they'll be there." With that we went our separate ways.

I went to my usual spot on the roof to smoke a cigarette and contemplate the pending investigation. I sat there thinking about what we knew, and I couldn't help feel as though we were missing something. I feel like there's one factor we just aren't thinking about, just one detail we are overlooking. Like the answers right there in front of us, but we're just too blinded by our haste to see it. I sat there for what must've been two hours trying to figure it out. After it turned dark, and I still felt no closer to the answer I decided to go inside.

On my way back to my team's dorm room I noticed a group of three transfer students from Haven. They looked lost since the transfer student dorms are in another building. Just as I was about to offer assistance Ruby bolted out of her dorm and ran straight into the older looking female in the front of the group.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Ruby said picking herself up.

"No harm done, just remember to be more careful in the future." The girl that Ruby had ran into said calmly.

"Are you guys lost? The transfer student dorms are in another building. I can give you directions if you want." Ruby said offering her assistance.

"Or I can just take you there. Hector Alberic it rate at your service." I say offering my hand.

The apparent eldest of the three students seemed surprised that my name. After a brief flinch she took my hand and had a surprisingly strong grip as we shook hands.

"I'm Cinder, this is Mercury and Emerald. Don't worry were not lost, were just exploring. We figure if we are going to spend a few months here we may as well get to know the place. So no need to trouble yourselves, we'll be fine." She said setting off many alarms with me, but I chose to ignore this for the moment.

"Well welcome to Beacon. I'll be seeing you around." I say as I walked past to the three to Ruby. "Tomorrow after classes our teams need to have a little meeting."

"All right Hector. Welcome to Beacon guys." Ruby said as she made a dash towards the library.

* * *

**AN: Well that's a wrap for now. I still need OCs for team AMBR, if anyone's interested. I need twoFaunus characters whose names start with either in A or and R, and I believe it would be best if they were readers submitted. Now are getting into the nitty-gritty of volume 2, and changes to the Canon are going to be slightly more present than they were in volume 1. Please leave reviews to tell me how I'm doing. Anyway collage is eating up more of my time than ever, so updated will most likely only be on weekends.**


	20. A Minor Hiccup

**AN: Team CRDL is about to get wrecked.**

* * *

Combat class 11:30AM

I put on my armor in preparation for the upcoming match. It was Pyrrha and I vs. Team CRDL. Why two on four one might ask, well Goodwitch thought it would be fitting to pit the two top ranked students against a team in order to test their teamwork. Originally it was just going to be Pyrrha against them, but they insisted that a four time champion wasn't enough for their team of 'badasses', their words not mine, so Goodwitch decided to throw me into the mix. Not that I'm complaining in the slightest, I've been meaning to give those four an epic beat down. Ever since the Forever Fall incident they've left Jaune alone, but any other student who they could target has suffered for it. I remember this morning Velvet had bandages on her ears from them squeezing them until they bled. Her team was about to seriously kill them, but I convinced them that I'd handle it. Pyrrha agreed to for the most part sit this one out and let me do my thing, but if any of them tried a for a cheap shot they were done. I decided to leave Hellreaver in my locker as I was sure that I wouldn't need it. The six of us entered the arena and took our positions.

"If the combatants are ready you may begin." Goodwitch said stepping off to the sidelines.

"Okay Pyrrha, you know what to do." I say as I dash at the four who don't know what they signed themselves up for when they had me added to the fight.

Cardin went for a downward mace swing. I dodged it and tackled him knocking him down before spinning around. I spun around just in time to catch a halberd that was aimed at my neck. I punched Sky in the face sending him back about five feet. I then jumped over a set of daggers aimed at the back of my knees, delivering an axe kick on the way down to the top of Russell's head knocking him unconscious. Dove came at me with his gun blade swinging horizontally at my chest. I back stepped out of the way of the strike and punched his elbow hyper-extending it by seven degrees. That's when I felt a strong blow to the back of my head which knocked me to the ground, I skidded on my face for ten feet. I had been taking it easy on them so far by not using my semblance, but now is when the proverbial gloves come off. I stood up and turned to face Cardin who took this opportunity to slam his mace on the ground causing a wall of fire to come at me. I activated my semblance to 90% true strength and jumped. I soared over the flames with no problem, and landed in between the two remaining members of team CRDL. Sky dropped his halberd and began begging for mercy, bowing in an attempt to save himself. I responded by kicking him in the head and removing him from the fight. Cardin tried to land another hit when I did this. I caught hos mace and ripped it from his hands before kicking him into the air. I then jumped and grabbed him at the hips and wrapping my legs around his torso, placing my feet in a manner that kept his head straight. We bounced off the ground when we landed, his aura dropped to only a sliver and he lost consciousness. If he hadn't had his aura that would've killed him.

"The winners are Pyrrha Nikos, and Hector Alberic. Disregarding how Ms. Nikos didn't participate, or how Mr. Alberic used excessive force that won't be tolerated in the future." Goodwitch said glaring at me.

"To be fair if I'd taken a few more hits to the back of my head like that I would've been the one who could've been killed. He used moves that can kill first, so I responded in kind. He wanted to fight at my level and wasn't ready for it. It's his own damn fault that he ended up like that." I say looking at the professor.

"Not only could you have killed him with that last attack, he could have lasting brain damage from that." Goodwitch said trying to make me feel guilty.

"Fine I'll apologize when he wakes up. Though I can't imagine that a brain could be any more damaged then his already is." I say in a snarky tone. Of course I wasn't going to apologize, but I did need an excuse to wait in the infirmary until he woke up to warn him that next time I catch word of him picking on anybody they wouldn't get off so easy.

"Mr. Alberic! Since you seem to have something against these individuals. You are to wait at their bedsides until he wakes up, and if I hear that it is anything short of a heartfelt apology than you will have detention for three months. Are we clear?" Goodwitch said taking my bait.

"Crystal."

"Now get going." She said in a stern tone.

It was two hours before he and the rest of his team were all awake. I sat on the ledge outside of the window smoking a few cigarettes while I waited. When they were all ready for my words I got back inside.

"First off I need to apologize for kicking your asses so hard. I guess I went a little overboard with that. Secondly, if I so much as hear a rumor that you four are bullying anybody, human, or Faunus, I'll make what happened today feel pleasant by comparison. Do I make myself clear?" I say getting stern and glaring at them.

"Yes. You've made your point. But one day we won't have to listen to you anymore, because we'll be stronger than you. When that day comes, expect payback." Cardin said trying to regain some of his lost pride.

"When that day comes then I'll have winged pig bacon for breakfast." I say driving home the point that it's never going to happen.

Classes for the rest of the day were peaceful and quiet. It was now moments before meeting with team RWBY, my team decided to change into new outfits. In my new outfit wasn't that much different than my regular combat gear. It was all black, had a much larger hood, and noticeably less armor plating. Instead of a full cuirass and back plate it had a relatively small armor plate that covered only my chest rather than my full torso, the elbow, knee, and shoulder plates were also noticeably smaller. I wore a single gauntlet on my right hand. On my left hand I wore a leather work glove and a wrist guard, the wrist guard detached and folded out into a mask to conceal my identity if the need should arise. Rufus said replaced his brown leather vest with a black duster type coat, instead of his normal gray shoes he wore black of the same type. Brina instead of her normal jumpsuit wore a black nylon hunting jacket, and a pair of rather bulky cargo pants, under all of this was her FICS since she didn't feel comfortable going into a possible combat situation without it. Nila however decided that her normal clothes were good enough for this investigation. After we got changed we decided to go over and see what team RWBY was up to. When they let us in we seen that they had the same idea as us, and were in new outfits as well.

"Well it looks like everyone's geared up and ready to go. Any plans at the moment?" I ask looking around the room.

"Ruby and I have decided that we're going to go to the Continental communications terminal and get the shipping manifests for any shipment over the past few months that's been robbed by the White Fang. Which shouldn't be a problem since I'm a Schnee. Since your bike the seats three, we were kind of hoping that you could take us there." Weiss said beginning the layout of the plan for tonight.

"Seems reasonable." I say agreeing to take them.

"Your team and I will be infiltrating the White Fang meeting to see if we can find anything there as planned." Blake said continuing the plan.

"And I have a friend on the shady side of town who might know something." Yang said finishing the plans for tonight.

"Are you sure you're fine to go on your own? If you'd like we can get team JNPR in on this, and I'm sure that they would be glad to help." I say thinking about the safety of my former teammate.

"I'll be fine. I don't think we have to drag our friends into this just yet." Yang said in a calm manner.

"So, where we going and what are we doing?" Sun asked hanging by his tail from a tree branch outside of team RWBY's dorm.

"What are you doing here, and how did you get up there?" Weiss asked Sun accusingly.

"I just came up here to say hi. And I do things like this all the time." Sun said in a teasing tone.

"What!?" Weiss asked with a look of shock.

"You know climbing trees, it's kind of what I do." Sun said displaying his monkey tail obviously messing with Weiss. "And I always think you should bring friends along for things like this, that's why brought Neptune." Sun said pointing out the window.

We all peeked our heads out the window and saw Neptune clinging to the wall for dear life. "Sup. Now can you please help me down, where like really high up." Neptune said taking on a look of terror.

"Since Sun's a Faunus she can go with Blake and my team to the White Fang meeting. I think Neptune should go with Yang since she's going alone." I say after we debrief the two new guys on the plans for tonight.

"Sounds good, now let's go." Ruby said not giving Weiss a chance to interject.

We all went our separate ways after that. My group arrived at the Continental communications terminal in about 20 minutes. I'm not sure why we decided to use the one in town, rather than the one on campus. My guess is that Ruby just wanted to see this place, since she's the one that insisted on coming here.

"Well Weiss, go do your thing. I think if you had two people with you they wouldn't give you the information you're looking for. Ruby and I'll be waiting here when you're done." I say as I catch sight of a familiar socially awkward ginger.

"Alright this should only take a minute or two." Weiss said as she got off the Behemoth and headed inside.

"Is that Penny?" Ruby asked pointing directly at Penny.

"It sure looks like her. Yo Penny where'd you run off to the other night?" I yell startling the girl.

"I have no idea *hic* what you're talking about *hic* stranger *hic*." Penny said obviously lying.

'So she hiccups when she lies, that's useful information.' I think to myself as we approach her.

"Penny, what are you talking about? It's us, Ruby and Hector, you know us." Ruby said puzzled.

"Look, I can't talk here. It's not safe. You two are better off just forgetting about me and moving on with your lives." Penny said panicking.

"What you mean it's not safe? Is someone after you? Because if they are I'll kick their asses for you if you want." I say concerned about my friend.

"It's not that simple." Penny said slightly frustrated.

"Look Penny whatever is wrong you can tell us, we can help you." Ruby said putting a hand on Penny's shoulder.

"Oh no. They're here. Look I have to go now, don't follow me." Penny said looking somewhere behind us before she ran off down an alley way.

"Penny wait!" Ruby said darting off after her.

I decided to follow on foot. We ended up chasing Penny for about five minutes down alleys, and across streets. Eventually Penny crossed a street that had oncoming traffic, traffic that Ruby didn't see, I don't know what happened but Ruby tripped in the middle of the street. There was a small shipping truck coming. I leapt out in front of her activating my semblance to 98% true strength, I stuck my arms out to catch it, and that's when Penny suddenly appeared in front of me sticking her arms out to do the same. She caught the truck as if it were a paper wad causing a small crater to form her feet. She then looked at her hands and took off again down another alley.

"Thanks for catching that truck Hector, I thought I was gonna die there for a moment." Ruby said as she stood up.

"I didn't even touched that truck Ruby, that was all Penny." I said before we darted off after the running girl. I looked back at the scene that it just unfolded and noticed two soldiers looking at the aftermath before running after us. "Ruby I think the soldiers are chasing Penny."

"I'm on it!" Ruby said activating her semblance and dashing ahead grabbing penny, and then taking off full speed down the alley.

I started slinging dumpsters into the center of the alley way in order to thwart the soldiers chase. Eventually I caught up with the two girls and witnessed the scene I don't know if I was prepared for.

"You see Ruby, I'm not a normal girl. I wasn't born like you, I was made. I'm the first man-made machine capable of generating an aura." Penny said showing her hands revealing the robotics underneath her skin.

"That doesn't make you any less real though. It just means that instead of having squishy guts like the rest of us you have nuts and bolts." Ruby said taking Penny's hands and giving her a very soothing look.

"Don't forget the gears and circuits. I bet she has plenty of those as well." I say as calm as ever.

"Hector? You two… Are taking this very well." Penny said questioning our sanity.

"Well you set yourself, you have aura. If you have or other than you have a soul. And if you have a soul then you are a real girl, whether you were born, or made." I say looking at Penny. We then heard shouts as the soldiers began catching up.

"You two need to hide." Penny said lifting Ruby up and walking towards the dumpster, which she promptly tossed her in. Following Penny's example I myself jumped into a dumpster, thank Monty it was a recyclable been.

"There you are Penny. You need to stop running away like that, if you don't your father won't let you out in a more. Wait a second, where those kids you are with?" One soldier asked.

"Yeah I need to have a talk with that one little prick about throwing things." The other said as I heard a rifle cocking.

"I don't, *hic*, know who you're talking about, *hic*, Sir." Penny said in a very cute manner attempting to halt any further questioning.

"Alright. Just come with us, and don't run off again." The first soldier said as I heard three sets of footsteps going down the alley away from us.

Ruby and I waited in our respective dumpsters for about five minutes before getting out. We exchanged quick glances before deciding to go back for Weiss. The walk back took about half an hour when it took us a little bit over 5 minutes running.

"So you think Weiss will be mad at us for making her wait?" I ask an adult tone as we walk.

"Nah, she'll be fine when we explain things." Ruby said waving dismissively.

We arrived to a rather furious looking Weiss who was sitting on the middle seat of the Behemoth arms and legs crossed staring daggers at us.

"Where the heck if you guys been!? I've been waiting for almost 40 minutes!" Weiss yelled understandably angrily.

"We had an urgent matter to attend to, sorry for taking so long. How about we go get a bite to eat, I'll buy." I say before putting my helmet on and getting on the Behemoth.

"Fine, but nothing too cheap. I'm not letting off the hook that easily." Weiss said pouting like a child.

"I would expect nothing less of Beacon's resident ice Queen." I say before we take off.

We found a nice little sandwich shop to eat at. Of course Weiss ordered the most expensive thing on the menu just to spite me. We finished our meal in relative peace before I heard my scroll rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked it to see Blake's name appear, it was a conference call between her Yang and myself meeting that something had gone wrong.

* * *

**AN: Well that's a wrap for now, and it's a cliffhanger, well we'll just have to wait and see how this plays out now won't we? Yeah a next time we get a freeway chase, and a fight with a mech. I am still accepting OCs if anyone's interested. The character sheet can be found on my profile page. Anyway as always leave reviews, criticism is welcome, but flames are ignored. Also who would like a companion fic about Hector's brother? I'm thinking about writing one, but I need to know if anyone would read it, for this one I have a poll on my profile page. Hopefully I get more than three votes this time.**


	21. Painting the Town

**AN: I'm sorry for the long absence, I got distracted by collage, home repairs, and my younger step brother who came down for his spring break. P.S. The poll about Hector's brother is on my profile now, I had an issue about getting it to show up, please vote on this one. **

I answered my scroll, "What happened?"

"Torchwick recognized Sun and I. He's in some kind of big robot chasing us." Blake said on the other end.

"Where are you guys?" Yang said chiming in.

"We're heading towards freeway seven westbound, exit 34." Blake said before Sun took the phone.

"HURRY!" Sun yelled in terror before hanging up.

"Alright girls were leaving. Looks like were finally in a see some action today." I say put in my helmet on while running towards the Behemoth. "Hold on tight girls, this is going to be one hell of a rough ride." I say causing their grips to tighten as I rev the engine before we take off.

We took off like a bat out of hell towards the nearest entrance to freeway seven, which was exit fifty. It is a one-way road so we have to weave in between oncoming traffic. This is difficult when going 150mph, but we manage. We passed them in about three minutes, prompting me to make an emergency U-turn, ramping off a broken semi and doing a midair 180. Roman was in an Atlesian Paladin unit, I wonder for a minute how he'd obtained something that was just made publicly known today. The only reason I know about it is from a news alert on my scroll. But these wonders are pushed out of my head by the shouting of Brina who was car-hopping along with Sun and Blake.

"Hector! Catch!" She yelled throwing a suitcase at me.

I almost lost my balance on the Behemoth when I caught it. I saw a red button, and had the strangest urge to press it. "…the red button!" I didn't catch the first word of that, so I just decided to press it and see what happened. It didn't explode, instead it began unfolding over my arm up to my shoulder. The finished product was the Weapon that she'd been working on for the past few days, which was a shoulder mounted cannon lance. I shot at Roman with the cannon function staggering him a bit without slowing him down enough to make a difference. It was clear that a different approach was necessary. I blew past the rampaging Paladin and skidded to a sideways stop. "Weiss I need you to freeze the ground as far as you can towards the paladin." She complied. "Ruby wait on the ground for us." She jumped over the ledge getting the jist of the plan. I shifted the Weapon into lance mode and started off at Torchwicks new toy. Sun was using what could only be his semblance, creating clones of light that seemed autonomous and solid. Neptune was standing on the Paladin as Torchwick tried to throw him off. Ultimately their efforts were in vain as Neptune was plucked from his spot and thrown at Sun, sending them both over the guardrail on the other side of the road. Luckily for me however it served as a great distraction and He didn't notice me in time to dodge the lance to the Paladins knee joint. The lance shattered at the impact and it flipped Torchwick strait onto the ice. His sliding came to a stop in front of Weiss who used a glyph to send him through the holographic guardrail.

"You two, get on." I said as Brina and Blake hopped on. Rufus and Yang shot past us before I followed close behind. We stopped at the location that the Paladin unit had fallen from. The six of us descended upon the scene as Torchwick was walking towards Ruby and Weiss.

"Freezer burn!" Ruby shouted causing Yang and Weiss to spring into action. Weiss stabbed the ground causing it to freeze in at about a 20 foot radius. Yang then punched it using Ember Celica's fire rounds causing the ice to rapidly evaporate into the fog that blanketed the area.

"Rufus, steam this place up!" As I said this Rufus began firing steam into the air from his blowgun as if it were a smokescreen.

We noticed lasers emitting from several points on the Paladin. Presumably the targeting assistance. So we prioritize them as targets. Using the fog as cover Weiss stabbed out the camera on the front of its cockpit while Rufus took out the one on its right knee. Torchwick ripped Weiss off and threw her as a slot popped out of each of its shoulders opened and revealed several rockets like the ones Hellreaver fires. As it went to fire I delivered an axe kick to one of the shoulders before flipping off of it to a safe distance causing the launcher to close and blow its right arm. Brina began to shoot the successfully launched rockets out of the air as they flew towards Blake who had a strange glow. Blake then began to unleash a volley of aura enhances slices from Gambol Shroud that cut the remaining projectiles in half. Nila took the chance to take out the camera on its other knee before getting kicked into a pillar. Ruby and Blake then sliced off its other arm while Torchwick had his back turned. Yang then jumped onto its back and began wailing on it firing round after round at its vital systems from Ember Celica. Torchwick responded by flinging himself backwards through six pillars knocking Yang off in the process. Torchwick turned around and was about to stomp on Yang when I charged him tackling the paladin knocking it to the side forcing it to stomp the ground instead of Yang's head. He took off as if he was attempting to flee. That's when Brina took advantage of his weakened knee joint from where I'd jammed the shoulder mounted cannon lance into it and blew his left leg off. Yang then ran at me full force with her hand outstretched. I took her hand and we began spinning to build momentum, when I sent her flying at Torchwick she delivered a punch that caused the area that she punched to buckle and sent the paladin flying. Upon landing the Giant mechanized death machine broke apart as if it were made of children's building blocks.

"Aw man. I just got this thing cleaned" Torchwick said as he arose from the rubble.

Yang and I took off at him like bats out of hell determined to capture him. Then out of nowhere a tri-colored girl with a pink umbrella landed in front of us catching us off guard and making us stop.

"Thank you Neo. Ladies, gentlemen, Ice Queen" "Hey!" Weiss interjected before Roman continued. "I'm afraid this is where I take my leave." Torchwick said taking a bow along with the mysterious girl now known as Neo.

We stood there for about two seconds before Yang and I ran at them still standing there landing a punch on some kind of invisible wall that shattered leaving behind a blank scene. We then seen a bullhead take off with Torchwick waving at us from the open window. If it weren't too far away to effectively shoot at I would ground it with a lightning rocket.

"Well, I guess she really made our plans… Fall apart?" Weiss said unsuccessfully trying to make a joke.

"Just no." Yang said turning around and heading towards her Bike.

"There is a time and place for jokes Weiss." Blake said in an unamused tone.

"Is no not it?" She asked in reply.

"No, it just wasn't funny." Yang said in an equally unamused tone.

"I personally would've said that she really shattered our hopes of catching Torchwick." Rufus piped up.

"Still not all that funny, but that would've been acceptable." I say nodding my head.

"Hey. Where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked begging the question.

"Probably somewhere laying on the ground in a lot of pain, but they'll be fine." Brina said shrugging.

"Or eating Ramen at a stand down the block." Nila said pointing at a nearby Ramen stand that did indeed have our missing comrades at it.

After we scolded the two transfer students about ditching friends we returned to Beacon and went to bed for the night. Everyone except Blake and I who couldn't sleep. We spent most of the night reviewing the footage that Brina had recorded of the White fang meeting. It left questions like, who is this mysterious employer that he mentioned, or how the living FUCK did they get a hold of new military equipment supposedly before it was even announced to the general populace, we knew one thing though. We have to stop any and all plans he has for this equipment.

**AN: Ah nothing like an eventful chapter after a long break. Anyway the next few chapters will drop subtle hints as to who Hector will end up dating, so keep your eyes peeled. As always leave a review, and have a nice day.**


	22. The Night of a Thousand Dance-offs

**AN: HOLY SHIT that hiatus lasted longer than I thought it would, and I'm sorry for that. I know it's been a while, but I had college finals to do, I started seeking employment, I started writing the fic about Alistair even though the Poll had no votes on it after being up for a while, and I had an idea for a Naruto fic that I felt like getting started on. I'm not publishing either of the new fics yet in case you were wondering, they have many wrinkles that need ironed out, and Alistair's story will tie in with this one later down the road, while the Naruto one is more of a side project. Now onto a slight correction about a Weapon, Brina's rifle doesn't actually fit the description of a Railgun, so it is henceforth a beam sniper to clear up the confusion, and to stop a few friends of mine from bitching about it. As for this chapter I made some changes to some of the girls' cannon dance attire simple things like Pyrrha wearing her hair down. Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

It is now only three days until the Midwinter Ball, even though it's barely even fall. Rufus, Jaune, and Ren decided to pick up our school issued suits for the ball today while the girls help organize the event since team CVFY is still on a mission and they're filling in for them. I tagged along, but I have my own suit for the occasion. The only girl from the three teams who wasn't helping out was Blake who has become even more reclusive as of late.

"These look almost identical to our uniforms." Rufus said as he held his up.

"Yeah they do." Jaune said confirming the similarities. The only difference was the fact that these were black with red trim instead of gold, and they have a bowtie in place of a regular tie.

"Anyway. Does anybody have a date yet?" I ask changing the subject.

"I'm going with Nora as a friend." Ren said calmly.

"You two should kiss already. It's obvious that you two are in love with each other." Rufus said with a smirk.

"It isn't as simple as that." Ren said looking down at his feet with a sad expression.

"Weiss keeps rejecting me, so I don't have one." Jaune said trying to get this discussion back on track.

"Well if you'd quit asking her, and find a girl who actually likes you, like I don't know, Pyrrha, you'd probably have better luck." I say emphasizing Pyrrha's name for effect.

"What makes you think that Pyrrha would say yes?" Jaune asked me seriously in the dark about his partner's feelings.

"Dude, she likes you. Tell you what why don't you ask her to the dance, if she says no I'll wear a dress." I say with full confidence that I wasn't going to wear a dress.

"Asking her would make our partnership awkward if she said no. It's not even worth seeing you in a dress. Anyway do you have a date?" Jaune asked me.

"Nope. I don't really have anyone to ask, so I figured that I'd just dance with whoever's free." I say shrugging.

"I'm going with Nila." Rufus said surprising nobody, those two flirt more than Nora says crazy shit.

"Not surprising in the slightest." I say.

"So has anybody talked to Blake lately? She seems to have made herself quite scarce as of late." Ren commented making me think hard.

"You're right she has been spending even more time in the library lately. I'll have to go check up on her and make sure she's alright." I say though I have a pretty good guess about what's troubling her, and if I'm right then she is defiantly not okay.

After we got back to the dorms we split up and put our respective suits away. I then decided that it would be a good time to confront Blake about the dangerous path of obsession that she was going down. I pulled out my scroll and sent Yang a message about the topic.

'Yang I know that you've noticed Blake's strange behavior lately. I was thinking about having a talk with her to help her get things sorted out and I was wondering if you would like to join us since you're her partner. I also know that you of all people know how bad the path of obsession can be.'

'Don't worry about it I know what this will do to Blake, and I have a plan to deal with this. You just relax and let me handle this one.' She replied taking that off of my list of things to do today.

I couldn't think of what else I had planned for the day so it seems that now would be a good time to do my homework.

* * *

Three days later at the dance.

* * *

I walked into the Ballroom with my team. I wore a white tuxedo that I had to have custom made since I don't fit into standard sizes, it had a blue vest under the jacket and a blue bowtie. Rufus and Nila immediately split from Brina and I. Then an unfamiliar brown haired wolf Faunus boy asked Brina to dance and she went with him. I noticed Yang who was wearing a plain white dress watching the entrance carefully. I decided to go talk to her for a minute.

"You seem concentrated on the entrance. Are you waiting for your date?" I ask Yang.

"I don't have a date, and I'm waiting to see if Blake shows up." Yang said not even turning around.

"So you don't know how your little talk with her went?" I was kind of confused.

"I'm not sure. I just hope it worked… So wanna have a dance while we wait." She asked with a slight blush.

"Couldn't hurt." I reply as she take my hand and leads me to the dance floor

We danced for a few minutes before Blake cut in and I scanned the room for a new partner, but I instead seen Pyrrha standing by the punch bowl looking disappointed. Normally I'd give Jaune a hint to talk to her because something might be wrong, but this time he's most certainly the cause of her distress.

"What's wrong?" I asked Pyrrha, who was drop dead gorgeous in her red for fitting dress and her brilliant scarlet hair down by the way.

"What? Nothing's wrong. I don't know what you're talking about." Pyrrha tried to dodge the question.

"Pyrrha. You're standing next to the punch bowl looking like someone just killed your dog and made you watch. You tell me." I have to admit that may be exaggeration, but it gets my point across. She then went to briefly recap the last few days of her and Jaune's conversations during their private training sessions.

"So you're saying that you all but asked Jaune to the dance, and he responded by saying that if you didn't find a date he would wear a dress?" I asked Pyrrha as we stood near the punch bowl.

"That's the jist of it." She replied.

"And you have no date?" I continued my questioning.

"It's hard being so well known for excelling in combat. I just intimidate most people that approach me without even trying. Jaune was the first person who didn't act like I'm either an easy ticket to popularity, or some kind of superhuman to worship." I could feel the insecurity in her voice.

"Listen Pyrrha, you are the most sincerely nice person I've met in a long time. And unfortunately for you the guy that you like suffers from stage five obliviousness, a stage which is normally considered terminal. If I where you I'd go get some air and gather my thoughts, then I'd walk back down to the dance floor and find that idiot, and then make your feelings so clear to him that not even he could miss it. I would also cash in making him wear a dress for being an idiot, but that's just because I can be a bit of a dick sometimes." I say in a surprisingly nonchalant tone for something that deep.

"You know what you're right. I think I understand why Ruby and Yang speak so highly of you and your 'Sage like advice' as Ruby put it. I'm gonna go clear my head, I'll tell you how this works out tomorrow." She said as she began to walk away.

"I don't know how you do it." Weiss said from behind me. She had on a dress that was white at the top that gradually faded to an almost glowing light blue color, very nice touch if I do say so myself. And her off center ponytail was on the other side if her head, it was weird, but not bad.

"Do what exactly?" I asked handing her a fresh cup of punch.

"Give such serious advice and input while being so calm. You also give helpful advice every time. Seriously how do you do it?" She seemed really down as these words left her mouth.

"The helpfulness of my advice stems from having such an analytical mind, as for the calmness that's a natural talent… So you seem troubled, what's on your mind?" Maybe if being a huntsman doesn't work out I could be a psychiatrist.

"I'm just dealing with rejection, the pain will pass." She said as if trying to convince herself more so than me.

"I don't mean to be a dick, but you have no real right to be in pain at rejection. Considering the fact that you reject Jaune in the harshest ways possible on a daily basis, and Neptune probably at least tried to let you down easy." I say causing her to adorn a look of utter shock.

"What? How did you know it was Neptune? And what do you mean I have no right?" She was absolutely pissed.

"I know it was Neptune because Jaune overheard you asking him, and I filled in for Ren in the comforting Jaune duty. And think about it, the fact that you're here instead of in bed crying means that Neptune wasn't even half as mean as you are to Jaune, you are downright cruel to Jaune who still doesn't understand that you're the heiress to the world's largest dust conglomerate. I'm sorry snowflake, but I think that this is more of a wakeup call then something to be down about. Though on the bright side I don't think that you'll have to worry about Jaune hitting on you after tonight, not after Pyrrha gets done with him." I say just as calm as when I talked to Pyrrha.

"What?! Is she finally going to knock some sense into him so that he sees that it's a fruitless effort?" Weiss asked me not understanding what I meant.

"I didn't think I'd have to break it down for you like this. Think about this from her perspective for a minute and you'll see why I am saying the things that I am. She likes Jaune, to her he's nice, funny, he isn't intimidated by her, he isn't just trying to use her friendship as a tool to gain something, and they both rely on each other equally. They have the makings of the perfect couple, yet she sits and watches as Jaune chases hopelessly after you. Then to add salt in the wounds she so nice that she even gave him advice on how to better approach asking you out. It must be torture to be in her position. To compare your situation to Jaune's it would be like watching Neptune constantly hit on Yang, or Ruby, while being the biggest dick possible to you, to compare your situation to Pyrrha's Neptune would be your partner and he would be hitting on one of your friends who cruelly rejected him constantly while he ignored your advances on him. Now ask yourself after you imagine yourself in those positions if you who was rejected once, and lightly at that, if you really have a right to feel this bad." I say looking her in the eyes with no trace of emotion visible on my face.

"Oh wow. I thought you were just being mean at first, but you're making more sense than I'd like to admit. I need to sit down and rethink a lot of things. One last thing before I leave, if you EVER call me snowflake again I will castrate you and feed what I cut off to a dog. Do I make myself clear?" She said glaring at me while saying that last bit.

"Sure thing Snowflake." I said with a grin growing on my face.

"You insufferable Neanderthal! The moment I start thinking a little better of you, you go and call me that! The only person who was ever allowed to call me that is dead!" She was screaming at me now.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to stir up bad memories. If you would have said something about that in the first place then my big brother senses wouldn't have told me to tease you about it. I know what it's like to lose someone close, it's not pleasant." I actually felt bad about teasing someone for once.

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing, I overreacted pretty badly. I need to go. I'll talk to you later." Weiss almost ran away from me.

"Wow I've never seen Weiss get that mad before. I'm kind of surprised that it didn't cause a huge scene." Ruby said from behind me much in the same manor that Weiss appeared behind me after my talk with Pyrrha.

"Hey Ruby… Wow, you look stunning tonight. I was just about to go up to the balcony and get some air. Wanna join me?" I say turning to face Ruby. I almost lost my train of thought due to being blown away by her appearance. Ruby's dress was stunning, it complemented her figure well. Black at the top turning a deep red at the middle of her chest similar to the way her hair went from black to red, it also had a black sash on her waist, and black lace at the bottom right under the knees. And she's wearing earrings, not that you'd immediately notice due to her hair obstructing them for the most part, they're most likely clip-ons but it draws attention back to her head in a mysterious way. I'm also pretty sure that Yang did her makeup, it's slightly different than normal in a way that I can't place my finger on.

"Thanks. I would love to join you. I'm not much of a dancer anyway." Ruby said smiling and blushing madly.

"Oh, well the in that case when we get back in you and I are so hitting the dance floor." I say with my grin returning.

"Wait what?" Ruby was blindsided by my assertion.

"You heard me. When we get back in we are gonna dance." I say as we start walking up the stairs towards the balcony.

"Don't I get a say in this?" She asked as if pleading for her life as we passed Pyrrha on her way down. Pyrrha paid no attention to us, I think she's about to confront Jaune.

"Nope! You need to learn to be social, otherwise how do you expect to attend these kinds of things when you become a great Huntress? Life as a Hunter isn't all about the battlefield, if you garner any amount of fame you will end up attending things like this in the future. Think of this as practice for the battlefield away from the battlefield known as politics." I say as we emerge to hear.

"I can't dance okay. Are you happy now?" The speaker was Neptune surprisingly enough.

"You would rather leave a girl heartbroken than admit to her that you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune was just as dumbstruck as Ruby and I were.

"Yep that about sums it up." Neptune said as all of us listening's jaws hit the ground.

"Wow I suddenly feel a lot better about myself." Jaune said perking up slightly.

"It's like really hard being this cool. Everyone expects so much out of you. Listen man, after what I did I don't deserve Weiss. If you like her then go for it I won't get in your way anymore." Neptune sounded defeated when he said this.

"Do you like her?" Jaune asked before Neptune could turn around and notice Ruby and I.

"I mean kinda, I don't really know her that well, but she seems nice." Neptune replied.

"Then go to her, but drop the gimmicks, and the façade. Just be yourself. I hear it's the way to go." Jaune said causing Ruby and I both to nod in silent approval.

"Thanks man. You know what you're cooler than I could ever hope to be." Neptune said as they fistbumped.

"Alright no need to go lying to my face now." Jaune said earning a chuckle from Neptune.

Neptune turned around and walked inside as Ruby and I walked outside. I'm sure he didn't realize that we heard the conversation, that or he didn't care.

"That was pretty cool of you Jaune. It takes a lot to be the bigger man like that." I say leaning over the rail and lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now if you'll excuse me I have a partner to cheer up." And with that it was just Ruby and I standing there watching the stars the atmosphere growing heavy in a way that I couldn't describe, it wasn't tension like what you experience in a fight, but it was tension nonetheless.

Finally I broke the silence. "So Blake came to her senses."

"Yeah Yang snapped her out of it. I'm not sure what she said, Yang would only tell me that it was a 'Grown up talk.' I don't like it when she treats me like a kid like that, it's annoying." Ruby gat a little pouty the last bit.

"Listen Ruby, as an older sibling like Yang I know why she does it. Even if you're a full blown adult when she looks at you she'll always see an adorable six year old. Same as with me and how I see my sisters. To me they'll always be these cute little kids who I feel compulsively obligated to protect, I would imagine that Yang feels the same way. It's not her fault, especially since she kind of did her best to fill the unfortunately vacant roll of mother to you as well as big sister." I said with a touch of sadness. It's a damn shame that Summer died, She'd definitely be proud of her girls if she could see them now. She might not have been Yang's biological mother, but she did raise Yang from a baby.

"I know, but that doesn't stop it from being frustrating." Ruby leaned on my shoulder when she finished her sentence. I'm not sure what's going on, but I feel like if Jaune were watching he would make a comment about the pot calling the kettle black.

During the period of silence I felt something rising inside me, it was exciting and unnerving at the same time. "Time for a quick lesson!" I suddenly break the silence causing Ruby to jump.

"Huh?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Well if we're going to dance when we get in you need to know how." I say calming down

"What makes you think I don't know how to dance?" Ruby asked slightly offended.

"You can barely walk in those heels, it's kind of obvious that you don't know how to properly dance in a ballroom." I say giving her a blank look.

"You have a point there. But shouldn't you only dance with someone you love?" I kinda of feel that Taiyang or Yang should've taught her to dance or at least taken steps to make sure that she learned. It's a skill that you use more than you think, there's weddings, and parties like this, both of which are more frequent than many people realize, especially for Hunters like we're training to be.

"That depends on what type of dance it is, this one you typically done between friends or with family members. Now just do as I say and you'll be fine. Put one hand on my shoulder, and the take my hand with the other." Due to my height she had trouble getting comfortable with a hand on my shoulder considering that her head barely reaches my chest. She almost jumped when I put my free hand on her waist, now normally for this particular dance my hand would go under her shoulder but due to our size difference it would be awkward and she'd end up with her hand on my bicep rather than my shoulder which would likely compromise her balance. Once we settle into our positions she began blushing deeply, I guess this is embarrassing the living hell out of her. "Now watch my feet and follow along, and try not to step on my feet." We began moving, she picked up on it with relative ease. "Now that you've got the hang of it a bit try doing it while looking me in the eyes." She did as I said, and for a few minutes we danced on the balcony. "Alright now it's time to go in and do this on the dance floor." I said earning a frown from Ruby.

"Do we really have to?" She asked.

"Yes Ruby, we do." I say as I take her hand and begin to lead her down the stairs.

She followed me without any protest. When we got to the dance floor it was significantly less crowded then when we went to the balcony. We began to dance and several people began to stare at us. Ruby doesn't seem to notice the audience that we seem to have gathered. I don't know why they seem so entranced with watching Ruby and I dance, seriously we aren't that good or anything. After a few uncomfortable moments of being stared at by several people laughter erupted from near the doorway. This caused us all to immediately stop dancing and look towards the doorway. When we saw the cause of the laughter I immediately joined in, Ruby on the other hand looked shell-shocked. Jaune was walking through the crowd beaming with confidence, he was a man on a mission, he was a man who wouldn't be deterred if the very forces of hell descended upon him, he was a man in a dress! He marched up to Pyrrha, who burst into a laughing fit much the same way that I did. I got closer in order to hear what was being said.

"What? A promise is a promise." Jaune said

"You didn't have to wear a dress Jaune." Pyrrha wiped a small tear from her eye that formed due to intense laughter.

"Are you gonna just stand there laughing, or do you wanna dance?" Jaune said offering Pyrrha his hand.

"I would love to dance." Pyrrha said as she took his outstretched hand. The two began to dance a very energetic dance.

"Ruby you're off the hook for now." I said, she had no complaints about this. I began walking towards Jaune and Pyrrha who were soon joined by Nora and Ren. The four of them were dancing in perfect sync. I went to raise my left arm to summon my team when a white fedora came out of nowhere and landed perfectly between my index and middle fingers. Normally I wouldn't condone the wearing of fedoras, but the way it flew into my hand looked too perfect, and it does match my tux, so it can be excused just this once. I put it on seamlessly as if that was an intentional thing, then I raised my right arm halfway while holding my middle and index fingers as well as my thumb out. I then curled my thumb in and pointed my hand forward, within seconds my team was in a formation that matched team JNPR's. "Time to make this night legendary!" With that statement the infamous 'night of a thousand dance-offs' had begun.

* * *

**AN: So I'm going to end it here since I suck at writing dance-offs, and it seems like as good of a place as any to stop for now. As always tell me what you think, it helps more than you know. I'll see you all next time.**


	23. I'm Sorry

I remember saying that I was back, and I'm sorry for metaphorically dying again. But I have my reasons. My mom got cancer, and if that wasn't enough I've had to make quite a few adjustments to my life style. You see life's almost never fair, and it's other people who make it that way. Three men with bats and knives took something from me that can't be returned. I'm talking about the use of my legs. The saddest thing about the whole ordeal is that people watched it happen and did nothing, I only made it to the hospital six blocks away because of the kindness of a homeless veteran. My depression about the whole thing has taken away my will to write, or do much of anything anymore. Hell I can barely even read fan fiction anymore, I'm just too depressed to be creative. If I ever get better enough to continue my two stories that I have going then I will, but Consider them both up for adoption. PM me if you're interested. I don't know if I'll return to writing any time soon or ever for that matter, but I hope some interested soul will finish what I started.


End file.
